Eyes
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Keduanya dianugerahi hadiah istimewa: yang satu mampu menembus masa depan, satunya mampu menilik dimensi lain. Keduanya berada di bawah tekanan, dipaksa patuh pada adat. Ketika dua pasang mata itu saling bertaut, mereka tahu- "Selama ini aku tidak pernah sendirian." (A commissioned fanfiction for Maggieany Subandi)
1. Prolog

**Kuroko no Basketball x Natsume Yuujinchou crossover**

 **EYES**

 **Akashi Seijuurou x Natsume Takashi**

 **Genre: spiritual, romance | A commissioned fanfiction for Maggieany Subandi.**

 **Art cover by Ayaka**

.

.

Dunia ini penuh dengan berbagai macam perspektif. Tidakkah kalian juga pernah memikirkan hal serupa?

Dibutuhkan lebih dari sepasang mata untuk mengetahui makna dari dunia yang sebenarnya. Ketika kau melihat kelamnya hidup, temanmu bisa saja mematahkan argumen itu dan memaparkan jutaan bukti bahwa apa yang dia lihat adalah warna putih bersih. Ketika kau melabeli suatu kejadian sebagai hal yang keliru, orang lain belum tentu berpikir demikian.

Sekali lagi, semuanya adalah pengaruh dari mata yang berbeda, dan bagaimana otak memprosesnya.

Sedikit ilustrasi, ada kalanya kau merasa bahwa seisi dunia adalah sahabatmu. Pikirmu, setiap sudutnya sudah kauketahui. Kau merasa bahwa teori bumi bulat adalah sesuatu yang paten dan tidak terbantahkan.

Nyatanya?

Muncul perbantahan dari sana-sini. Mereka membentuk satu pandangan baru bahwa bumi—sejatinya—tercipta datar. Semua teori yang sudah ada diputarbalikkan.

Di sisi lain, kubu penganut-bumi-datar berusaha mempertahankan apa yang mereka percayai. Ini hanya contoh sederhana dari bagaimana dua perspektif yang berbeda saja bisa menimbulkan konflik sebegini besar.

Karena itu, aku merasa bahwa mata adalah sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Bagaimana ia bisa menangkap objek seluas dunia dengan bola sekecil kelereng, bagaimana ia bisa melihat satu objek dengan jutaan makna—

Dibandingkan teori apapun di dunia, aku jauh lebih menyukai fakta dimana mata memiliki kekuatan gaib sedemikian rupa.

Tapi semengerikan itu pulalah dia. Hanya dengan sepasang mata kau bisa memaksa orang lain untuk tunduk. Membujuk orang. Mendeteksi kejujuran. Menjadi media hipnotis. Menjadi sumber ketakutan orang-orang hanya dengan melihat objeknya—iluminati adalah salah satu contoh nyata.

Bahkan, kemungkinan terburuknya, ia bisa membunuh orang hanya dengan sekali tatap. Tahu kisah Medusa, kan?

Sekarang kita berpikir sedikit lebih luas. Apa kalian juga percaya kalau mata memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari itu? Kekuatan yang—selama ini—tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh manusia awam?

Untuk memahaminya, kalian perlu menjadi seorang penjelajah. Terbang dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, mempelajari seberapa kuatnya sepasang mata itu. Betapa vitalnya fungsi organ yang satu ini untuk memvisualisasikan segala sesuatu.

Biar kuberitahu satu rahasia: dari sudut terstrategis dunia—di sini—kalian bisa melihat apapun yang kalian inginkan. Lihat, aku bisa menonton orang-orang tidak berguna yang saling menabrak dengan latar bencana alam (lihat ekspresi panik mereka? Lucu, ya), atau dua pasang sejoli yang sedang bercengkerama sambil minum teh. Hanya dengan melihatnya kau bisa memancing berbagai emosi. Perasaan rindu bertemu dengan orang tercintamu, atau malah cemburu—karena kau belum memiliki sosok itu dalam hidup?

Oke. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah begitu.

Nah, lihat. Kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas? Ada dua orang—laki-laki kedua-duanya—yang terpisah jarak. Kedua anak itulah yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sorotan perhatianku. Barangkali mereka juga tidak saling mengenal.

Atau belum.

Kalau boleh terus terang, aku kurang menyukai mereka.

Kenapa, katamu?

Sederhana. Mereka sudah menyalahi aturan manusia. Walau bisa kubilang, itu bukan salah mereka.

Yang satu mampu menembus dimensi lain—kautahu, dunia penuh dedemit dan semacamnya.

Satunya mampu 'melihat' masa depan. Tidak benar-benar melihat masa depan secara harfiah, namun indra pengelihatannya sangat kuat. Kelewat kuat, malah.

Bukannya kedua kemampuan itu sangat tidak wajar untuk manusia pada umumnya?

Jadi aku berpikir— _bagaimana kalau keduanya disatukan?_ Permainan seperti apa yang akan terbentuk jika mereka bertemu?

Manusia adalah pribadi yang unik, kan? Menyebalkan, tapi juga menarik untuk ditonton. Bisa dibilang, aku hidup dari menikmati keunikan-keunikan mereka. Dan bisa dibilang, kalian juga termasuk ke dalamnya—manusia-manusia bodoh penuh manipulasi—tapi tenang, aku tidak berniat mencelakakan kalian. Setidaknya, bukan sekarang.

Jadi duduklah di sini. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat istimewa bagi kalian, dan lihatlah bagaimana kedua orang itu—sepasang manusia kesepian—bisa bersatu.

Tunggulah di sini sambil menonton. Jangan coba-coba merusak tatanan apapun yang sekiranya bisa mengubah kisah mereka berdua. Aku akan segera kembali.


	2. Chapter 1

"Tadi itu seru sekali, ya?"

Gerombolan anak usia SMP dengan seragam olahraga yang sudah kotor pulang beriringan. Berlomba-lomba menyeberang ketika lampu pejalan kaki menyala hijau. Salah satu dari mereka mengapit bola sepak plastik di ketiak.

"Kakimu baik-baik saja, kan? Tadi jatuhnya kan, agak keras."

"Terkilir sedikit, tapi aku masih bisa lari." Tungkai kurus diayun dengan lincah. "Sekarang sudah lebih baik."

Mereka berpencar di pertigaan jalan, saling melambai. "Jangan lupa besok, ya! Pertandingannya masih bersambung!"

Dari kejauhan, seseorang yang menonton percakapan mereka tersenyum tipis.

Di halte—beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri—seorang pria membantu laki-laki tua di belakangnya mengangkut barang ke dalam bis. "Tidak ada yang terlupa, kan?"

Dijawab dengan gelengan. "Tidak ada. Benar-benar terimakasih banyak untuk bantuannya."

"Tidak masalah. Selamat jalan, _ojiisan._ Semoga selamat sampai tujuan."

Melihat interaksi antara kelompok-kelompok manusia yang berbeda selalu menarik. Ia kembali mengulum senyum, membiarkan langkahnya melambat.

Senja itu mengintip malu-malu dengan semburat oranye—hal yang akan jarang sekali kaulihat saat berada di area sarat gedung bertingkat—seolah tidak ingin terlalu sombong membuka merahnya di sela-sela tirai awan. Berbeda dengan sisi lain Shinjuku yang serba modern, distrik kecil ini lebih bersahabat dengan alam.

Angin bulan Maret berembus lembut—membelai siapa saja yang menerima. Aroma sate cumi di pinggir jalan ikut terbawa, dan terus terbang hingga menyentuh rambut remaja berambut cokelat yang sejak tadi mengamati hiruk-pikuk sore hari.

Natsume Takashi, 17 tahun, baru saja pulang dari toko ikan seusai pulang sekolah (seperti biasa, langsung pulang tanpa menyempatkan diri bermain dengan teman-temannya). Rencananya, ikan itu akan dicacah dan diolah menjadi _sashimi_ —tentu saja bukan ia yang memasak.

Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat lapar.

Tangan kirinya menjinjing plastik belanjaan, sedang tangan yang satunya menopang berat tas.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Dari sisi kiri jalan, toserba menyenandungkan _jingle_ mereka untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya dalam bulan ini. Otak Natsume otomatis ikut bernyanyi mengikuti begitu mendengar suara menyebalkan—tapi juga adiktif—itu.

Jam besar di toko menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Anak-anak mulai digiring keluar dari _game center_ oleh petugas patroli, beberapa berlarian sambil terkikik. Laki-laki berjas kelabu berderap menuruni tangga bawah tanah, sepertinya mengejar _subway_. Seorang wanita paruh baya, sebaliknya, berjalan naik dengan hati-hati sambil menggendong anak di punggungnya. Pemusik jalanan yang sejak tadi manggung di trotoar dekat area pertokoan mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

Keramaian ini mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang ada di kota metropolitan—deru mobil dan nyanyian _idol_ yang dipampang di layar lebar. Namun Natsume menikmati interaksi yang ada, dan membuat kota kecil itu jadi lebih hidup.

Gadis SMA berjalan beriringan, menggosipkan entah-apa sambil menjinjing tas di depan rok.

Teriakan "Selamat datang!" bermunculan dari mana-mana, menyapa pengunjung.

Seolah tidak mau kalah, seekor kucing hitam di dalam kotak kardus mengeong, entah minta makan atau minta perhatian.

Natsume membungkuk dan membelai kucing malang itu. Membiarkan hewan kecil itu menjilati jemarinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau lebih penurut dari _dia_ , ya." sudut mulutnya tertarik sedikit ketika membayangkan kucing jejadian di rumahnya—menyebalkan dan keras kepala. Sombong, pula. Kekehan pelan menyusul setelahnya. "Coba aku bisa membawamu pulang."

Hewan itu pasti memikirkan hal yang sama, karena ia begitu bersemangat ketika melompat keluar dari kardus. Tanpa permisi ia usapkan tubuh ke tungkai Natsume.

Jingga pucat kini menggelap. Mulai dilalap warna hitam. Natsume mendongak, berusaha menikmati matahari terbenam sedikit lebih lama. Ia menghela napas, menimbang-nimbang apakah harus pulang saat itu juga atau tidak.

"Para _youkai_ itu…" gumaman enggan mengiringi langkah lambat. Mengucapkan hipotesa (yang sangat diharapkan keliru). "Barangkali sudah ada yang menunggu di rumah."

Kucing di dekat kakinya mengeong sekali.

Ketika orang lain bisa berinteraksi dengan bebas, ia hanya bisa mengirikan mereka. Terlahir dengan kemampuan menembus batas dunia manusia dan dedemit, Natsume sudah begitu terbiasa berurusan dengan para arwah— _youkai_ , begitu mereka menyebutnya. Melihat mereka setiap saat, berbicara—bahkan menyentuh mereka adalah hal yang tidak bisa diterima oleh orang awam.

Ketika ia melihat _youkai_ itu muncul dari tempat yang tidak semestinya (apakah mengintip dari langit-langit kamar—bahkan menembus pintu—adalah sesuatu yang wajar?), Natsume kecil ketakutan. Ia berlari, berusaha mengadu pada orangtua asuhnya saat itu—

Tapi tidak ada yang percaya.

"Tapi mereka benar-benar ada di sana—"

Dan mereka selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama: _hentikan melanturkan kebohongan-kebohongan itu._

Saat itu ia putus asa. Bertanya-tanya—kenapa hanya ia yang bisa melihat roh halus itu, sedangkan yang lain tidak? Ujung-ujungnya, ketika para dedemit muncul, ia tidak berani bersuara.

Ketika ia ingin bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya, mereka berbisik, "Hati-hati, dia berbahaya!"

Yang benar saja. Mau bisa melihat _youkai_ seperti apapun tidak akan membuatmu berubah menjadi roh halus. Natsume kehilangan masa kecilnya lantaran terlalu banyak penolakan yang sudah ia terima.

Saat itu ia sempat _denial._ Ingin membutakan mata saja sekalian untuk melenyapkan kontak mata—dan fisik—dengan para arwah. Kelebihan itu dilihatnya sebagai petaka. Kata 'aneh' terus bergaung di telinga, tatapan tidak suka mengiringinya ke mana pun, bahkan hantu-hantu itu ikut mengganggunya—mengagetkan Natsume di tengah malam, atau muncul dari balik semak-semak (dan sama sekali tidak bisa protes—memangnya siapa yang bisa percaya?)

Sekarang?

Ia sudah berusaha membiasakan diri berbincang dengan mereka. Di mata Natsume saat ini, para _youkai_ jauh lebih bersahabat dibandingkan manusia. Mereka lebih terbuka, lebih ekspresif, dan lebih jujur daripada orang-orang yang selama ini ia temui.

Sudah berapa banyak hantu yang membujuk minta dikembalikan nama—Natsume kehilangan jejak saking banyaknya—dan berapa kali ia mengerahkan tenaga hanya untuk melakukan ritual yang sama pada roh-roh itu (jangan kira meniupkan nama ke jidat para hantu tidak menguras banyak tenaga. Masih untung ia tidak harus merangkak sepanjang perjalanan). Karena sudah begitu banyak, ia sudah kelewat terbiasa.

Di rumah, hantu-hantu kurang ajar itu menembus pintu kamar—dan tidak jarang ada beberapa yang merusaknya—bahkan mengagetkannya selagi tidur. Pernah suatu malam ia menampar pipi hantu yang menempelkan wajah di dahinya.

Di sekolah, teman-temannya menertawai kebiasaan Natsume menggambar abstrak di atas buku matematika saat ia separuh bangun. Atau berbisik-bisik setiap kali ia mengajak bicara makhluk tak kasat.

Di luar itu—sama saja. Kalau tidak dikejar-kejar hantu tak beradab, ada saja yang membuatnya mau tidak mau bertingkah aneh di depan publik. Kakinya sudah terbiasa dibawa lari menghindari kejaran-kejaran lintas dimensi itu.

Tapi, ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Natsume hanya bisa pasrah. Yang terjadi terjadilah.

Mengembalikan nama makhluk-makhluk halus itu sudah menjadi kesehariannya. Ia sudah cukup lihai untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang kemampuannya itu—walaupun tak jarang juga ia merasa tersiksa karena harus bersikap normal ketika di sisi lain ia terganggu oleh _youkai_ —dan berusaha bersikap selayaknya orang lain.

Setidaknya, sekarang ia punya beberapa orang yang bisa diandalkan.

"Ah iya."

Seolah baru sadar, ia merasakan gemeresek plastik di tangan. Kucing itu ternyata masih bertahan di dekatnya, mengendus-endus belanjaan. "Kalau tidak pulang sekarang, bisa-bisa ikannya keburu rusak. Touko - _san_ akan marah."

Tergesa, ia mempercepat langkah, tergesa menyalip rombongan karyawan yang baru keluar dari kedai minum. Pantofelnya terburu-buru meninggalkan tempatnya semula menjejak.

Sekali lagi—yang terjadi terjadilah.

.

.

Napasnya sudah terengah-engah ketika mencapai pintu depan. Telat beberapa menit saja bisa berakibat fatal pada belanjaan.

"Aku pulang."

Sepatu sekolah dilepas dan diletakkan dengan rapi di rak. Natsume mengenakan _uwabaki_ sebelum berjalan masuk. Pintu masuk kembali digeser menutup, separuh bersyukur tidak ada hawa 'asing' yang menyelonong masuk begitu saja.

Dari ujung koridor, seorang wanita berjalan mendekat dengan tumpukan pakaian bersih di kedua tangan. Senyumnya hangat menyapa.

"Ah, Takashi- _kun_ ," Touko Fujiwara menyambut. "Sudah dapat ikannya?"

Natsume mengayunkan plastik berkonten barang yang dimaksud, menyunggingkan senyuman apologetik. "Ya. Maaf aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Takashi- _kun_ pasti lelah sekali. Kau bisa beristirahat sebentar sementara aku memasak—nanti akan kupanggil kalau hidangan sudah siap." Belanjaan berpindah tangan. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh apresiasi. "Terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot berbelanja. Suamiku akan pulang sebentar lagi, jadi sekalian saja makan bersama. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Remaja laki-laki mengangguk—"Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu."—dan menapaki anak tangga menuju kamar.

Ketika ia masuk, di atas _futon_ sudah ada penghuninya.

Seekor kucing—tepatnya, kucing _jadi-jadian_ —mengguling tubuh. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika melihat Natsume muncul dengan penampilan kacau. "Tumben-tumbennya pulang terlambat." Ia berkomentar—agak sarkastik. Ia tahu betul kalau laki-laki itu kerap pulang saat matahari sudah terbenam, dan dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih kacau dari kondisinya saat ini.

Dasi disampirkan di atas sandaran kursi. "Habis belanja." Tidak berminat bercerita panjang-lebar, Natsume merebahkan tubuh di atas _futon_ , tidak peduli kainnya terkontaminasi keringat. Perutnya terasa begitu lapar—berkali-kali menggeram minta diisi—namun apa daya, tubuh menolak bergerak saking lelahnya. Lagipula makan malam baru siap secepat-cepatnya setengah jam lagi. Niat awal membasuh tubuh hilang sudah.

Madara—si kucing—bertanya, "Didatangi _youkai_ lagi?"

Desah lelah meluncur keluar. Natsume mengangguk dengan wajah dibenamkan ke bantal. " _Sensei_ yang paling tahu, kan? tadi sian saja sudah yang ketiga."—lebih baik tidak menyebutkan hantu macam apa. Membayangkannya kembali saja sudah menambah rasa lelah.

Madara hanya membulatkan mata sepersekian detik, lalu kembali berguling—memangnya reaksi macam apa yang harus ia tunjukkan? Kebiasaan Natsume bertemu hantu sama rutinnya dengan jatah makan Madara setiap hari—"Sepertinya yang muncul makin banyak saja akhir-akhir ini."

Lawan bicaranya mengiyakan tanpa suara.

"Kalau begini terus, bukunya akan jadi sangat tipis." Kucing itu menggerutu. "Kalau sampai habis, sia-sia saja usahaku merebutnya darimu."

Natsume mendengus. "Maaf." Walau jelas, nada suaranya tidak menyiratkan penyesalan sama sekali.

Mengenal kebiasaan Natsume yang terlalu lunak pada para hantu—seenaknya saja mengembalikan nama yang terkurung di _yuujinchou_ milik mendiang neneknya, Natsume Reiko—Madara semakin cemas. Dan gemas. Sebagai _youkai_ kelas atas, ia bisa saja merebut buku itu malam-malam, mengabaikan bocah labil yang baik—atau polosnya itu—tidak kira-kira, dan menguasai dunia para arwah. Alternatif termudahnya, ia bisa saja melahap roh si bocah saat ia berubah wujud.

Namun sampai sekarang, ia sendiri bertanya-tanya—kenapa masih betah bertahan dengan anak manusia seperti Natsume.

Natsume sendiri secara personal tidak tega harus mengurung para _youkai_ dalam buku. Memang, Reiko-lah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab, tapi neneknya sudah tiada. Natsume—sebagai penerus—mau tidak mau harus rela dikejar-kejar, bahkan nyaris mempertaruhkan nyawa sendiri demi mempertahankan buku keramat itu. Pikirnya, daripada ia terus-terusan dikejar, lebih baik dibebaskan saja sekalian.

Dalam kasus itu—dan beberapa hal lain—Madara dan Natsume sangat bertentangan.

"Ah, omong-omong soal _youkai_ ," mengabaikan gerutuan kucing di sebelahnya, Natsume menjentikkan jari. "Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku akhir-akhir ini—belakangan aku mimpi buruk."

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa ada _youkai_ yang sengaja masuk ke dalam mimpiku dan meminta tolong," jelasnya. "Dia terkurung di suatu tempat, sepertinya di kuil, dan meminta bantuanku untuk membebaskannya."

Ekspresi Madara menggelap ketika berkata, "Setelah menerormu setiap malam dia malah meminta bantuanmu? Etika macam apa itu."

"Makanya," ia menegakkan tubuh. "Karena dia tidak bisa keluar dari kuil, dia hanya bisa masuk lewat mimpi—atau setidaknya itu dugaanku."

Mimpi itu masih terbayang jelas di otak. Beruntun setiap malam.

Malam pertama ia diteror, hanya ada suara tetesan air. Suaranya monoton, jatuh satu demi satu. Samar-samar ia mendengar isakan, tapi tidak tahu dari mana sumber suaranya. Tetesan itu terus berbunyi hingga Natsume bangun.

Malam kedua— _youkai_ itu mulai berani bicara. "Tolong aku," desisnya lirih. Itu suara perempuan, Natsume menebak. Berulang kali ia meminta tolong, lengkap dengan isakan. Samar-samar ia melihat jeruji besi memagari roh wanita itu.

Natsume tersentak bangun ketika wajah wanita itu mendekat sambil berteriak.

Pada malam ketika ia mengutuk Reiko dengan wajah penuh darah—"Seharusnya aku tidak mendengar kata-kata wanita busuk itu. Aku terperangkap gara-gara dia."—Natsume terpaksa terjaga sepanjang subuh.

Ketika ia berusaha menenangkan diri, Natsume baru sadar—hantu itu membutuhkannya.

Hingga malam itu, tepatnya kemarin, si _youkai_ wanita masih belum menyerah. "Tolong. Tolong aku. Kuil ini menyiksaku." Dia meraung, menangis, memukul jeruji—dan, lagi-lagi, Natsume terbangun karena kaget.

"Kalau tidak kudatangi, dia akan semakin menjadi." Ia menunjuk ke arah lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. "Lihat, aku sudah kurang tidur selama nyaris seminggu. Kalau tega jangan begitu-begitu amat, dong, _sensei_."

"Kalau dia _youkai_ yang dikerjai oleh Reiko, semestinya kau punya nama wanita itu di _yuujinchou_ -mu, kan?" tebak Madara. "Panggil saja sekarang. Jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk ke Yotsuhara."

"Tapi—" bibir bawah digigit. Ragu-ragu sejenak. "Kalau Reiko - _san_ memang memerangkap _youkai_ itu, seharusnya aku sudah bisa melihatnya sejak awal, kan? Kenapa dia baru muncul sekarang?"

Madara mendengus. "Kenapa malah tanya padaku?"

"Kali saja Nyanko- _sensei_ tahu." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku akan ke kuil besok. Aku tidak mau kamarku diobrak-abrik lagi."

Lagi-lagi kucing itu mendengus. "Itu hanya alasan agar kau bisa pergi, kan? Sejak dulu kau memang keras kepala."

Dijawab sarkastik. "Trims. Aku belajar dari ahlinya."

Keduanya membuang wajah. Sama-sama sinis—tidak jarang pertengkaran seperti ini terjadi—tapi berat bagi masing-masing pihak untuk membenci satu sama lain.

Walau tidak dapat dipungkiri, ada saat-saat dimana Natsume sangat ingin membekap _sensei_ -nya sampai kehabisan napas—saking gemasnya.

Keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika suara Touko menyisip masuk dari sela-sela pintu. "Takashi- _kun,_ makan malam sudah siap!"

Natsume beranjak dari _futon._ Energinya tidak mau dibuang sia-sia hanya untuk marah. "Pokoknya besok aku akan pergi ke kuil. Terserah _sensei_ mau ikut atau tidak."

"Ogah."

Pintu bergeser menutup.

Terlalu malas untuk menyusul, Madara kembali mengurung diri di dalam selimut. Menggerutu diam-diam. "Dasar anak bodoh. Tidak tahu diri. Manusia macam apa yang berani membantahku— _youkai_ yang sudah banyak membantunya. Tidak tahu apa kalau aku memikirkan keselamatannya— _ck_." Ekor gemuknya dipukulkan ke atas kasur. "Aku bisa saja kabur dengan membawa _yuujinchou_ dan membuatnya kerepotan setengah mati. Biar saja dia mati dimakan _youkai_. Biar saja—"

"Oh iya." Tahu-tahu Natsume kembali melongokkan kepala dari balik pintu. Madara nyaris melompat saking kagetnya. "Kalau _sensei_ tidak mau makan, jatah _sashimi_ -nya akan kuhabiskan." Aroma masakan Touko ikut merayap masuk, seolah ingin ikut menggoda.

Wajah Madara memerah. "Jangan menyuapku. Aku sedang kesal."

"Ya sudah." Tidak berminat membujuk—lumayan dapat porsi tambahan—karena sudah kepalang kesal, Natsume kembali ke ruang makan.

Lima menit kemudian, kamar Natsume tidak lagi berpenghuni. Madara sudah bergabung di bawah meja makan sambil melahap lima potong _sashimi_ sekaligus. Menyumpah-nyumpah dengan mulut penuh.

Natsume hanya bisa menahan tawa sambil mengunyah.

.

.

"Natsume," Nishimura, teman sekelasnya, melambai dari lapangan. "Mau ikut main kasti? Kami kekurangan orang."

Tawaran itu ditolak dengan gelengan. Suaranya tulus menyesal ketika menjawab, "Maaf, Nishimura- _kun_ , tapi aku harus langsung pulang sekarang." Semua buku dan alat tulisnya dijejalkan begitu saja ke dalam tas.

Nishimura sama menyesalnya. "Yah, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok."

Natsume melambai ke arahnya sekali lagi sebelum langsung melesat meninggalkan area sekolah. Semakin cepat ia tiba di kuil, semakin cepat pula ia pulang dan kembali tidur nyenyak—mudah-mudahan.

Kuil Yotsuhara letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolah, juga agak terpencil. Beruntung Natsume sudah terbiasa mampir, sehingga kakinya sudah terlatih.

Tampaknya Madara masih terbawa emosi. Beberapa kali Natsume menoleh—memastikan apa _sensei_ -nya diam-diam mengikuti, tapi tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya.

Tidak masalah, Natsume juga tidak mau terus-terusan merepotkan kucing itu.

Dari radius beberapa ratus meter, Natsume refleks menutup kuping. Ia mengenali lolongan panjang dan lirih itu—suara yang sama dengan jeritan _youkai_ dalam mimpinya. Wanita jejadian terus menjerit sampai-sampai roh halus lainnya memilih menyingkir. Beberapa dari mereka—yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari telapak tangan Natsume—melompat-lompat di bawah kakinya.

Memutari halaman luas penuh bebatuan dan arca kecil-kecil di kiri-kanan, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengusik penjaga kuil. Ia sudah cukup hapal dengan tiap lekuk dan ruangan yang ada di kuil Yotsuhara, sehingga tidak sukar baginya untuk menemukan tempat terkurungnya sang _youkai_.

Makhluk itu ditemukan mendekam di sudut terdalam dan tergelap ruangan berpintukan teralis besi—Natsume tahu kalau tidak semua _youkai_ menyukai area-area tanpa cahaya, atau menetapkan stereotip bahwa mereka cenderung meratapi diri di balik bayang-bayang. Suara isakannya sama seperti yang ia dengar di mimpi. Rambut panjangnya terkulai lemas di sisi bahu, basah oleh darah dan air mata. Punggung kurusunya yang berbalutkan kimono naik-turun seiring isakan.

Berapa lama Reiko mengurungnya?

Berapa tahun ia dipaksa mendekam seperti ini?

Memutar memori—dan kisah-kisah lelembut yang lain, Natsume Reiko digambarkan sebagai sosok yang egois dan dideskripsikan sebagai seorang pencuri. Hanya saja, kalau ditilik kembali, Reiko tidak pernah melakukan tindakan buruk tanpa alasan.

 _Lebih baik langsung tanya padanya._

Membulatkan tekad, ia mendekat. Berusaha menyapa. " _Ano_ —"

Tersentak, _youkai_ itu menoleh. Natsume ikut terkejut ketika melihat wajah rusak si gadis, dan kenyataan bahwa bola matanya tidak ada. Ekspresi makhluk itu berubah garang ketika melesat—berusaha menyergap Natsume. "Kembalikan namaku! Bebaskan aku dari sini!" lalu memantul lantaran tidak bisa menembus teralis.

Lelaki itu mundur selangkah. Membiarkan si _youkai_ wanita membentur-bentur jeruji hingga lelah, memaki dan menyumpahi dirinya berkali-kali (seperti biasa, banyak dedemit salah mengenali Natsume sebagai neneknya lantaran mirip), dan kembali merosot ke lantai, kembali terisak mengasihani diri.

"Bebaskan aku—" ia melirih. "Natsume Reiko, kumohon."

"Aku bukan Reiko- _san_." Sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kalimat itu? "Aku Natsume Takashi. Cucu dari Natsume Reiko, orang yang mengurung dan mengambil namamu."

"Natsume… Takashi?" mata berlubangnya banjir oleh air mata. "Jadi kau bukan Natsume Reiko yang kucari—"

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa dikurung di sini?" suaranya diusahakan tenang.

Hantu wanita menjawab sedih. Masih sesenggukan ketika berkisah, "Reiko memergokiku menyerang manusia sekali. Dia langsung menganggapku jahat, padahal aku hanya ingin menyerap energinya. Ketika aku menyerahkan namaku, dia langsung mencurinya dan memerangkapku di sini. Supaya orang-orang tidak terganggu dengan eksistensiku, katanya."

"Dan sampai saat ini, kau tidak pernah keluar sekalipun?"

 _Youkai_ itu mengangguk. Ekspresinya getir. "Terpaksa. Bertahun-tahun aku tidak bisa melihat cahaya dari luar. Setiap kali aku berusaha keluar, pelindung tak kasat ini melukaiku." Ia mendesis benci. "Semua ini gara-gara Reiko. Seharusnya aku tidak termakan omongannya."

Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Reiko mungkin memang—bagaimana para _youkai_ menyebutnya?— _jahil_ , tapi bukan berarti dia akan sembarangan mengurung roh halus tanpa alasan. Setidaknya itulah yang Natsume percayai.

"Tetap saja, mengganggu ya, mengganggu." Ia menegaskan dengan wajah serius. "Apa yang kaulakukan pasti sudah sangat merugikan orang lain, sehingga nenekku memutuskan untuk menahanmu di sini."

"Tapi—aku—"

Walau hati nurani sudah mendorongnya membebaskan wanita jejadian, ia harus waspada. "Maaf, tapi aku pernah bertemu hantu sepertimu. Ia memohon-mohon untuk dilepaskan, tapi malah berusaha mencelakaiku setelah itu. Aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa sepenuhnya percaya padamu atau tidak."

"Tolonglah." Ia kembali melolong. Merintih meminta belas kasihan. "Aku tidak akan mencelakakanmu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan kekacauan—di sini atau di manapun."

Masih ragu-ragu. "Apa sumpahmu itu bisa dipegang?"

"Ya." Kuku-kuku tajam itu menggaruk udara kosong. Mencakari barier tak kasat. "Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini."

Mau menahan terus-terusan juga percuma. Natsume tidak ingin mimpinya kena interupsi _youkai_ lagi. "Bagaimana kalau begini," putusnya. "Aku bisa melepaskanmu sekarang, tapi dengan satu syarat—namamu tidak akan kukembalikan begitu saja."

Rongga mata itu melebar.

"Kalau kau benar-benar sudah menepati janjimu selama beberapa bulan—itu artinya kau bisa dipercaya. Dengan begitu, aku akan dengan senang hati mengembalikan namamu."

Walau berat hati, roh di hadapannya setuju.

Natsume mengangguk. Setidaknya, dengan begini ia masih bisa mengontrol _youkai_ terkait. Tangannya mengarah ke jeruji. "Kalau begitu, akan kubebaskan sekarang. Tolong mundur sedikit.

Hantu wanita mengawasi dengan cemas, beringsut sedikit—khawatir mantra itu malah menyerangnya.

Kedua mata dipejamkan. Berusaha mengumpulkan energi ke ujung telapak tangan selagi memastikan bahwa mantra yang akan ia rapalkan tidak keliru.

" _Gelap hilanglah, tembok lenyaplah._ " Telapak tangannya sudah memanas. Hawa di sekitar kuil berubah. " _Aku memerintahkanmu memecah dinding dimensial._ "

Cahaya menyelimuti tempat itu. Berpendar kuat hingga menembus reranting di sekitarnya. Energi yang dilepas Natsume melesat cepat menembus teralis. Ia merasakan darahnya mengalir—sama cepatnya—ketika pelindung itu pecah sedikit demi sedikit.

Ketika barier sudah hilang sepenuhnya, ia merasa kehilangan tenaga. Tangannya sampai gemetar saking banyaknya tenaga yang dikerahkan. Terengah, ia berujar, "Kau sudah bisa keluar sekarang."

Pandangannya agak mengabur ketika sosok jejadian itu meloloskan diri.

"Terimakasih banyak, Natsume Takashi. Kuharap kau tidak mengkhianati janjimu, sama seperti aku mengupayakan sumpahku."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Menarik napas lega ketika _youkai_ wanita itu menghilang begitu saja di udara.

Melakukan kontak fisik dengan makhluk dimensi lain selalu menguras tenaganya beberapa kali lebih banyak. Berinteraksi dengan manusia biasa saja tidak selelah ini.

 _Setidaknya, aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang_.

Tas sekolah yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya dipungut. Ia memutar tumit, berusaha mengingat-ingat tadi datang dari arah mana. Ia mengimpikan tidur nyenyak tanpa perlu takut diganggu.

"—lagi-lagi mimpi buruk." Suara wanita—perkiraan Natsume sudah berusia lanjut—terdengar samar-samar.

Natsume berhenti di tempat. Alisnya bertaut. "Jadi bukan hanya aku yang dihantui mimpi buruk?" gumamnya. Apa _youkai_ barusan juga terlibat dalam hal ini—meneror orang-orang selain dia? Ia berjingkat mendekati sumber suara, penasaran menunggu kelanjutannya.

Di taman belakang, dua orang tengah bercakap-cakap. Natsume tidak bisa melihat wajah keduanya dengan jelas, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mendengar suara mereka dari sini.

Laki-laki yang menjadi teman bicaranya menyahut prihatin. "Anda pasti sangat tersiksa karenanya."

Kerut di dahi Natsume bertambah. Ia mengenali suara itu.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Aku jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto ke sini untuk menenangkan diri. Setidaknya, di sini aku bisa tidur tanpa gangguan."

Hati-hati ia beringsut mendekat. Berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan. Suara familier itu kembali menanggapi. "Kuharap malam ini dan malam-malam berikutnya Anda diberkahi mimpi indah. Pasti tidak mudah bagi Anda—sengaja datang sebegini jauh untuk tidur."

"Terimakasih, Anak Muda. Aku memang agak lelah, apalagi dengan gangguan tidur seperti ini—" tertawa lagi. "—kuharap saja memang begitu. Tapi aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara."

Kedua bayangan yang terpantul di rumput saling membungkuk. "Kau juga, jangan sampai kejatuhan sial sepertiku."

Lawan bicaranya menjawab santai. "Mudah-mudahan saja tidak. Kalau Anda butuh bantuanku, aku siap kapan saja."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak."

Setelah memastikan kalau wanita itu tidak lagi berada di sana, Natsume buru-buru memunculkan diri. Dugaannya semakin kuat ketika melihat sosok pria yang sejak tadi ia curigai—bahkan dari belakang ia bisa mengenali bingkai kacamata, juga topi dan setelan luar orang itu. Apalagi tato—atau _youkai_ —berwujud kadal yang merayapi tangan kanannya.

"Natori- _san_?"

Yang dipanggil memutar tubuh. "Oh, Takashi- _kun_." Wajah Shuuichi Natori sama kagetnya. "Baru pulang dari sekolah?"

Baru sadar ia masih mengenakan seragam, Natsume menjawab, "Ada—sedikit urusan. Jadi aku menetap sebentar di sini."

"Ah." Natori langsung paham. "Ritual pengembalian nama lagi?"

Menjadi salah satu orang yang juga bisa melihat _youkai_ , sekaligus satu dari segelintir orang yang cukup dekat dengan Natsume, Natori sudah mengetahui asal muasal kepopuleran Natsume di tengah dimensi hantu—juga tentang _yuujinchou_.

Si remaja mengangguk. Entah kenapa, sebutan 'ritual pengembalian nama' terdengar lucu di telinganya. "Semacam itu. Natori- _san_ sendiri, sedang apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mampir ke kuil setelah kerja semalaman suntuk." Senyum sedih menghias wajah. "Tapi tampaknya aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi malam ini."

Penasaran, Natsume mendesak. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan wanita barusan?"

Natori ragu. Haruskah ia cerita? Natsume sudah terlalu banyak terlibat dalam masalah. Ia tidak ingin membuat anak itu kerepotan lagi.

Sayang, ia begitu keras kepala. "Natori- _san_? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Agak enggan, ia menjawab, "Aku juga baru tahu akhir-akhir ini. Wanita barusan—dan beberapa orang kenalanku—mengatakan kalau tidur mereka terganggu. Saat kutanya lebih lanjut, mereka diteror mimpi selama berminggu-minggu."

" _Youkai_ yang kutemui barusan menerorku juga." Natsume menyambar cepat. "Ia muncul di mimpiku beberapa kali—tapi sudah kubebaskan setelah memastikan dia bersumpah tidak mengganggu siapapun setelah ini."

Iris Natori melebar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi—" Natsume menyesali kebodohannya. Kenapa ia tidak tanya dulu sebelum sembarangan membebaskan? "Kurasa dia hanya merasuki mimpiku, karena yang dia inginkan adalah nama."

"Artinya, bukan berarti orang-orang itu diteror oleh roh yang sama."

Laki-laki yang lebih muda menunduk. "Kurasa begitu."

Keduanya berjalan ke bangku panjang bertekstur kayu, duduk bersisian. "Hipotesaku, _youkai_ yang kaubebaskan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini." Natori menyimpulkan. " _Youkai_ yang satu ini jauh lebih kuat. Dia mempengaruhi semua orang, merasuk ke setiap kuil tanpa takut. Banyak orang berakhir depresi karena terganggu—bahkan dua orang sudah ditemukan meninggal setelah berulang kali mengeluh tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Sebegitu parahnya?"

"Dua hari yang lalu aku menemui seorang rekan yang pindah ke kota sebelah. Satu malam, dia ketakutan setengah mati gara-gara mimpinya terasa begitu nyata. Dia merasa tubuhnya dirasuki sesuatu, lalu dipaksa untuk mencari seseorang."

Natsume membeliak heran. "Mencari seseorang?"

Natori mengangguk. Wajahnya semakin tertekan ketika melanjutkan. "Sayang, aku tidak tahu apa—atau siapa—yang ia cari. Intinya, kerabatku terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Kyoto dan menjadi pedagang biasa di sini. Ironisnya, dia meninggal beberapa hari kemudian."

Membayangkan manusia-manusia tak bersalah yang bahkan harus mati membuat Natsume merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana kalau ia menjadi target selanjutnya? "Apa ada kemungkinan kalau _youkai_ itu bisa dilenyapkan?"

"Itu aku tidak begitu yakin." Jawaban itu terdengar ragu. "Tetap saja, aku harus turun tangan. Seandainya dia memang _youkai_ , dia pasti sangat kuat. Kurasa pengusirannya membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari—aku harus membatalkan jadwalku selama beberapa minggu."

Ia terlihat begitu lelah. Bergelut dengan para makhluk halus selama beberapa tahun membuat Natsume familier dengan rasa lelah setiap kali berurusan dengan mereka—belum lagi, pekerjaan utama Natori sebagai aktor sangat membutuhkan stamina seoptimal mungkin.

Kalimat berikutnya keluar begitu saja. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang melakukannya?"

"Apa?" Natori terkejut. Cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Jangan. Ini pekerjaan yang sangat berbahaya. Apalagi dengan kemampuan sepertimu, misi ini terlalu berat."

"Tapi Natori- _san_ tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri, kan? Aku tidak begitu memahami dunia hiburan, tapi aktor seperti Natori- _san_ punya tanggung jawab yang besar," bantah Natsume. Melihat wajah cemas Natori, ia tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—bagaimana dengan pasangan Fujiwara?" eksorsis itu masih berusaha bernegosiasi.

"Seperti biasa, aku akan berusaha menutupinya sebaik mungkin." Kedua tangannya mengepal penuh deteriminasi. "Kalau aku diam saja—dan _youkai_ itu malah menyerang mereka—aku tidak berani membayangkan seberapa menyesalnya aku nanti."

Keluarga Fujiwara sudah begitu baik merawatnya. Paling tidak Natsume juga ingin balik menjaga mereka. "Aku serius. Seandainya aku memang tidak berguna, kau boleh ambil alih. Tapi izinkan aku mencoba terlebih dahulu."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Natori menyerah. "Kalau memang niatmu begitu, aku sudah tidak berhak melarang. Tapi berjanjilah untuk hati-hati—dan terus melapor padaku."

"Aku janji." Natsume terkekeh. "Seandainya Nyanko- _sensei_ ada di sini, dia pasti bilang, 'mumpung anak ini bersedia, manfaatkan saja sekalian'."

Keduanya sama-sama tertawa, namun beberapa detik kemudian wajah Natori kembali menggelap. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kaujadikan pertimbangan."

"Apa?"

"Seandainya Takashi- _kun_ benar-benar ingin pergi dan mengusut kasus, kau harus meninggalkan orangtua asuhmu selama beberapa saat. Juga pindah sekolah," katanya. "Karena sumber penyebabnya bersarang di sebuah sekolah di Kyoto, mau tidak mau kau harus membaur di sana."

Natsume menaikkan alis. Keheranan.

"Lusa, kalau bisa, aku akan memberangkatkanmu ke Kyoto. Seorang kerabatku akan berbaik hati menyewakan apartemennya sebagai tempat tinggalmu."

"Eh—itu—" di luar dugaan.

Beberapa meter dari tempat itu, Madara—yang sejak tadi menguping—menggelundung jatuh dari persembunyiannya.

"Lagi-lagi membuat masalah. Dasar Natsume."


	3. Chapter 2

Kyoto.

Rakuzan.

Mengusir _youkai_.

"Takashi- _kun_ , jangan bengong saat makan."

Ia tersentak. "Ah, maaf."

 _Seharusnya_ malam ini ia bisa tidur nyenyak.

Setidaknya, itu yang ada di benak Natsume beberapa menit sebelum percakapan dengan Natori terjadi. Ekspektasinya, dia sudah bisa menggelung selimut dengan nyaman dan tidur selama setidaknya delapan jam tanpa interupsi.

Tapi sekarang, pikirannya terasa begitu penuh sampai-sampai ia ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok. Kali saja beban pikiran bisa menguap dengan cara begitu.

 _"_ _Seandainya Takashi-_ kun _memang tidak rela pergi, tidak apa-apa. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk—_ "

 _"_ _Aku sudah bilang 'oke' sejak awal, kan? Tidak apa-apa, Natori-_ san _. Nyanko-_ sensei _akan menemaniku. Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Demi apa ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pahlawan seperti ini? Apa-apaan dia—sengaja bersikap kuat tanpa menyadari risiko yang ada.

Masalah tempat tinggal, beres.

Dengan koneksi yang ia miliki, Natori akan menguruskan kepindahan sementara Natsume.

Semua sudah diurus dengan begitu mudah, dan Natsume tinggal berangkat—tapi tetap saja, perasaannya tidak tenang.

 _"_ _Apa aku perlu menyuruh Hiiragi menjagamu?"_

 _"_ _Natori-_ san _tidak usah repot-repot. Dibantu Nyanko-_ sensei _saja sudah lebih dari cukup."_

Apalagi melibatkan _youkai_ yang satu itu. Natsume bahkan belum bilang apa-apa soal misi dan segala macamnya pada Madara. Kemungkinan mereka akan bertengkar lagi seperti kemarin.

Beban pikiran itu ikut keluar berbarengan dengan helaan napas. Sayang, embusan itu tidak cukup mengurangi kegundahan Natsume.

"Takashi, habiskan makananmu." Shigeru Fujiwara menegur. Ia dan Touko sudah menyelesaikan makan malam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menggumamkan maaf.

Nasi bertabur rumput laut diaduk dengan gelisah. Disendok, lalu dijatuhkan kembali ke dalam piring. Suaranya beradu dengan gemerincing lonceng angin di depan pintu teras yang terbuka.

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja—dasar Takashi._

Merutuki diri karena kelewat naif, ia menggigit bibir.

Demi apapun, Kyoto itu jauh sekali—sedikit hiperbolis, tapi jaraknya 500 kilometer. Artinya, membutuhkan waktu secepat-cepatnya 5 jam untuk mencapai kota itu dengan menaiki _shinkansen_. Ini bukan libur musim panas sembarangan. Natsume harus bersiap di stasiun sendiri, tiba dan menetap di kota yang kenalan saja tidak ada. Bagaimana dia bisa melacak _youkai_ di tempat seasing itu?

Belum lagi masalah sekolah yang harus ia tinggali selama beberapa saat—Rakuzan. Dari apa yang ia dengar, sekolah itu tergolong elit. Tempat anak-anak terpilih. Seandainya tidak ada Natori, mengimajinasikan diri menjadi siswa di sana adalah hal yang mustahil.

Pelajarannya pasti berat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengikuti—kalau di sekolahnya yang sekarang saja ia biasa-biasa saja?

Bagaimana kalau orang-orang menganggapnya aneh?

"Aku juga harus memberi alasan kepindahan macam apa." Ia mendesis gelisah. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada kepala sekolah?"

Masalah utamanya—makhluk seperti apa yang harus ia hadapi, dan bagaimana mengusirnya?

Rambutnya diacak dengan frustrasi— _astaga, kenapa jadi serumit ini, sih?_ -ujung-ujungnya, ia kehilangan selera makan. Sendok dijatuhkan kembali ke atas piring dengan sengaja.

Touko yang sedari tadi mengawasi tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Natsume. Prihatin, anak itu ia hampiri. "Tidak suka nasinya?" pertanyaan itu begitu lembut. "Mau kumasakkan sesuatu yang lain— _udon_ , mungkin?"

Tawaran itu ditepis dengan sopan. Membayangkan tambahan makanan justru membuat perutnya bergejolak tidak karuan—bisa mual kalau dipaksakan. Akan tidak sopan juga kalau menyia-nyiakan masakan Touko. "Tidak apa-apa, Touko- _san._ Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Ia memaksakan senyum. Satu suap nasi dipaksa masuk ke saluran pencernaan. "Aku hanya—itu, sedikit tidak selera makan. Maaf."

Bukan sekali ini saja Natsume berperilaku aneh. Touko tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh anak asuhnya, memutuskan untuk duduk di sisinya. Biarlah pekerjaan rumah tangga yang lain ditinggalkan dulu. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu," ujarnya. "Benar, kan?"

Laki-laki itu berhenti mengunyah. Jelas-jelas kalimat yang dilontarkan barusan adalah pernyataan—bukan pertanyaan. "Memangnya kelihatan sekali, ya?" lagi-lagi memaksakan tawa. "Aku hanya sedikit kecapekan lantaran tugas sekolah, dan sebentar lagi ujian. Jadi—"

Ucapannya berhenti. Perutnya kembali jumpalitan.

Menyebut kata 'sekolah' menjadi salah satu kata yang tabu diucapkan—khususnya setelah insiden hari ini. Kendala-kendala yang harus ia hadapi, tatapan tidak suka yang lagi-lagi harus disikapi, dan persaingan tidak wajar di sekolah elit—

 _Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan Touko-_ san _dan Shigeru-_ san kalau begini?

Ia sudah merepotkan pasangan itu terlalu banyak. Bayangkan betapa repotnya mereka kalau ia meminta diri untuk pergi. Lebih-lebih ke tempat tanpa kerabat.

Melihat ekspresi tertekan Natsume, Touko berusaha menenangkan. "Jangan khawatir. Aku dan suamiku tidak pernah menuntutmu mendapat nilai tinggi. Seandainya Takashi- _kun_ memang lebih nyaman melakukan sesuatu yang disukai, lakukan saja." Ia bangkit dari posisi semula. "Cepat habiskan makananmu, lalu tidur. Atau kau bisa memasukkannya ke dalam kotak makan untuk disimpan besok."

Natsume mengangguk. "Akan kuhabiskan sekarang juga. Maaf sudah merepotkan Touko- _san_."

"Jangan terus-terusan meminta maaf begitu—malah aku yang tidak enak." Senyum keibuannya muncul. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, jangan sungkan-sungkan cerita padaku atau pada Shigeru. Setidaknya ini yang bisa kami lakukan sebagai pengganti orangtuamu."

Kata-kata itu membuat dada Natsume mencelos.

Ketika wanita itu nyaris menghilang di balik pintu dapur, Natsume cepat-cepat memanggil, "T-Touko san!"

"Ya?"

"Aku—" _akan pergi ke Kyoto. Untuk beberapa saat—kuharap kalian tidak khawatir. Aku akan segera kembali._ "Hanya ingin bilang—terimakasih banyak."

Sudut-sudut bibir Touko tertarik membentuk senyum tulus. "Kau ini bicara apa. Cepat habiskan makanannya." Ia meninggalkan ruang makan setelah mengucapkan "selamat malam".

Ketika suara air keran mendominasi, selera makan Natsume kembali menghilang. Pikirannya terpecah—antara galau karena misi yang terlalu cepat diterimanya, dan merasa bersalah karena merasa menipu orangtua asuh.

Suami-istri Fujiwara sudah terlalu baik padanya selama beberapa tahun ini—dibandingkan dengan keluarga lain yang acuh-tak acuh. Seandainya mereka sampai terlibat, bahkan membiarkan mereka cemas gara-gara masalah ini, Natsume tidak berani membayangkan kemungkinan terseramnya.

Di sisi lain, tidak mungkin juga begitu gamblang berterus terang. Selama ini ia berusaha keras untuk terlihat normal—mencegah Touko dan Shigeru mengetahui kemampuannya yang tidak biasa itu—dan lagi-lagi, ia tidak berani memvisualisasikan keadaan dimana suatu saat nanti mereka akan menguak rahasia yang sudah ia dekap rapat-rapat.

Nasi _nori_ di atas piring tidak lagi terlihat enak. Sudah mendingin dimakan waktu. Memutuskan untuk tidak memakannya (daripada sakit perut), Natsume memilih untuk membuangnya di halaman belakang.

"Sudah mau dibuang?"

Muncul dari bawah meja makan, kepala Madara menyembul keluar ketika Natsume hendak berdiri.

Sudah terbiasa dikageti, ia berusaha menjawab sekasual mungkin—"Memangnya kenapa? _Sensei_ mau menghabiskan?"

Dijawab dengan arogan. "Aku ini _ayakashi_ kelas atas. Bukannya kucing jalanan yang rela-rela saja makan nasi basi. _Sake_ jutaan kali lebih enak."

"Jangan berlebihan." Ia mendengus, berusaha menahan tawa. Memastikan kalau tidak ada yang melihat, butir-butir makanan dimasukkan ke dalam plastik hitam, siap dibuang.

"Sekarang kita bicara soal topik yang lebih serius." Keduanya berjalan ke tempat sampah. "Kau serius mau cuti sekolah dan pindah ke Kyoto?"

Natsume terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak pindah. Hanya menetap beberapa saat sampai kasusnya selesai." Suaranya meragu ketika menambahkan, "Tidak akan lama."

Tunggu.

Ada sesuatu yang janggal. Natsume langsung menoleh ke arah _sensei_ -nya dengan alis bertaut. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku harus pergi ke Kyoto?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini roh elit. Aku bisa saja mendengarmu dari mana saja," jawab Madara asal. "Kuberitahu, ya. Ini bukan masalah kecil-kecilan seperti yang sudah kautangani. Bukan hanya nyawamu yang dipertaruhkan, tapi juga manusia lain. Kalau kau tidak hati-hati, bisa saja dia memakanmu ketika aku tidak ada."

Plastik berisi makanan sisa masih menggantung di tangan. Natsume terdiam.

"Juga—'beberapa saat' itu berapa lama? Kalau tiba-tiba saja kau sudah lulus ketika masalahnya selesai bagaimana?" omelan itu masih meluncur keluar. "Lain kali kalau bicara jangan sembarangan. Lihat sendiri, sekarang kau yang pusing."

"Mau tidak mau, aku juga akan terlibat." Natsume bersikeras. "Kalau hanya mengandalkan Natori- _san_ rasanya tidak benar. Dia punya kesibukan sendiri."

"Dia juga punya tiga _youkai_ untuk membantunya."

"Aku juga punya _youkai_ di sini."

"Tapi aku bukan pesuruhmu. Mana mau aku disuruh-suruh begitu saja oleh manusia sepertimu?" Perempat siku muncul di dahi Madara. "Aku ini bosmu. Majikanmu. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang begitu?"

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku mencoba dulu." Kepala kucing itu ditepuk-tepuk. Plastik mendarat mulus di tengah-tengah sampah basah yang lain. "Aku sendiri sudah bilang pada Natori- _san._ Dan _youkai_ —atau apapun itu—pasti punya kelemahan, kan? Yang kuperlukan hanya menemukan titik lemah itu."

"Jangan menganggap ini sama seperti permainan petak-umpet atau perang-perangan. Yang dipertaruhkan itu nyawamu, lho. Nyawa."

"Aku tahu." Suaranya terdengar lelah. Ia mengusap wajah. "Makanya—bantu aku."

"Hmph."— _ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tahananku diapa-apakan roh selain aku._

"Besok aku akan bilang pada Touko- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_. Mungkin Natori- _san_ bisa membantuku menjelaskan." Gurat gelap di bawah mata semakin kentara di bawah terang lampu. "Pokoknya malam ini aku mau tidur. Hari ini sudah cukup berat—terlalu berat, malah."

"Ini sih tidak ada apa-apanya." Madara mendecih. "Bayangkan berapa banyak jam tidur yang akan terpotong selama di Kyoto."

"Itu urusan nanti." Mengabaikan respons apapun yang akan muncul dari kucing itu, ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Madara menggerutu. "Dasar manusia. Sudah diberi yang enak-enak malah mengajukan diri di liang petaka—mungkin beberapa _sake_ bisa membuatku lebih segar."

Untuk sekali ini, Natsume membiarkan _sensei_ -nya bebas.

.

.

"Ke Kyoto?" Tanuma nyaris tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Natsume mengangguk. "Kata Natori- _san_ , _youkai_ ini bersarang di SMA Rakuzan, Kyoto. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengusirnya, ya, dengan datang langsung ke tempat kejadian perkara." Di sebelahnya, Taki memberengut. "Untungnya, Touko- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ mengizinkan."

"Kau memberitahu mereka juga?"

Madara meronta di dekapan Taki, tapi juga terlalu kenyang untuk bergerak. "Tentu saja tidak." Ia mendengus.

Natsume meletakkan kotak makannya di pangkuan, menimpali, "Aku bilang kalau Natori- _san_ menawariku berlibur sejenak menjelang ujian, dan mereka mengizinkanku cuti sekolah selama beberapa saat."

Tidak mudah memang. Natsume meringis sendiri ketika mengingat betapa beratnya membujuk pasangan Fujiwara. Mereka menyampaikan begitu banyak argumen, seperti "Kalau Takashi- _kun_ sampai kenapa-kenapa, siapa yang bisa mengurus?", "Kenapa tidak berlibur di tempat yang dekat saja?", dan semacamnya.

Beruntung, Natori bisa mematahkan semua keraguan mereka dengan meyakinkan Touko dan Shigeru bahwa anak itu akan baik-baik saja di bawah asuhan kerabatnya. Untuk jaga-jaga, ia memberikan nomor teleponnya dan nomor telepon pemilik apartemen pada kedua orangtua asuh Natsume.

Taki memiringkan kepala. "Jadi, kapan kau berangkat?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat tanggal keberangkatan," kata Natsume. "Lusa aku sudah harus pergi."

"Ponta juga dibawa?" Tanuma menunjuk Madara, mengabaikan omelan sang kucing ("sudah kubilang aku ini Nyanko- _sensei_!").

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi _youkai_ sekelas itu sendirian." Natsume terkekeh ketika melanjutkan. "Lebih baik aku direpotkan olehnya daripada tersiksa dikejar-kejar sendiri."

Baik Tanuma maupun Taki tidak ada yang tahu harus merespons seperti apa. Mengetahui tingginya posibilitas Natsume terkena bahaya membuat mereka ikut cemas—sekaligus kasihan.

"Oh iya." Seolah baru teringat, Taki menjentikkan jari. Madara memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyusup kabur.

Natsume menatap teman wanitanya dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Karena Natsume- _kun_ akan pergi dalam waktu yang agak lama—" jemarinya saling bertaut. "—aku titip oleh-oleh selama Natsume- _kun_ di Kyoto, ya."

"Ah, benar juga." Tanuma mengiyakan. "Makanan di Kyoto terkenal enak."

 _Ini niatnya mengerjakan misi serius, lho. Bukan sekadar jalan-jalan_. Natsume bingung harus menolak dengan cara apa. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Senyum Taki melebar. "Karena dengan begitu kita bisa tahu kalau Natsume- _kun_ baik-baik saja."

Mendengar kata-kata seperti ini selalu menyalakan api kecil di dadanya. Hangat. Madara, sebaliknya, menggelung cuek di pangkuan.

"Trims, Tanuma- _san_ , Taki- _san_." Natsume tersenyum penuh apresiasi. "Akan kucarikan oleh-oleh yang bagus."

Ia harus kembali dengan selamat—demi orang-orang yang menunggunya di sini.

.

.

Perjalanan ke Kyoto terasa begitu lambat—tapi juga terlalu cepat.

Ia tidak bisa tidur di dalam kereta. Nyaris 6 jam perjalanan ia habiskan dengan membaca—hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan—informasi tentang Kyoto dan Rakuzan. Natori berbaik hati meminjamkan semua referensi bacaan yang ia miliki.

"Lihat, _sensei_ ," bisiknya serendah mungkin, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia membawa 'peliharaan' ke dalam kendaraan umum itu. "Di sini ada banyak sekali kuil."

"Berarti aku bisa makan enak."

"Tapi kenapa Natori- _san_ bilang kalau sumber huru-haranya ada di sekolah, dan bukan di kuil?" ia menggumam. "Apa Rakuzan itu bangunan lama?"

Madara menguap. "Jangan tanya aku. _Youkai_ tidak selalu tinggal di tempat tua. Selama lokasinya memungkinkan dan aman, mereka akan betah menetap di sana."

Masuk akal. Artinya, mengunjungi kuil sebanyak ini sudah tidak diperlukan—atau bukan menjadi destinasi utama. Rakuzan-lah yang harus ia selidiki.

"Saranku, jangan terlalu mencolok." Kucing itu menguap lagi. Matanya yang sudah sipit menggaris. "Kita tidak akan tahu _youkai_ seperti apa yang muncul. Bisa saja dia merasuki salah seorang siswa—atau menjadi guru—kita hanya bisa menebak-nebak."

"Aku tahu." Natsume mengusap leher Madara. "Mungkin aku bisa mencoba menyusup di beberapa kegiatan sekolah—kalau mungkin."

Tidak ada jawaban. Madara sudah mendengkur di bangku sebelah.

Dari jendela, Natsume samar-samar melihat bangunan bertingkat dan atap kuil di beberapa titik. Hanya sekilas, karena kereta bergerak cukup cepat. Tempat-tempat itu terlihat normal. Malah, suasananya terlalu tenang untuk sebuah kota yang diteror hantu.

"Dan biasanya," ia menggumam lirih. "Yang terlalu tenang itulah yang berbahaya."

Halaman buku panduan dibuka acak, mencantumkan sepuluh orang paling berpengaruh di Kyoto, lalu ditutup kembali.

.

.

"Jadi ini tempatnya—" Natsume kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha memastikan kalau apa yang ia lihat saat itu adalah nyata, bukan tipuan fatamorgana. "SMA Rakuzan."

Berdiri menjulang di hadapan, nama Sekolah Menengah Atas Rakuzan tertulis elegan di depan pagar. Berkali-kali ia mengucek mata, bangunan itu masih ada.

Megah dan berkelas—begitu orang-orang menyebutnya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sekolah pada umumnya (setidaknya, sekolah-sekolah yang pernah Natsume kunjungi tidak ada yang semegah ini). Rakuzan, menurutnya, lebih menyerupai apartemen dengan banyak kamar. Natsume bertanya-tanya apa sekolah itu juga menyediakan lift atau semacamnya.

Seolah berusaha mengurangi kesombongannya, bangunan itu diperindah dengan pohon yang mengitari kiri-kanannya. Memang tidak ada air mancur yang dibangun di tengah-tengah halaman depan—tipikal bangunan elit pada umumnya), tapi lapangan luas yang tertata rapi sudah menunjukkan seberapa tinggi level sekolah itu. Ketika ia berjalan masuk, patung maskot sekolah menyambut dari sisi kanan gerbang.

Hanya satu kata yang terpikir di benak Natsume saat melihatnya pertama kali—"Wow."

Mungkin, karena sudah cukup lama mendekam di daerah pedesaan, wawasannya tentang dunia teknologi tidak begitu luas. Tapi apa benar sebuah SMA saja bisa mewujud bangunan semegah ini?

Natsume merapikan jasnya untuk yang kesekian kali—seragamnya saja terasa begitu mewah. Kemeja kelabu dengan jas putih, lengkap dengan dasi hitam panjang—sebelum menetapkan hati untuk berjalan masuk.

 _Aku tidak kelihatan aneh, kan?_

Dengan tidak adanya Madara di sisinya, orang-orang akan melihat Natsume seperti siswa normal. Hanya saja, berada di lingkungan baru dengan orang-orang di level berbeda membuatnya risih. Dengan sopan, ia mengangguk pada siswa yang ia lewati, seraya menajamkan kuping dengan intensi mencuri dengar—siapatahu ada sesuatu yang menarik.

"Dengar berita, tidak? Kepala perusahaan xx katanya mau jadi pembicara tamu saat seminar akhir semester."

"…pertandingan basket antarsekolah bulan kemarin tidak ada apa-apanya." Rombongan siswa laki-laki tertawa meremehkan. "Rasanya seperti menonton pertandingan anak SD—kalau dibandingkan dengan tim kita."

Temannya menimpali. "Terang saja. Di sini, kan, ada _mereka_."

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur—" Natsume cepat-cepat memutar kepala, mencari sumber suara. Siswi berambut ikal mengeluh pada temannya. "Aku diam-diam _streaming_ drama terbaru, sampai-sampai baru bisa tidur saat subuh. Sekarang rasanya ngantuk sekali."

"Aku juga." Mereka membelok di koridor. "PR yang diberikan kemarin terlalu banyak. Kepalaku nyaris retak."

"Jangan mengada-ada. Kalau ayahmu sampai tahu, dia akan memutus hak warismu."

Kedua gadis itu menghilang lagi, walau tawa mereka masih terdengar samar-samar. Natsume kecewa, tidak menemukan informasi apa-apa. Tapi memang—pembicaraan macam apa yang kauharapkan di sekolah selevel Rakuzan? Obrolan-obrolan itu terdengar seperti bincang-bincang biasa, tapi orang awam pun akan tahu kalau ini adalah konversasi eksklusif berlapis emas.

Ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah.

Koridor utama tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada segelintir siswa yang keluar-masuk ruang guru, berjalan dengan hidung tertutup buku. Memberanikan diri, ia mencegat salah seorang siswa berkacamata yang sibuk dengan bacaannya. "Maaf," katanya, "Ruang kepala sekolah ada di sebelah mana, ya?"

Langsung dijawab. "Lurus saja sampai ke ujung Lorong, di sebelah kiri ada papan penunjuknya." Matanya bertemu dengan Natsume. Sedikit heran. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau murid baru, ya? Perlu kuantar?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Ia membungkuk. "Kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak untuk informasinya. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Siswa berkacamata itu mengangguk samar. Masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor kepala sekolah, Natsume diam-diam mengagumi tekstur lantai yang begitu indah dan bersih. Ia bisa melihat samar bayangan wajahnya terpantul dari kilat-kilat tegel.

Di belakangnya, suara rendah berbisik, " _Manusia yang menarik._ "

Tersentak, Natsume langsung memutar tubuh. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Itukah _youkai_ yang ia cari-cari?

Haruskah ia mencari makhluk itu terlebih dahulu?

Walau ragu, ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu. Melegalkan diri menjadi 'murid Rakuzan sementara' perlu dijadikan prioritas. "Permisi."

"Masuk."

Pintu mengayun terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara derit. Natsume langsung berhadapan dengan sosok berpenampilan formal. "Saya Natsume Takashi, murid pindahan," ujarnya.

"Ah, ya." Alisnya terangkat satu. "Natsume- _kun_ , kan? Silakan duduk."

Menurut, ia duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduk kepala sekolah. Pria paruh baya itu berpindah fokus—dari dirinya ke data siswa di computer. "Melihat dari catatan di sini, kau pindah ke sini atas rekomendasi Natori Shuuichi, kan?"

"Iya." Mengangguk singkat. Otaknya sudah mempersiapkan kalimat alasan seperti apa yang perlu ia ucapkan. "Orangtua saya pindah tugas, ke luar negeri, dan mereka menyerahkan saya pada Natori- _san_ sebagai wali. Tapi karena Natori- _san_ sendiri memiliki kesibukan— _shooting_ dan segala macam—di dekat sini, ia merekendasikan saya untuk belajar di Rakuzan."

Bicara bohong sepanjang ini tentu membuatnya tidak nyaman. _Apa alasan itu bisa diterima? Apa kepala sekolah mempercayainya?_ Jantung Natsume berdegup kencang.

"Aku mengerti." Jemari lelaki itu bergerak cepat di atas tombol-tombol _keyboard_. "Kuharap kau bisa betah berada di sini. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan perihal _bullying_ atau semacamnya—karena Rakuzan adalah sekolah yang bersih dari kasus-kasus seperti itu."

 _Kalau kasus terkait_ youkai _bagaimana_? "Baik."

"Natsume- _kun_ akan ditempatkan di kelas II-5. Ruangannya paling dekat dengan tangga di lantai dua." Kepala sekolah menjelaskan lagi. "Nanti, wali kelasmu akan menjelaskan apa-apa yang perlu kaupersiapkan, dan membantumu mengejar ketinggalan selama setengah semester ini."

"Saya mengerti. Terimakasih."

"Ada yang ingin kautanyakan? Tentang pelajarannya—atau tentang apapun?"

Ragu-ragu sejenak, apa ia bisa membahas topik ini, Natsume hati-hati menyusun kalimat. "Apa sekolah ini—bagaimana ya, bilangnya—berhantu?"

Kepala sekolah berhenti mengetik. Matanya berkilat di balik kacamata kecil yang ia kenakan. "Berhantu?"

"Erm—" terkutuklah ia. "—maksud saya, saya sering melihat banyak rumor soal sekolah-sekolah berhantu, dan diam-diam penasaran, apa Rakuzan juga termasuk sekolah itu."

 _Alasan yang bodoh,_ ia menegur diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu sejarah awalnya, tapi sejauh masa kerjaku, tidak." Ia mengerutkan dahi. "Rakuzan adalah sekolah dengan bangunan yang baru dibangun beberapa dekade yang lalu. Aku tidak pernah menghadapi masalah terkait hal-hal gaib seperti itu."

"'beberapa dekade' itu cukup lama," celetuk Natsume.

"Memang." Lelaki yang lebih tua setuju. "Tapi seperti yang sudah kubilang, pihak sekolah tidak pernah direpotkan dengan masalah-masalah sesepele hantu."

 _Sesepele hantu—_ dia tidak tahu masalah seperti apa yang bisa muncul dengan adanya para makhluk halus. Natsume berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membantah.

"Begitu…" kalau kepala sekolah saja tidak tahu apa-apa, ia harus lebih cermat lagi— _youkai_ ini terlalu cerdas bersembunyi. "Itu saja yang ingin kutanyakan. Terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sekarang. Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu."

Natsume membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah. Separuh berharap suara tadi terdengar lagi, tapi nihil.

.

.

Ternyata makhluk halus itu tidak berencana menunjukkan diri sepanjang pelajaran.

Ketika Natsume memperkenalkan diri, anak-anak menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Tatapan mereka penuh determinasi, kompetitif, dan cemas. Beberapa murid perempuan saling menyikut satu sama lain. Seorang laki-laki pirang bertepuk tangan, kakinya naik-turun di bawah meja.

Beberapa dari mereka pasti khawatir bahwa Natsume muncul sebagai pesaing baru—entah dalam hal material maupun pelajaran—hal yang jelas-jelas keliru, mengingat Natsume tidak begitu menonjol di sekolah.

Hantu itu tidak juga muncul ketika ia memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang—tempat yang sangat strategis untuk diganggu para roh.

Anak berkacamata yang ia cegat di koridor ternyata sekelas dengannya. Tidak ada yang bicara dengan anak itu, bahkan saat istirahat— _apa dia memang pendiam?_ —dan Natsume juga tidak berencana mengajaknya bicara.

Malah, laki-laki pirang itulah yang pertama menyapa Natsume.

Ia terlihat mencolok dengan ekspresinya yang sangat kentara. Matanya berkilauan (entah ini tipuan cahaya, atau pupil matanya menyerap lebih banyak sinar), dan gigi gingsulnya terlihat ketika ia bicara, "Kau Natsume Takashi, kan? Paman memberitahuku."

"Pamanmu?" tanya Natsume bingung.

Laki-laki itu tertawa lagi. "Aku Hayama Kotaro. Apa nama itu mendentingkan bel di otakmu?"

 _Hayama… Kotaro?_

"Pamanku pemilik apartemen di dekat sini." Ia memberi petunjuk.

"Ah," seolah baru sadar, Natsume membelalak. "Jadi kau keponakan Hayama- _san_? Aku ingat sekarang."

Pemilik apartemen itu memang memberitahunya—" _Kalau butuh apa-apa, keponakanku bisa membantu. Namanya Hayama Kotaro. Satu angkatan denganmu."_

"Benar sekali." Hayama bertepuk tangan. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau kenalan Shuuichi- _san_ , kan?"

Dijawab dengan sekali angguk. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Beberapa kali dia muncul di TV lokal, dan pamanku sering mengizinkannya menginap—jadi aku juga sering mengobrol dengannya," kata Hayama dengan bangga. "Dia orang yang menyenangkan, tapi sayang—agak aneh."

Kali ini senyum Natsume lenyap. "Agak aneh… yang seperti apa?" ia merasa suaranya tersangkut di suatu tempat.

"Coba kuingat," dahinya berkerut. Hayama mengetuk-ngetuk kepala. "Ah. Suatu malam aku pernah lewat di depan kamarnya, dan mendengar dia mengoceh. Saat kuintip dari lubang kunci, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain Shuuichi- _san_ seorang. Dia juga tidak sedang memegang telepon—dari apa yang kulihat."

Natsume diam-diam meneguk ludah. "Mungkin dia sedang berlatih akting."

"Mungkin saja." Hayama mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi sekali-dua kali. Pamanku juga bilang kalau dia sering bertingkah aneh di tengah-tengah keramaian, tiba-tiba melompat padahal tidak ada apa-apa, atau semacamnya. Kata beberapa orang, dia memang memiliki indra keenam—seperti itulah."

Kata-kata itu seolah mengacu pada dirinya sendiri. Natsume memaksakan tawa. "Ya, dia bisa agak aneh kadang-kadang."

"Benar kan?" sinar mata lawan bicaranya membesar—atau itu hanya imajinasi belaka. "Tapi, di luar itu dia orang yang baik. Aku menyukainya."

Kalimat sederhana itu membuat Natsume mempertimbangkan Hayama sebagai orang yang bisa dipercaya, walau jelas ia tidak akan semudah itu mengandalkan orang asing.

"Ah, kembali lagi ke topik awal." Hayama menyeringai. "Katakan saja kalau kau butuh sesuatu—asal jangan minta diajari olehku saja."

Natsume mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Kalau boleh tahu," katanya kemudian. "Hayama—maksudku, Kotaro- _kun_ —ikut ekstrakulikuler atau tidak?"

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Hayama masih bertahan di dekat meja Natsume. "Kebetulan," katanya riang. "Aku baru saja berniat mengajakmu ikut menonton latihan kami."

"Latihan apa?"

Seringainya tidak hilang. "Basket."

.

.

Natsume memang terlahir memiliki tubuh proporsional (walau tak sedikit pula yang melihatnya sebagai anak kurus yang lemah), tapi sayang, ia bukan tipe laki-laki atletis.

Olahraga rutinnya sehari-hari adalah berlari menghindari kejaran para _youkai_ —sehingga wajar kalau otot tungkainya lebih terlatih. Selain itu, ia hanya bermain lempar-tangkap atau permainan fisik yang tidak begitu menguras stamina. Toh, ia tidak begitu bisa berbaur dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Ia sendiri tidak begitu menganggap olahraga sebagai sesuatu yang serius dan berprospek—selain untuk main-main biasa. Ia juga tidak begitu tertarik dengan dunia atlet.

Tapi untuk sekali ini, ia terkagum-kagum. Stadion tempat siswa Rakuzan berlatih basket terlihat megah—walau tidak sebesar stadion-stadion pada umumnya—dan ia bisa merasakan aura kompetitif yang begitu besar terpancar di antara para pemain di lapangan dalam.

Kitamoto pernah mengajaknya menonton pertandingan basket di televise beberapa kali, dan Natsume merasa kalau suasana di sini tidak begitu jauh berbeda dengan pertandingan level profesional.

Hayama menarik lengannya dengan penuh semangat, mengoceh terus. "Kali saja Natsume- _kun_ tertarik ikut. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi teman latihanmu." Mereka berderap di sepanjang bangku penonton. "Tapi latihannya agak berat. Dan seleksinya juga cukup ketat. Tapi Natsume- _kun_ akan terbiasa, kok, lama-lama."

Secara tersirat Hayama ingin menunjukkan kalau dia termasuk ke dalam kelompok yang cukup competen. Natsume hanya tersenyum setiap kali Hayama membanggakan prestasi basketnya—mengangguk-angguk walau ia tidak sepenuhnya memahami istilah-istilah dalam olahraga itu.

"Itu timku," ia menunjuk ke tengah-tengah lapangan. Mata Natsume mengikuti, berhenti pada kelompok yang sibuk berlatih memasukkan bola. "Yang tubuhnya paling besar itu namanya Nebuya, lalu yang rambutnya panjang namanya Mibuchi Reo. Di sebelahnya ada Mayuzumi- _senpai_ , yang ekspresinya paling datar itu, lalu itu—apa mau sekalian kukenalkan saja?"

Masih tersenyum, Natsume memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran itu. "Nanti saja. Sepertinya mereka sedang serius berlatih."

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Ah, Natsume- _kun_ duduk di sini saja." Ia menunjuk ke deret bangku penonton yang kosong. Natsume menurut. "Kalau mau pulang duluan juga tidak masalah. Jadi santai-santai saja."

Natsume mengangguk. "Selamat berlatih."

Hayama tertawa. Mulutnya membentuk kata 'trims', sebelum berlari menuruni tangga dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

Baru beberapa saat ia ditinggal duduk sendirian, perasaan tidak nyaman kembali menyelimuti. Grogi lantaran harus mengawasi banyak orang di tempat sejelas ini. "Seharusnya aku mengajak Nyanko- _sensei_ ," sesalnya. Ia mengedarkan mata ke sekeliling stadion, separuh berharap kucing itu muncul tiba-tiba seperti biasa, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk mengamati—atau sedikit menikmati—para pemain.

Seorang pria dengan kaus putih dan celana olahraga (Natsume asal menebak kalau orang itu adalah pelatih mereka) meniup peluit, meneriakkan, "Latihan tanding akan segera dimulai. Pemain cadangan, mundur dulu. Kalian—yang reguler—bentuk empat kelompok."

Beberapa pemain pemula duduk berjajar di bangku terbawah. Sisanya menyebar, membentuk gerombolan sendiri-sendiri. Natsume melihat Hayama berada di kelompok yang sama dengan orang-orang yang sudah ia kenalkan.

Regu Hayama mendapat giliran pertama bertanding. Pelatih kembali membunyikan peluit.

Sekejap, suasana di lapangan berubah intens. Para pemain mencegah lawan memasukkan bola sekaligus berusaha merebutnya. Sepuluh pasang sepatu berdecit agresif menggesek lantai.

Nebuya—pemain yang paling mencolok karena ukuran tubuh dan penampilan fisiknya—merebut bola. Gerakannya kuat dan penuh agresi. Tidak heran kalau suatu saat dia bisa merusak ring basket sendiri.

Bola melayang di udara. "Hayama!"

" _Yosh_!" kalkulasi waktunya sempurna. Hayama menangkap bola tepat ketika lawannya nyaris menggapai terlebih dahulu. Laki-laki itu memutar diri di atas tumit, mengubah haluan dengan cepat.

"Pantas saja, dia lincah, sih," komentar Natsume.

Potensi pemain regular Rakuzan tidak main-main. Mereka adalah pemain setara profesional, dan Natsume akan sangat tertarik mencaritahu siapa yang bisa mengontrol mereka hingga mencapai level setinggi itu—

"Mibuchi, jaga pemain nomor 10." Matanya beralih dari Hayama ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut merah—Natsume mengenalinya sebagai pemain yang belum sempat dikenalkan oleh Hayama. "Hayama, lempar bolanya ke sini."

Suaranya tenang dan terkendali, tapi secara ajaib berhasil didengar oleh kolega sepermainannya. Kedua pemain itu menyebar, menempati posisi sesuai perintah. Natsume sendiri, entah bagaimana, bisa begitu terhanyut dengan suara itu.

 _Fokus, Natsume!_ Ia memukul puncak kepalanya sendiri.

Hayama mengoper bola pada si rambut merah—yang hanya bersarang sebentar, lalu kembali dilempar ke area tanpa penjagaan.

Detik berikutnya, bola sudah berada di tangan Mibuchi, yang dengan mudah mencetak satu angka untuk tim mereka.

Natsume mengucek mata—"Lho?"—apa yang terjadi barusan? Mibuchi dan Akashi jaraknya jauh sekali, dan tidak mungkin bolanya membelok begitu saja. Otomatis matanya bergerak teliti, berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Apa itu—" tatapannya berhenti, mengarah ke lelaki berambut Kelabu yang disebut Hayama "Mayuzumi- _senpai_ ". Ia hanya berdiri di sana, dan tidak seorangpun menyadari eksistensinya.

 _Dia bukan_ youkai _, kan?_

Argumen itu dipatahkan oleh Hayama dan Mibuchi yang mengajak Mayuzumi ber-tos ria. Tampaknya lelaki kelabu itu memang memiliki hawa eksistensi yang tipis—atau semacam itu.

"Orang itu penuh perhitungan sekali," ia bergumam pelan, memuji sosok berambut merah yang menepuk pundak Mayuzumi, walaupun ekspresinya tidak meledak-ledak seperti anggota tim lainnya. "Dia pasti sangat mengenal anggotanya dengan baik—"

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak coba mendekatinya?"_

Natsume membelalak. Punggungnya menegak. Suara itu lagi.

Suara yang sempat menyapanya di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

Kepala Natsume berputar cepat, mencari sosok _youkai_ di sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Siapa itu?" mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia bertanya dengan gusar. "Tunjukkan dirimu."

Hening.

Di bawah, di lapangan, Hayama mencoba melambai ke arah Natsume di bangku penonton—

–dan mendapati anak itu sudah menghilang.

.

.

Natsume berlarian di sepanjang jalan setapak yang menjembatani stadion dengan gedung utama sekolah. "Hei!" teriaknya. "Kalau kau ada di sini—kalau kau _youkai_ pemberani, tunjukkan dirimu!"

Langit mulai menggelap, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan makhluk halus.

Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum kembali berteriak, "Kalau kau ada di sini, perlihatkan dirimu, atau—"

"Ah."

Natsume tidak sempat menyelesaikan teriakannya. Ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang siswi berambut gelap dan diikat rapi di belakang kepala. Sepasang matanya menatap ke arah Natsume dengan heran. "Kau—baik-baik saja?"

Merasa kalau lagi-lagi dia sudah kedapatan melakukan tindakan yang aneh, ia buru-buru membungkuk minta maaf. "Tolong abaikan yang sudah kaudengar. Aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu."

"Ah, bukan itu," tukas si gadis. Suaranya lembut. "Tapi sepertinya kau sedang mencari seseorang—sepertinya kau sedang marah—apa aku salah?"

"Semacam itu." Natsume menggaruk pipi, agak salah tingkah. "Tapi kurasa orang yang kucari sudah pergi, jadi—"

Merasa kalau ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan mengorek informasi, ia memberanikan diri. "Err, kalau boleh tahu—"

"Natsume- _kun_! Kau melupakan tasmu!"

Baik Natsume maupun siswi itu tersentak kaget. Hayama, masih lengkap dengan seragam olahraganya, berlari menghampiri. Tas sekolah Natsume berayun-ayun di satu tangan. "Untung kau masih ada di sini." Ia terengah sedikit. "Kukira kau sudah pulang. Lain kali, jangan lupakan bawaanmu."

"Oh, em, trims." Tas sekolah berpindah tangan. "Maaf aku pulang duluan tanpa izin."

"Tidak, tidak masalah." Seringai khas itu muncul lagi. "Aku hanya heran, bisa-bisanya kau seceroboh itu meninggalkan tas. Omong-omong, barusan kau ngobrol dengan siapa?"

Natsume menoleh, mencari gadis yang barusan ia temui—tapi orang itu sudah menghilang.

.

.

"Intinya, kau mendengar suara-suara aneh, tapi tidak bisa mendengarnya sama sekali." Madara menyimpulkan.

Mereka berjalan pelan menyeberangi jalan raya, melewati kompleks perumahan elit. "Suara itu tidak sepenuhnya aneh." Natsume menggumam, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa dia seperti mengajakku bicara, tapi tidak berani muncul—atau semacam itu."

Sepulang sekolah, Natsume kembali ke apartemen hanya untuk berganti pakaian dan menjemput Madara. Setidaknya, tanpa pengawasan penuh dari pasangan Fujiwara, ia bisa berkeliaran dengan lebih bebas untuk menyelidiki—atau setidaknya sekadar berkeliaran mengenali sudut-sudut Kyoto—satu poin plus yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan di tempat tinggalnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang janggal dari ceritamu," ujar Madara. "Natori bilang kalau Rakuzan adalah pusat terjadinya huru-hara, kan? Dari apa yang kaujelaskan sejak awal, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Rakuzan pernah—atau sedang—dilanda kasus."

"Aku tahu. Memang agak aneh, kurasa." Belakang telinga digaruk. "Tidak ada yang mengeluh soal mimpi buruk, dan semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Kemungkinannya hanya dua. Mereka cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi—" kucing itu berhipotesa.

Natsume terkesiap, paham. "—atau ada yang memodifikasi pikiran mereka."

"Persis."

Madara memanjat naik ke pundak Natsume. Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka tertawa kecil, menggumamkan 'betapa lucunya musang itu'.

"Terus, gadis yang kautemui itu bagaimana?" sambil bertanya, ia mengendusi makanan yang dijual di trotoar. Sekaligus mencari kedai minum. "Ingat—siapa saja tidak bisa kauanggap remeh begitu saja."

"Gadis itu lewat saat aku berusaha mencari siapa yang memanggilku—sepertinya terkejut mendengar teriakanku. Dia langsung pergi ketika Kotaro- _kun_ datang." Natsume berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Tapi seandainya dia _youkai_ , aku agak sangsi. Aku tidak merasakan hawa aneh apapun dari gadis itu."

"Makanya kubilang, jangan terlalu meremehkan." Tatapan kucing itu tajam menghujam. "Kita sedang berhadapan dengan _youkai_ kelas atas. Jangan turunkan kewaspadaanmu."

"Aku mengerti." Mereka berhenti di _stand_ yang menjual berbagai makanan ringan. "Mau _takoyaki, sensei?_ "

"Pertanyaan yang seperti itu, sih, tidak usah ditanya."

Baru sebentar mereka di sana, beberapa mahasiswa yang bersiap mengikuti kelas sore berlomba memesan sate _takoyaki_. Aroma masakannya bercampur dengan kolonye dan keringat mereka.

Pintu otomatis membuka dan menutup. Seorang anak lima tahun iseng menggerakkan tangannya di dekat sensor pintu, dan merengek ketika ditarik ibunya. Dering ponsel terdengar dari segala penjuru. Klakson mobil mengejutkan kucing yang melintas, membuat hewan malang itu meloncat masuk ke dalam bak sampah.

Keramaian seperti ini tidak mungkin ada di kota asal Natsume.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran anak itu, Madara meledek. "Kenapa? Sudah kangen rumah?"

"Jangan bodoh." Pesanan yang masih panas dimasukkan ke dalam plastik. Satu kaki pendek Madara mau mengambil satu, tapi diayunkan menjauh. "Makannya nanti saja, saat di apartemen."

"Pelit."

Mereka melewati _game center—_ anak-anak dari berbagai usia masih ribut bermain di sana—dengan matahari terbenam sebagai latarnya.

Natsume menunduk, menatap kakinya sendiri sambil berjalan. "Aku masih penasaran dengan suara misterius itu," katanya. "Apa itu _youkai_ yang kita cari-cari, atau makhluk lain—ah!"

Langkahnya berhenti. Dada Natsume membentur sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya, _seseorang_.

"Maaf." Natsume cepat-cepat membungkuk. Di sebelahnya, Madara mendesis tidak senang ("nyaris saja _takoyaki_ -nya jatuh!")

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara orang yang ia tabrak membuat kepalanya menengadah otomatis, dan membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang menjadi korban kecerobohannya.

Itu laki-laki berambut merah yang dilihatnya saat ekstrakulikuler basket. Natsume kagum karena ia masih mengenali sosok itu—mungkin karena rambut merahnya cukup mencolok—tapi juga heran, kenapa orang itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, lengkap dengan tas sekolah dan tas khusus perlengkapan olahraganya. Tergagap, ia menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja—maafkan kecerobohanku."

Dari dekat, laki-laki itu tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya, tapi jauh lebih berkarisma. Rambut merah yang seharusnya terlihat norak terasa begitu pas melekat di kulit kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Alisnya terangkat satu saat menyadari orang yang ia ajak bicara beberapa detik setelahnya."Kalau tidak salah... kau Natsume Takashi, kan?"

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan benar oleh seorang anak yang ia saja tidak tahu namanya membuat Natsume terkejut. "Darimana kau—"

"Kotaro memberitahuku." Ia masih mengumbar senyum. "Nama dan wajahmu sangat mudah diingat." Ia menambahkan.

Natsume tidak mengingat momen dimana orang itu pernah bertemu pandang dengannya. Apa dia kurang konsentrasi—atau mereka sempat berpapasan di lain tempat?

Seandainya ya, Natsume juga pasti langsung mengenalinya.

"Ah, begitukah?" rambutnya diusap dengan gugup. "Padahal, aku sendiri belum tahu namamu."

"Dan kurasa aku tidak bisa memberitahu namaku sekarang." Sepasang matanya lekat memandang Natsume, membuat kuduknya meremang tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Kau punya mata yang indah, Takashi."

 _Seperti inikah kekuatan siswa Rakuzan—langsung menyebut nama tanpa honorifik apapun?_ Ia meneguk ludah. _Atau ini memang kekuatan orang ini?_

Ditatap seperti itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak walau ingin. "Er—mataku biasa-biasa saja." Ia memaksakan tawa. Orang itu membicarakan bentuk atau warna matanya, kan? Tidak mungkin soal kemampuannya. "Aku—"

"Tidak." Laki-laki itu kembali berujar dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Mata yang kaumiliki itu indah. Aku menyukainya."

Madara mendesis lagi. Apa-apaan perilaku aneh itu? Haruskah ia bertindak sekarang— menyerang si orang aneh tepat di tengah-tengah keramaian?

Melihat ekspresi tegang dari lawan bicaranya, si rambut merah meluncurkan tawa ringan. "Aku membuatmu takut, ya?" tangannya bersilang. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku hanya—tertarik denganmu."

Natsume menautkan alis. Murid ini serius, kan? "Tertarik?"

"Ya." Senyumnya melebar. "Maaf, aku malah menyita waktumu terlalu banyak. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lebih sering, Natsume Takashi."

Dan begitu saja, ia melenggang pergi dengan cara yang begitu berkelas. Meninggalkan aroma lembut beraksen maskulin. Natsume tergugu di tempat, lupa kalau ia sedang berada di tengah keramaian. Madara terus mengawasi sosok asing itu sampai menghilang, marah-marah. "Dia itu siapa, sih? Tiba-tiba saja bersikap aneh seperti itu."

" _Sensei_ ," bisik Natsume. "Dia bukan _youkai_ , kan?"

"Bukan." Madara menjawab tegas. "Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Bisa-bisanya dia menyentuh tawananku—padahal aku sudah mengincarmu lebih dulu."

Omelan itu disambut dengan tawa tertahan. Menghindari kemungkinan dipandang aneh karena bicara sendiri—atau melihat kucing yang bisa bicara—mereka mempercepat langkah. Mencari area terunyi untuk berbincang.

"Jadi, kau mengenalinya?" Madara langsung menginterogasi.

"Kenal, sih, tidak," aku Natsume. "Dia adalah salah satu pemain reguler di tim basket Rakuzan. Tadi siang Kotaro- _kun_ mengajakku menonton di stadion mereka."

"Di stadion—bukannya itu tempat dimana kau mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan itu?" alis Madara mencuram.

Yang ditanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ia tidak bodoh. Melihat ekspresi kesal sang _sensei_ , bukan berarti ia tidak memahami makna yang tersirat. Jelas-jelas ada suatu kejanggalan—dan semuanya saling berhubungan.

Natsume bertemu dengan pria berambut merah itu di stadion.

Suara aneh itu terdengar di stadion.

Ia bertemu lagi dengan si rambut merah saat jalan-jalan sore. Tidak ada suara aneh, tapi perilaku orang itulah yang aneh.

"Tunggu." Langkahnya berhenti. Otaknya otomatis menemukan kejanggalan. "Aku juga sudah cerita tadi, kan? Di ruang kepala sekolah aku mendengar suara itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Laki-laki tadi sama sekali tidak ada di sana."

Jejadian itu mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam, lalu menghela napas. "Ini akan jadi kasus yang sangat berat," gerutunya. " _Ayakashi_ sialan itu pasti menertawakan kita. Aku bisa merasakannya."

Natsume tidak menjawab. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah mencapai lift, pikirannya dikacaukan oleh laki-laki berambut merah itu.

 _"_ _Mata yang kaumiliki itu indah. Aku menyukainya."_

 _"_ _Aku hanya—tertarik padamu."_

Seindah apakah matanya, sehingga seorang siswa elit sepertinya terpikat?

Mengabaikan Madara yang langsung menyambar jatah _takoyaki_ -nya di dalam lift, Natsume menimbang-nimbang—perlukah ia menemui orang itu lagi?


	4. Chapter 3

Manusia adalah sosok yang rumit—tapi dari kerumitan itulah mereka menarik.

Madara tidak terlalu banyak bergaul dengan manusia—buat apa, dia sebagai roh kelas atas merasa bergaul dengan level rendah itu tidak ada gunanya—tapi sekalinya bertemu Natsume, orang yang mau tidak mau memegang benda vital dalam dunia per-youkai-an (maksudnya _yuujinchou_ ), kucing jejadian itu bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan kenapa para _youkai_ membenci makhluk hidup yang satu itu.

Mereka merepotkan.

Mereka lemah. Berapa kali Madara menyaksikan Natsume ambruk lantaran kehabisan tenaga—dan terpaksa berbaring di kamar selama berhari-hari?

Mereka terlalu banyak melibatkan diri dalam hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya menjadi urusan mereka.

Mereka juga bodoh. Terlalu bodoh, malah. Menganggap apapun yang tidak terlihat itu tidak nyata, dan mudah sekali dimanipulasi karena terlalu banyak melibatkan permainan emosi dalam kejadian apapun.

Mereka tertutup—dan sering membiarkan diri di bawah tekanan. Seandainya yang terkekang itu adalah _youkai,_ mereka akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghancurkan kekangan itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham," ia menatap Natsume yang sibuk sendiri. Tumpukan buku panduan diletakkan di sebelah kirinya, tapi belum dibuka sejak awal. "Sebenarnya kau tidak usah mengerjakan PR, kan?"

Dijawab dengan lelah, "Kalau aku tidak mengerjakan PR, bagaimana dengan nilaiku? Rakuzan bukan tempat untuk sekadar bermain-main di kelas."

Manusia—mereka menetapkan standar seenaknya. Melakukan banyak hal yang terlalu menyalahi hukum alam. "Kalau kau jadi _youkai_ , kau tidak usah repot-repot mengerjakan PR seperti itu."

"Dan kalau kau benar-benar _youkai_ , aku tidak usah repot-repot membelikan makanan untukmu. _Sensei_ tidak akan mati hanya gara-gara tidak makan _takoyaki_ sebulan, kan?" Skak mat. "Sekarang diam—kecuali kau tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan persamaan aritmatika ini."

"Aku lebih suka menghitung waktu—2 jam lagi makan siang."

Natsume menggumam tidak jelas, kembali menuliskan angka-angka.

Ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan soal terakhir matematikanya, Natsume menyambar buku pelajaran di sekolah lamanya—mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian yang akan datang dalam waktu empat bulan mendatang. Mudah-mudahan saja ia sudah kembali saat itu.

Ketika tangannya membuka lembar pertama buku catatan, ia membayangkan wajah teman-temannya di sana. Ia melihat bayang-bayang wajah pasangan Fujiwara, Natori, Tanuma, Taki, Nishimura, Kitamoto, juga para _youkai_ yang selama ini cukup dekat dengannya—

Apa mereka baik-baik saja?

Mereka tidak akan diganggu, kan?

Apakah kepergiannya benar-benar membuat mereka sedih—atau malah, berpesta ria merayakan perginya satu orang aneh dalam hidup mereka?

Sontak bukunya dihantam ke meja. Madara terlonjak, nyaris mengamuk. "Kalau tidak suka belajar, jangan malah marah-marah!"

 _Bicara apa kau, Natsume. Jelas-jelas mereka mengkhawatirkanmu._ Kedua pipi ditepuk, berusaha mengenyahkan semua kemungkinan negatif di otak. Tubuhnya diputar hingga menghadap Madara. "Aku hanya kaget," ia menyunggingkan senyum minta maaf pada _sensei_ -nya.

"Kaget?" alasan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Madara memang bukan manusia, tapi ia mengenali perbedaan gestur kaget dan marah pada makhluk itu. "Padahal tidak ada apa-apa di sini—kenapa bisa terkejut segala?"

"Aku terlalu konsentrasi belajar sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan serangga yang lewat." Kekehan pelan menyusul setelahnya. "Aku tidak marah, kok." Tanpa menggubris tanggapan dari Madara, ia memutuskan untuk memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada lembar demi lembar pekerjaan sekolah.

Dalam satu aspek ini, Madara mau tidak mau harus mengakui— _manusia adalah pembohong yang hebat—bahkan jauh lebih ulung daripada makhluk lainnya._

.

.

"Kuharap hari pertamamu di sini baik-baik saja." Kepala sekolah menatap ke arah Natsume tanpa tersenyum. "Pelajarannya bisa kauikuti dengan baik, kan?"

Jam istirahat ini, Natsume memutuskan untuk mengorek lebih banyak info tentang kasus yang terjadi—dengan alibi ingin berkonsultasi. "Agak berat—karena saya harus mengejar begitu banyak ketinggalan," akunya. "Tapi saya berusaha."

"Bagus." Tangannya menggestur Natsume untuk duduk. "Jadi, kenapa kau malah mendatangiku, dan bukan wali kelasmu?"

"Karena saya rasa Anda jauh lebih memahami seluk-beluk sekolah ini." Ia tersenyum tipis. Jarinya bersilang di bawah meja ketika bertanya, "Mungkin kedengarannya aneh—tapi, apa Bapak pernah mendengar soal kekacauan yang terjadi di Kyoto akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kekacauan?" kedua alis berkedut heran. "Kekacauan seperti apa?"

"Saya hanya mendengarnya dari beberapa orang, jadi saya tidak begitu tahu detailnya." Kalimat demi kalimat disusun dengan rapi. Jangan sampai ia mempermalukan diri atau menetapkan stigma negatif pada sekolah elit terkait. "Mereka bilang, ada beberapa orang yang nyaris meninggal gara-gara dihantui mimpi buruk. Apa Anda tahu sesuatu tentang itu?"

Wajah kepala sekolah kini penuh kerutan. Ujung kaki Natsume berderap tidak sabar, berharap bisa mendengar kisah yang menarik.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawaban itu ganti membuat Natsume keheranan. "Seperti yang sudah kubilang kemarin, Rakuzan sama sekali bersih dari kejadian-kejadian seperti itu—sehingga aku merasa insiden barusan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kami."

Natsume berusaha menatap pria yang lebih tua itu lurus-lurus, berusaha mendeteksi kebohongan—tapi tidak. Sorot mata yang balik memandangnya begitu tegas dan sama lurusnya.

"Tapi Anda mengetahui apa yang terjadi, kan?" kejarnya. "Salah seorang kerabat saya dari Kyoto mengeluhkan soal hal ini, dan dia juga murid Rakuzan—jadi saya rasa saya perlu tahu—"

"Jangan langsung menyimpulkan kalau Rakuzan adalah sumber masalah hanya dengan mengandalkan satu-dua siswa." Suaranya mengeras. Ia menatap murid laki-laki itu dengan tajam. "Natsume- _kun_ , kuharap kehadiranmu di sini bukan untuk mengkambinghitamkan sekolah ini."

Pegangannya di pinggiran kursi mengerat. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

Apakah kepala sekolah menyembunyikan sesuatu? Reaksinya sama sekali tidak terduga. Atau—apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya diketahui orang luar?

Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak membantah, Natsume memutuskan untuk tutup mulut.

"Kalau begitu, pembicaraan bisa kita akhir sampai di sini." Map berisi kertas-kertas penting disodorkan pada si anak baru. Natsume tahu kalau ini adalah bentuk pengusiran dalam format yang diperhalus. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, mumpung kau ada di sini. Bisa tolong serahkan map ini pada ketua OSIS?"

"Ketua OSIS?" dadanya mencelos. Bertemu dengan murid biasa saja ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi dengan siswa eksklusif seperti itu. Suaranya terdengar serak ketika bertanya, "Di mana saya bisa menemukannya?"

"Jam-jam istirahat begini dia biasa berjaga di ruang OSIS." Natsume ragu-ragu menerima map itu. "Ruangannya tidak begitu jauh dari sini—tepat di sebelah papan majalah dinding."

Kalau sudah begini, sudah tidak mungkin lagi ia mengelak, kan? "Baik." Ia membungkuk sekali, lalu memutar tubuh meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah.

Ketika ia berjalan, kata-kata kepala sekolah barusan kembali memenuhi otak. "Dia bilang, Rakuzan sama sekali tidak terlibat dengan kasus apapun yang terjadi selama ini," gumamnya sambil mendekap map. "Tapi Natori- _san_ bilang sebaliknya—apa kepala sekolah memang tidak tahu menahu soal adanya _youkai_ di sekolah ini?"

Ketidaktahuan pihak sekolah mengenai campurtangan makhluk lain di Rakuzan adalah hal yang mungkin, walau entah kenapa Natsume justru meragukannya.

Apa Natori salah mendeteksi tempat kejadiannya?

Lamunannya berhenti ketika ruang OSIS sudah berada di depan mata. Memutuskan bahwa 'semakin cepat aku masuk, semakin cepat pula aku keluar', ia langsung mengetuk pintu.

Natsume mematung. _Suara itu—tidak mungkin, kan_?

Menyilangkan jari, ia memutar kenop pintu.

Ruang OSIS tidak seluas, dan tentu saja tidak dilengkapi dengan perabot semewah milik kepala sekolah. Lemari kaca berisi _folder_ dan buku-buku diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Bagan kepengurusan didesain dengan sedemikian rapi dan dipajang di dinding, memudahkan siapapun yang ingin melihat. Meja panjang berada di tengah ruangan—dugaan Natsume, meja itu dimanfaatkan untuk rapat, dan sebuah meja yang lebih kecil, tapi juga lebih elegan, berada di sudut lain ruangan—berseberangan dengan lemari kaca.

Pupilnya melebar ketika melihat sosok ketua OSIS: itu laki-laki berambut merah yang sejak kemarin mengganggu pikirannya.

Mengabaikan rasa cemasnya (khawatir dikomentari macam-macam lagi), ia berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin. "Aku di sini untuk menyerahkan map dari kepala sekolah," katanya.

"Ah, baiklah." Ketua OSIS itu menjawab, sama kasualnya. "Letakkan saja di sini."

Ia menurut. Hati-hati map itu diletakkan di atas meja, sambil mengamati ekspresi sosok yang sibuk berkutat dengan lembar-lembar entah-apa-itu.

"Sikapnya berbeda dengan saat aku menemuinya kemarin sore," gumamnya. "Apa yang kemarin itu hanya halusinasi?"

Dia ingat betul kalau _takoyaki_ yang dibelinya kemarin nyata. Dia ingat percakapannya dengan Madara—walau tidak sepenuhnya. Seandainya orang yang ditemuinya kemarin dan ketua OSIS ini adalah orang yang sama, lantas kenapa perilakunya sangat berbeda?

"Ada lagi yang perlu kubantu?" sepasang iris merah berkerut sedikit. Suaranya prihatin dan dalam. "Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Aku—" inginnya bertanya soal insiden sore itu, tapi mungkin lebih baik ia tutup mulut. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Si rambut merah mengangguk, tapi masih curiga. "Omong-omong, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Aku baru saja pindah ke sini kemarin," terang Natsume. Merasa kalau orang itu akan (pura-pura) tidak mengenalinya, ia langsung menambahkan, "Namaku Natsume Takashi."

"Natsume Takashi," ia mengulangi, separuh melamun. "Kurasa aku pernah mendengar namamu di suatu tempat—"

"Aku menonton latihan tanding kalian kemarin," kata Natsume. "Aku juga sekelas dengan Hayama Kotaro- _kun_."

Alisnya terangkat. "Dengan Hayama?" tanya si ketua OSIS. "Ya, kurasa dia sempat menyebut namamu, tapi aku tidak ingat betul." Natsume sangsi kalau dia berbohong—baik gestur dan mimik mukanya terlalu meyakinkan.

Natsume memberanikan diri bertanya, "Dan namamu adalah—?"

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou." Kali ini mereka saling menatap. Natsume berani bersumpah ia bisa saja tenggelam masuk ke dalam iris kemerahan laki-laki itu. "Sepertinya Hayama belum memberitahu namaku."

 _Yah, kau sendiri menolak memperkenalkan diri kemarin._ Niatnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu diurungkan. "Kalau begitu, senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi Seijuurou." Ia mengangguk sopan. "Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar sekalian?" Akashi ikut beranjak bangun. Entah sejak kapan tumpukan kertas yang sejak tadi ia teliti sudah kembali ditumpuk dengan rapi di sisi meja. "Kau sekelas dengan Hayama, kan? Kelasku tepat di sebelah kelasmu."

Tangannya cepat-cepat dikibaskan. "Aku bisa kembali ke kelas sendiri. Tidak usah repot-repot begitu—"

"Sama sekali tidak repot." Ia tersenyum. Ucapannya tulus membujuk. "Kurasa ini akan jadi suatu permulaan yang baik."

Tidak berani membantah lagi, Natsume memutusukan untuk mengiyakan saja. Ia meneguk ludah ketika pundak mereka bersentuhan sekilas ketika melewati pintu ruangan.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, mengundang atensi siapapun yang melintas—atau kebetulan berada di sekitar situ. Gadis-gadis yang tadinya hanya mondar-mandir memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua orang itu dengan mata mereka. Natsume kira, hal-hal seperti ini hanya terjadi secara fiktif di film atau komik perempuan—sehingga ia sangat tidak nyaman ketika melihat lusinan pasang mata menatapnya.

(walau begitu, ada satu hal yang tidak ia sadari—gadis-gadis itu juga tertarik padanya, saling menunjuk dan mengatakan kalau melihat Akashi dan dirinya berjalan bersamaan adalah "cuci mata paling segar")

Akashi sendiri tampaknya sudah sangat terbiasa menerima sorot mata dan gunjingan dalam bentuk apapun—atau ia memang terlatih kebal. Alih-alih mengacuhkan para 'penonton', ia memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi—boleh aku tahu alasan kepindahanmu di sini? Karena terus terang saja, tidak banyak anak yang cukup berani untuk pindah tepat pada pertengahan semester seperti ini."

"Orangtuaku pindah tugas," jelas Natsume ragu-ragu. "Aku dititipkan pada kerabat, dan dia memutuskan untuk menyekolahkanku di sini sampai entah kapan."— _mudah-mudahan tidak lebih dari dua bulan_.

"Begitu."

Ada desir aneh yang menjalari perut hingga dadanya. Dugaan awal Natsume, barangkali ia masih belum terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian (kecuali saat-saat dimana ia bersisian dengan Natori dan menjadi pusat perhatian para penggemarnya)—apalagi berjalan bersama ketua OSIS, ini sama saja seperti mendapat penghargaan. Akashi Seijuurou sendiri tidak terlihat seperti orang yang dengan mudah mendekati sembarang orang.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau jarang bertemu dengan orangtuamu?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Pembicaraan sensitif. Natsume berusaha menjaga ekspresi sebiasa mungkin, berusaha tidak terlalu membeberkan dusta. "Begitulah," jawabnya, "Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka."

Kini ia bertanya-tanya, apakah kehidupannya akan berbeda jauh ketika kedua orangtuanya masih hidup? Apakah Natsume akan tetap menjalani kehidupan seperti ini—didepak dari sana-sini dan dianggap aneh, ketika masih ada ayah dan ibu yang masih bisa menjaganya? Apakah Madara dan _yuujinchou_ sialan itu akan tetap muncul—atau justru sebaliknya?

Tidak ada yang tahu. Maksudnya, permainan takdir tidak bisa ditentukan oleh manusia, kan?

Matanya lurus menatap depan, mengabaikan panas yang mengelilingi pelupuk. "Tapi aku sudah sangat terbiasa. Toh, tidak selamanya aku akan tinggal dengan orangtuaku—" bicaranya mulai melantur. "—dan banyak hal terjadi karena itu, tapi aku belajar banyak." Kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti autosugesti.

Akashi tersenyum simpatik selama ia bicara. Natsume sendiri agak menyesal karena sudah bicara terlalu banyak, seolah-olah meminta orang lain mengasihaninya. Lagi-lagi, ekspresi lawan bicaranya berhasil membuatnya tenang—dan terkutuklah ia yang rela membiarkan orang itu menyusup masuk ke pikirannya seperti itu.

"Aku paham." Akashi, secara nonverbal, meminta keduanya untuk berhenti di sisi tangga—tampat tersepi yang bisa mereka temukan. Satu tangannya menepuk punggun Natsume. Tidak lama, namun memiliki efek yang menakjubkan untuk menenangkan laki-laki itu. "Aku sendiri mengalami hal yang kurang lebih sama saat ibuku pergi."

Iris Natsume membola. "Tunggu, ibumu—"

"Sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil." Tawa kecil menyusul setelahnya. Natsume mengernyit dengan ekspresi iba, namun disambut dengan kibasan tangan—menggestur lawan bicaranya untuk tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Tidak menyenangkan, memang. Apalagi kalau kau tinggal di lingkungan seperti ini."

"Lingkungan yang bagaimana—" Natsume mengerjap sekali, baru paham beberapa saat kemudian. "Oh."

Melihat Akashi di lapangan saat itu, dan statusnya sebagai ketua OSIS, seorang Akashi pasti sangat dituntut untuk hidup dalam dunia penuh kesempurnaan. Ia tidak tahu menahu soal profesi keluarga lelaki berambut merah itu, tapi yang jelas, ia bisa membeli lebih dari apa yang dibutuhkannya. Orang-orang rela menyingkir demi memberi jalan bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia ditempatkan di posisi tertinggi dalam hierarki manusia.

Hanya saja, Natsume bukannya tidak tahu kalau kekayaan tidak selamanya membuat orang bahagia.

Akashi bersandar di sisi tangga. Ekspresinya berubah sedih ketika berkisah, "Sama seperti kau, aku juga mengalami banyak hal—dan hampir semuanya bukan memori indah. Tapi aku juga bertahan. Setidaknya, aku jadi sedikit lebih kuat."

Natsume menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku menceritakan hal ini padamu—anak baru yang jelas-jelas tidak kukenal." Senyum pahit menghias bibirnya. "Tapi kuharap kita jadi, kautahu, sedikit lebih memahami satu sama lain."

'Memahami satu sama lain'—entah kenapa frasa itu justru terdengar seperti sepasang sejoli yang saling bermesraan.

"Ah," bingung harus berkata apa, Natsume hanya mengangguk.

"Kuantar kau ke kelas sekarang?" tawar Akashi, dan Natsume mengangguk lagi.

Mereka menapaki tangga satu demi satu, seolah-olah sengaja memperlambat langkah. Natsume dengan cepat memberikan penilaian bahwa ia menyukai Akashi yang seperti ini—begitu tenang dan dewasa. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya dipilih menjadi pemimpin, baik dalam organisasi sekolah maupun ekstrakulikuler

 _Lalu, kenapa ia bisa sangat berbeda saat itu?_ Pikiran itu kembali menyerang. _Apakah dia orang yang sama dan sengaja melupakanku, atau hanya orang lain yang mirip dengan Akashi Seijuurou?_

"Omong-omong," Natsume menunduk. Berusaha menguak konfirmasi pasti. "Apa... Akashi- _san_ pergi ke suatu tempat kemarin sore?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan raut heran.

"Aku langsung pulang ke rumah setelah latihan. Tapi aku memang jalan kaki kemarin," jawabnya, agak kebingungan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

 _Kalau dia jalan kaki, berarti ada kemungkinan kalau orang itu benar-benar Akashi._ Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, ia akan sangat kecewa jika kemungkinan itu benar adanya.

Natsume cepat-cepat menyusun alasan. Gugup ia menautkan jemari. "Aku hanya sempat melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Akashi- _san_ saat jalan-jalan sore, jadi kukira itu kau—"

"Sayangnya, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarku saat berjalan—kebiasaan buruk, kurasa." Ia menggelengkan kepala, penuh sesal. Orang itu sama sekali tidak membahas pertemuannya dengan Natsume petang kemarin.

"Lain kali kalau kau melihatku, panggil saja," tambahnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak melihatmu kemarin."

Ludahnya seolah menyangkut di kerongkongan. "Y-ya. Tidak... masalah."

Haruskah ia melakukannya—menyapa Akashi saat mereka bertemu di luar area sekolah? Ia tidak mau dicegat dan diperlakukan seperti kemarin lagi karena salah panggil—walau di sisi lain, Natsume tertarik mencaritahu lebih banyak soal Akashi Seijuurou.

Tunggu.

Ia menggeleng samar, berusaha agar tidak terlihat aneh di mata Akashi. _Mencaritahu lebih banyak soal orang itu? Natsume tolol—jangan lupakan prioritas utamamu._

Tugas utamanya adalah menyelidiki dan mengusir _youkai_ —bukan mengulik biodata murid top di Rakuzan. Seandainya Madara ada di sini, ia pasti mengomel tentang bagaimana Natsume tidak bisa fokus dan begitu bodoh sampai-sampai terpengaruh orang lain.

Mereka berhenti di depan kelas Natsume, disambut dengan Hayama yang nyaris terjungkal dari kursi. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu," katanya agak ragu. "Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Akashi ringan. "Sampai ketemu."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, ia langsung berjalan ke kelasnya sendiri, mengabaikan bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya—"Itu Akashi- _san_ , kan? Kenapa dia mampir ke sini?", "Bukannya dia jalan dengan anak baru itu?"

Natsume melewati mereka tanpa suara, langsung mengempaskan diri di kursinya. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya—kenapa orang seperti Akashi rela repot-repot demi orang asing sepertinya? Toh, dia tidak memiliki kelebihan apa-apa.

Kenangan itu kembali menggema di otak. _"Matamu indah._ "

 _Tunggu._ Ia mengerjap bingung. Bisik-bisik di penjuru kelas tidak ia pedulikan. _Itu tidak mungkin dia, kan? Akashi-_ san _sendiri sudah bilang kalau dia tidak menemui siapa-siapa sepulang sekolah—_

 _"_ _Tapi dia mengenakan seragam yang sama."_ Suara lain menyahut, membuat Natsume tersentak. " _Berapa banyak sih, orang berambut merah dengan seragam Rakuzan di sini?"_

"Benar juga," keluhnya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa seenaknya saja menyimpulkan—" _tunggu._

Suara itu.

Tidak salah lagi—jejadian itu muncul lagi.

 _Dimana kau?_ Ia menggertakkan gigi dengan gusar. _Hentikan jadi pengecut dan muncul sekarang juga!_

Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh, mendorong meja dengan begitu keras hingga seisi kelas otomatis terdiam saking kagetnya. Ekspresi penasaran mereka berubah menjadi raut ketakutan.

Hayama—mengira kalau Natsume frustrasi lantaran dijadikan bahan gunjingan—berbaik hati untuk menegur mereka, "Oi, Natsume- _kun_ bisa mendengar kalian, lho."

Tersentak sendiri, Natsume baru sadar kalau ia—lagi-lagi—sudah berperilaku aneh. Ia sangat mengenali sorot itu. Mereka tidak ketakutan karena ia marah—mereka khawatir kalau dia _berbahaya dan tidak waras._

Entah dari mana, suara menyebalkan itu meledek, " _Sebaiknya kau jadi anak yang baik dan jangan ikut campur."_

"Ini salahku, aku yang terlalu emosional." Natsume memaksakan senyum. Berharap dengan begitu mereka sedikit lebih lega. "Terimakasih, Kotaro- _kun_ , tapi aku baik-baik saja." Ia menggumamkan maaf pada teman-temannya yang lain, lalu kembali duduk.

 _Ini bukan_ youkai _biasa,_ gumam Natsume. Dia terlalu pintar—bahkan kelewat pintar untuk menembus pikiran seseorang. Jenis dedemit seperti ini akan sangat berbahaya kalau tidak dibasmi sesegera mungkin. Jemarinya mengetuk meja dengan gelisah.

Di bangku sebelahnya, Hayama mengawasi dengan cemas. "Benar kau baik-baik saja? Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja."

Di sekolah lamanya, teman-teman terdekat Natsume akan mengucapkan kalimat serupa. Rasanya seperti mengalami _deja vu_.

Ia menggeleng. Ia menyukai Hayama, tapi bukan berarti laki-laki itu lolos dari kecurigaannya. Benar kata Madara—Natsume harus waspada. "Tidak. Aku hanya—terlalu tegang. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana Rakuzan. Maaf."

Sorot cerah di mata Hayama sedikit meredup, namun ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Sampai bel masuk kembali berdering, pikiran Natsume masih tidak pada tempatnya. Merasa perlu menenangkan diri di apartemen, ia mengabaikan tawaran Hayama untuk menonton basket lagi dan langsung pulang.

.

.

"'Belum terbiasa dengan suasana Rakuzan'?"

Pintu ruang ganti membuka dan menutup. Seorang pemain cadangan bergegas mengambil pakaiannya dan lari keluar—tidak mau mengganggu percakapan para senior.

"Bilangnya sih, begitu," keluh Hayama. Minuman di dalam botol langsung dihabiskan setengahnya. "Tapi tetap saja aku merasa kalau dia sedang marah."

Lapangan _indoor_ di dalam stadion olahraga Rakuzan tidak lagi ramai. Beberapa pemainnya sudah pulang, dan segelintir lainnya memutuskan untuk menambah porsi latihan. Para pemain andalan sendiri memutuskan berkumpul sejenak dan melepas lelah sambil berbincang—walau tidak semuanya terlibat (Misal, Mayuzumi yang lebih suka membaca daripada ikut bergosip).

Nebuya—dengan handuk masih dikalungkan di lehernya—menggumam rendah, "Terus kenapa? Bukannya wajar kalau dia marah gara-gara hal seperti itu?"

"Aku juga mendengarnya dari teman-temanku—mereka melihat Sei- _chan_ dan si anak baru berjalan sambil mengobrol berduaan," timpal Mibuchi. "Sei- _chan_ , kau benar-benar mampir hanya untuk mengantar Natsu- _kun_?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" pertanyaan itu ditangkis dengan tenang. Akashi sudah kembali mengenakan seragam sekolah alih-alih _jersey_ basket. "Dia ada di ruanganku. Aku sekalian mengantarnya kembali ke kelas karena kelas kami bersisian—apa ada yang salah?"

Mibuchi dan Hayama bertukar pandang. "Bukan begitu," tukas Hayama. "Hanya saja, pengaruhnya—eh—tidak begitu baik. Teman-teman jadi penasaran, kenapa Akashi Seijuurou yang sukar didekati bisa langsung akrab dengan murid baru."

"Sudah kubilang, kan," kapten mereka menghela napas. "Aku tidak mendekatinya dengan motif apapun. Sangat tidak sopan kalau aku berjalan duluan, atau membiarkan dia pergi—padahal jalur kami searah."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau bilang pada anak itu, Akashi," kata Nebuya. "Kalau dia benar-benar emosi, kan, bisa gawat."

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta maaf secepatnya."

Sejak ia bertemu dengan Natsume di ruang OSIS, Akashi bukannya tidak tahu—anak itu terlihat takut padanya. Seolah-olah mereka pernah saling bertemu di tempat lain. Bahkan ketika mereka berjalan berdua, Natsume seolah berusaha menjaga jarak.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk. "Mibuchi," ia mendesis hati-hati—ada kecemasan tersirat di sana. "Kau tidak melihat keanehan apapun padaku selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, kan?"

"Eh?" koleganya menaikkan alis. Agak heran karena sang kapten membahas topik yang sudah lama tidak disinggung. "Tidak—setidaknya, setelah pertandingan dengan Seirin musim dingin yang lalu, Sei- _chan_ sudah kembali, erm, normal."

Akashi mengembuskan napas lega.

"Kenapa? Khawatir kalau karakter lamamu kambuh lagi?" Mayuzumi menimpali dengan suara rendah. Akashi memutar kepala ke arahnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut melihat eksistensi si rambut kelabu.

"Bisa jadi."

"Santai saja, Akashi!" tanpa ragu, Hayama melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak si rambut merah. Akashi sendiri tidak berusaha berontak. "Kami sudah mengenalimu cukup lama untuk bisa membedakan mana Akashi yang satu dan mana Akashi yang satunya lagi—"

"Dasar bodoh, jangan keraskan suaramu di tempat seperti ini. Menggema, tahu," tegur Nebuya. "Tapi Hayama benar, Akashi. Kalau kau berubah, kami akan jadi orang-orang pertama yang tahu."

Mayuzumi, alih-alih ikut mendukung, hanya mendengus dan kembali membaca—seolah-olah perkara si kapten adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu ia pedulikan.

Sepasang mata merah itu menatap lantai. Bayangannya secara halusinatif bergerak sendiri, memamerkan sekilas seringai.

Ia tidak boleh memunculkan sosok itu lagi. Tidak dengan insiden traumatis yang sudah terjadi beberapa tahun silam.

"Mudah-mudahan saja benar begitu." Tas olahraga disampirkan di pundak kiri, sedang tas sekolahnya dijinjing dengan tangan kanan. "Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Ayah sudah menunggu di rumah."

Yang lain saling melambai ke arahnya ketika pintu ruang ganti mengayun tertutup.

Dari dalam Akashi masih mendengar suara mereka samar-samar. "Apa menurutmu Akashi tidak apa-apa? Tadi Natsume- _kun_ , sekarang dia—"

Perasaan bersalah diam-diam menyusupi dada Akashi. Salahnyakah kalau Natsume menjadi korban gunjingan? Apakah dia—lagi-lagi—membiarkan egonya melunjak tinggi tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan orang lain?

"Sei- _chan_ memang agak lelah," timpal Mibuchi. Nada suaranya terdengar prihatin. "Ayahnya kumat lagi, kurasa—menjejali kapten kita yang malang dengan berbagai kewajiban seberat itu."

Suara Mayuzumi terdengar paling pelan di antara yang lain. "Dia bisa menolak tuntutan itu kapan saja."

"Dan langsung didepak dari keluarga? Yang benar saja." Nebuya bergumam. Detik berikutnya ia meraung. "Hayama sialan! Itu makanan yang kusimpan dari tadi—"

Memutuskan bahwa pembicaraan penting sudah berakhir—dan tidak ada gunanya terus-terusan mencuri dengar, Akashi memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit—mungkin karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

Pusingnya semakin menjadi ketika ia mencapai pintu keluar stadion. Betapa ia sangat membenci terlihat lemah seperti ini. Sepertinya Akashi masih menyimpan aspirin di laci kamar—mudah-mudahan.

 _"_ _Satu-satunya obat untuk sakit kepalamu_ ," sebuah suara yang sangat familier menyeletuk, " _Adalah menemui_ dia _."_

Pandangan Akashi menggelap setelah itu.

.

.

Beberapa meter dari stadion, Natsume dan Madara mengitari saentaro gedung Rakuzan, berusaha mencari kejanggalan sekecil apapun. Sedikit lebih mudah untuk bergerak leluasa, karena hampir semua siswa sudah pulang—menyisakan beberapa orang yang bertugas membersihkan kelas-kelas.

Madara ngotot ingin mengawasi halaman belakang terlebih dahulu. Alibinya, "Ini tempat yang strategis untuk persembunyian _youkai_." Padahal ia hanya mengendusi aroma makanan dari kedai sebelah selama limabelas menit.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini," kata Natsume. " _Sensei—_ tolong serius sedikit dan bantu aku."

Madara masih mengendus-endus.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kucing itu, Natsume mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Halaman belakang sekolah terbagi menjadi dua—satu sisi dijadikan lapangan, sedang sisi yang lain menjadi lahan kosong tanpa perkakas apapun. Hanya rumput dan semak yang dibiarkan tumbuh liar di sepanjang pagar.

Bibir bawah digigit ketika berpikir. Kalau saja ia tahu wajah dan nama _youkai_ itu, dia bisa saja memanggilnya kapan saja. Sayang, ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal si makhluk halus kecuali mengenali suaranya.

Kemudian pertanyaan itu muncul di otak— _apa_ youkai _ini juga terperangkap di dalam_ yuujinchou? _Apakah dia salah satu dari sekian banyak roh halus korban Reiko-_ san _?_

Natori bilang kalau dedemit itu mencari seseorang. Apa Natsume-lah yang ia cari, dengan motif ingin namanya dikembalikan?

Kemungkinan itu langsung ia sampaikan pada Madara. Kucing jejadian itu sendiri tampaknya sudah lelah makan bau-bauan. "Itu bisa saja terjadi," katanya. "Tapi seandainya memang iya, kenapa dia tidak menemuimu secara langsung? Kenapa dia memaksamu datang ke Kyoto, alih-alih menyerangmu di kampung halaman?"

"Mungkin—" ragu-ragu, Natsume menyampaikan argumen. "Dia juga terperangkap, sama seperti _youkai_ wanita yang kutemui di kuil saat itu."

"Oh, hebat." Madara memutar bola mata. Menyahut sarkastis. "Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah melihatmu ditipu oleh roh kelas atas. Sekarang menyesal, kan, langsung bertindak tanpa berpikir?"

Nada suaranya terdengar lelah. "Sudahlah, _sensei_. Mau mengeluh seperti apapun percuma—kita sudah terlanjur di sini."

Mana mungkin dia langsung pulang tanpa berusaha dan mengibarkan bendera putih begitu saja?

"Aku penasaran bagaimana wujudnya." Sepasang mata Madara berkilat agresif. "Seandainya dia sekuat yang kubayangkan, mungkin aku bisa tidak makan seharian."

Penuh percaya diri dan sombong seperti biasa. Natsume memilih untuk tidak menanggapi. "Memangnya _sensei_ tidak merasakan hawa eksistensi _youkai_ sesosokpun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku sempat merasakannya beberapa menit setelah kita tiba di sini," jawab Madara tanpa ragu. Alisnya bertaut. "Tapi aneh—dia hilang dan pergi begitu saja. Seperti air di keran bocor."

"Keran bocor?" nada suara Natsume menyiratkan kegelian.

"Tahu, kan, keran bocor yang sekalinya tidak disumbat akan mengeluarkan air sebanyak-banyaknya," ujarnya. "Tampaknya _ayakashi_ yang satu ini berusaha keras melenyapkan jejak eksistensinya—atau semacam itu."

"Hmm," keduanya menatap langit senja. Suara klakson mobil mengiringi terbangnya para unggas. "Masuk akal, tapi sulit dibuktikan."

"Memang. Aku benci tipikal roh yang seperti ini." Tubuh gemuknya merayap di sepanjang rumput, memutari area tersebut. Baru sebentar berjalan, wajahnya sudah terbentur kaki seseorang.

"Ah, maaf."

Natsume membelalak ketika mengenali sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu. "Kau—siswi yang kemarin, kan?"

Ekspresi gadis itu meragu sejenak, seolah berusaha mengingat-ingat. Wajahnya mencerah ketika berkata, "Kau laki-laki yang berteriak kemarin itu, kan? Aku ingat sekarang."

Wajah Natsume memanas. "Soal yang kemarin itu tolong lupakan saja."

Gadis itu terkikik. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya lembut. "Tapi kurasa kau adalah orang yang menarik, Natsume- _kun_."

Ekspresi Natsume berubah detik itu juga. Menarik?

 _"_ _Aku hanya—tertarik padamu."_

 _"_ _Manusia yang menarik."_

Tidak menyadari perubahan raut lawan bicaranya, gadis itu masih mengoceh. "Tapi ini kebetulan yang agak mengejutkan. Apa ini kucingmu?" dia membungkuk, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai Madara.

Madara, tentu saja, tidak membiarkan dirinya diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan.

"Kau selalu ke sini setiap sore?" tanya Natsume.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Jawabannya agak ragu-ragu. "Ya. Aku—kehilangan sesuatu. Jatuhnya di sekitar sini, jadi aku mencarinya setiap pulang sekolah."

"Kehilangan sesuatu?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang padamu—karena, er," ia menjilat bibir. "Aku belum benar-benar mengenalmu, jadi..."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Natsume menggeleng. "Tadinya aku ingin bantu mencarikan barang yang hilang itu, tapi karena kau merasa tidak nyaman, yah—"

Gadis itu menunduk. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya. "Jadi, kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Tengkuknya diusap dengan canggung. "Sebenarnya, aku juga sedang mencari sesuatu," akunya. "Kucingku di sini juga membantu mencarikan." Ia menunjuk ke arah Madara yang mendesis tidak senang.

Untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, pupil gadis itu melebar. Seolah-olah ketakutan pada sesuatu yang tak kasat. "Begitu..." katanya lemah. "Kurasa—aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Lho, terus barang yang kaucari bagaimana— _sensei,_ kau ini kenapa, sih?" ia menegur sang kucing yang terus-terusan menyundul kakinya.

"Tanya soal kasus itu, bodoh! Nanti dia keburu pergi!"

Nyaris saja Natsume lupa tujuan awalnya ke sini. "Anu—tunggu!" ia meraih lengan gadis itu cepat-cepat. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Wajahnya tampak ketakutan, tapi ia tidak menjawab.

"Aku bukan orang Kyoto, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu." Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat seperti seorang pemaksa, genggaman di lengan si gadis dilepas. "Ini soal kasus yang akhir-akhir terjadi di sini—soal teror mimpi yang dialami oleh orang-orang sekitar."

Ekspresi gadis itu berubah. "Maksudmu, 'Serangan Bawah Sadar'?"

"Serangan—apa?"

"Serangan Bawah Sadar. Kami menamainya begitu karena banyak orang mengalami gangguan ketika mereka tidur, dan bukannya saat mereka sedang sadar," jelasnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada kerabatmu yang diserang juga?"

Wajah Natsume berubah cerah. Tampaknya ia menemukan satu oknum yang bisa ditanyai. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu?"

Perempuan itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. "Kurasa lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain." Suaranya merendah. "Di restoran sebelah sana, mungkin?"

Lagi-lagi kaki Natsume disenggol, lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. "Cepat bilang 'ya'!"

Sayang, ketiganya sama sekali tidak menyadari munculnya sosok keempat yang sejak tadi mengintai dari balik pintu belakang.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu takut."

"Tidak apa-apa—" pelayan membagikan menu pada mereka berdua (Madara mencak-mencak karena tidak bisa memilih makanan). "Aku hanya sedikit paranoid akhir-akhir ini."

Setelah beberapa kali meyakinkan penjaga restoran kalau Madara bukan kucing betulan, mereka berhasil masuk. Perut Natsume nyaris mati rasa karena berkali-kali dipukul _sensei_ -nya sebagai bentuk protes.

Natsume mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bisa dimaklumi. Insiden Serangan-entah-apa-namanya pasti membuat siapa saja cemas." Sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman selagi satu tangannya sibuk mengelus perut. "Omong-omong, kita belum benar-benar berkenalan. Aku Natsume Takashi, murid pindahan."

Iris gelap gadis itu membola. "Ah, jadi kau murid baru yang digosipkan dekat dengan ketua OSIS," katanya pelan. "Aku Sawamura Katana. Kelas II-3."

"Jadi, Sawamura- _san_ ," mengabaikan Madara yang mencolek-colek minta disodori menu, ia melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Apa yang kauketahui tentang insiden ini?"

"Kejadiannya berawal dari beberapa bulan yang lalu," jelas Sawamura. Kedua tangannya bersilang di atas pangkuan. "Orang-orang mengeluh tidak bisa tidur. Kami sempat menganggap itu hal biasa, karena siapa saja bisa mengalami gangguan tidur, kan?

"Beberapa hari kemudian, satu orang meninggal setelah mengundurkan diri. Dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit, atau cedera di bagian tubuh manapun—setidaknya itu yang orang-orang terdekatnya ketahui. Hasil autopsi menyatakan kalau orang itu mati karena serangan jantung." Matanya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. "Agaknya dia meninggal lantaran terkejut atau ketakutan."

"Kau kenal dengan orang itu?" tanya Natsume.

Ragu-ragu, Sawamura mengangguk. "Dia adalah salah seorang guru magang di Rakuzan yang baru bekerja sekitar setengah tahun terakhir," katanya. "Saat itu, aku sudah tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres—karena _sensei_ sendiri berkali-kali terlihat seperti orang yang kurang tidur. Orang-orang berusaha _denial_. Mereka mengira kematian _sensei_ sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mimpi buruk. Hanya kebetulan di waktu yang sama.

"Dua hari kemudian, salah satu murid kelas dua kedapatan mengamuk sambil tidur. Lucu, memang. Ketika terbangun, dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kekacauan di kelas terjadi gara-gara dia. Beberapa orang menganggapnya lucu—tapi aku tidak. Aku tahu ada benang merah di antara fenomena-fenomena itu, dan aku kesal karena tidak ada yang menanggapinya dengan serius." Ia menggigit bibir.

"Apa Sawamura- _san_ ingat apa yang diocehkan temanmu saat mengamuk?"

Kepala gadis itu miring sedikit saat berusaha mengingat. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'ingin ketemu seseorang yang sudah melanggar hukum'—atau semacamnya." Kepalanya digelengkan. "Aku tidak begitu ingat, karena setelah itu ramai sekali. Guru-guru berusaha menenangkan murid itu, dan tidak sedikit yang cedera. Dia bangun tepat ketika kepalanya terbentur ujung meja.

"Kasusnya tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Seorang guru magang langsung memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajar. Nenek penjaga kantin memutuskan untuk berlibur ke kota lain karena tidak bisa tidur nyenyak—"

"Dia pindah ke kotaku," kata Natsume, senang karena bisa menemukan hubungan antarkasus. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku mendengarnya bicara soal mimpi buruk saat di kuil—kecuali dia adalah orang yang berbeda."

Sawamura menaikkan alisnya. "Bisa jadi."

Kalau begitu, Natori tidak salah. _Youkai_ itu benar-benar merasuk di bawah kesadaran para korban, dan kini bersarang di sekolah. "Tapi kenapa kepala sekolah tidak tahu apa-apa?" tanyanya. "Dua kali aku bertanya, dan dua kali pula ia menyanggah mentah-mentah."

"Wajar saja." Sawamura menyahut lesu. "Rakuzan adalah sekolah elit—dan pihak sekolah begitu mengantisipasi munculnya skandal dalam bentuk apapun. Sudah menjadi adat Rakuzan untuk melapisi segala kekurangan mereka dengan kesempurnaan."

"Masuk akal."

Buku menu diabaikan begitu saja, seolah keduanya enggan memesan apapun. Madara yang tadinya paling antusias menghabiskan seisi pesanan memilih diam.

"Jadi," berusaha memecah keheningan, Natsume kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Apa Sawamura- _san_ pernah memikirkan pelaku di balik kasus ini?"

Gadis itu menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. "Natsume- _kun_ ," bisiknya, "Apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia?"

Ekspresinya terlihat begitu serus. Natsume seolah tidak dapat merasakan suasana di sekitarnya lagi—restoran terasa begitu sepi, padahal penuh oleh pengunjung. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku," katanya mantap.

Sawamura baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, melontarkan pengakuan, ketika tiba-tiba Natsume merasa pundaknya dipegang. Otomatis gadis itu urung bicara. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di balik punggung lawan bicaranya.

"Natsume Takashi." Ia merasa tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengenali suara itu—tapi tetap saja, ia memutar kepala.

Akashi Seijuurou, lagi-lagi masih berseragam lengkap, menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Natsume meneguk ludah. Kenapa laki-laki ini selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Kita perlu bicara," katanya datar. Ia ganti menatap Sawamura, berujar sesopan mungkin, "Maafkan aku, tapi—kau lebih baik pulang saja. Akan tidak sopan kalau aku membiarkanmu menunggu terlalu lama."

 _Lebih tidak sopan lagi kalau kau menyela pembicaraan penting seperti ini,_ Natsume ingin menyanggah, tapi ia memilih diam. Sorot mata yang ditujukan padanya begitu mengintimidasi. "Maafkan aku, Sawamura- _san_ ," bisiknya penuh sesal. "Kurasa kita bisa—melanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok."

Sawamura sendiri buru-buru berdiri. Tampaknya ia—sama seperti Natsume—merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan yang muncul. Suaranya masih serupa bisikan ketika berkata, "Aku mengerti." Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Madara meledak. "Oi, Natsume—prioritasmu sekarang ini mencari informasi, bukannya—" matanya membola. "Natsume?"

Kedua sosok itu sudah menghilang dengan begitu cepat.

"Dasar Natsume," gerutu Madara. "Kenapa dia tidak menunggu pertimbangan dariku, sih? Anak itu terlalu lunak pada siapa saja, jadinya begini."

Mengabaikan pekik kaget dari pengunjung yang lain, ia menyusup di sepanjang lantai restoran, berusaha mengendus jejak perginya Natsume dan laki-laki asing itu (bagi Madara, Akashi adalah orang asing—kalau dia memang manusia betulan).

Ia langsung berhenti ketika melihat keduanya berbincang di bangku luar restoran.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku, rupanya." Suara Akashi terdengar puas, tapi juga meremehkan.

Nada suara Natsume terdengar bingung ketika menjawab, "Akashi- _san_ sendiri yang memberitahuku."

"Bisa jadi." Madara hanya bisa menatap punggung Akashi dari tempat ia mengintip. Penasaran seperti apa wajah laki-laki sialan itu saat bicara. "Aku cukup sopan untuk tidak menempelkan hidungku sembarangan di pembicaraan orang lain. Berterimakasihlah karena sifatku yang murah hati ini."

 _'_ _berterimakasihlah'—_ seolah-olah dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar saja.

Tampaknya Natsume juga memikirkan hal yang sama, karena ia menyahut, "Kurasa akan lebih baik lagi kalau Akashi- _san_ menunggu sebentar." Wajahnya gelisah.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu."

Mau tidak mau Madara agak tertarik. Level kesombongan Akashi Seijuurou ini tampaknya bisa menjadi tandingannya. "Tapi awas saja kalau dia mengapa-apakah Natsume," gerutuannya membenam di tengah keramaian. "Kalau iya—"

"Aku bicara begini untuk kebaikanmu." Akashi bergerak selangkah mendekati Natsume. Ucapan berikutnya muncul begitu saja tanpa basa-basi. "Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sawamura Katana."

Natsume mengerjap kaget. "Kenapa?"

"Dia berbahaya—tidak. Kalian akan saling membahayakan kalau bertemu."

"Saling membahayakan?" Madara berpikir keras. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak mendeteksi hawa _youkai_ pada gadis itu—tidak juga aura mengerikan. Sawamura sama seperti manusia lain pada umumnya; menyebalkan, barangkali, tapi tidak berbahaya.

Lantas, kenapa orang ini—Akashi, yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu duduk perkaranya—bersikap seolah-olah ia tahu semuanya? Apa maksudnya Natsume dan Sawamura bisa saling membahayakan?

 _Apa jangan-jangan_ —mata sipit Madara melebar— _ada hubungan antara Akashi Seijuurou dengan insiden ini?_

"Berbahaya bagaimana?" seolah tidak puas dengan jawaban barusan, Natsume masih mengejar. "Aku tidak paham—kenapa dia bisa berbahaya? Kenapa _kami bisa salilng membahayakan_?"

Jawabannya singkat. "Sudah kubilang, ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, kan," Akashi lagi-lagi bergerak selangkah mendekati Natsume. Lawan bicaranya membeku di tempat, tidak tahu harus menjauh atau tidak. "Aku tertarik padamu. Kalau ada orang lain yang sampai memanfaatkanmu—" Madara ingin melompat dan menghalangi keduanya bersentuhan, tapi gagal; kakinya tidak bisa bergerak seinci pun. "—aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka."

 _Apa-apaan itu?_

Tidak tahan lagi, ia langsung menyergap ke arah kedua laki-laki yang tengah terlibat dalam percakapan intens, berteriak. "Natsume! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Dia seenaknya saja menyuruhmu padahal—" melempar lirik sengit ke arah si rambut merah. "—tahu apa-apa saja tidak."

Natsume melirik ke arah _sensei_ -nya dengan gelisah. Memunculkan diri di sini dan bicara sebegini keras akan sangat mencurigakan di mata orang awam. Apa yang akan dikatakan Akashi kalau dia benar-benar mendengarnya?

Berusaha bersikap senetral mungkin, ia mengisyaratkan Madara untuk menyingkir. "Sana, pergi," desisnya di sela-sela gigi yang merapat. "Kita bicara nanti."

"Aku serius, Natsume! Jangan sebegitu mudahnya percaya pada orang asing!"

Akashi menangkap percakapan itu tanpa suara. Wajahnya tidak terlihat terkejut, sekalipun agak heran. "Jadi itu kucingmu," katanya pelan. "Sudah kuduga."

"Apa?" Natsume mengalihkan fokusnya, kebingungan.

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu," wajahnya terlihat puas. Irisnya—astaga, Natsume baru menyadari kalau keduanya berbeda warna. Mata kirinya berkilat-kilat keemasan, sedang yang satunya merah seperti yang dikenali Natsume—menatap tanpa berkedip "Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, Natsume Takashi."

Yang ditatap berusaha bicara, tapi tidak ada satu kata pun berhasil keluar.

 _Lagi-lagi kata itu—'menarik'._ Sisi menarik mana dari seorang Natsume Takashi yang terkenal aneh dan tidak pernah terlihat menonjol dalam bidang apapun?

"Yah," Akashi tersenyum. Lengan Natsume ditepuk pelan. "Kurasa aku sudah menyampaikan pesanku dengan baik. Kalau kau ingin selamat di sini, jangan sampai apapun yang kaucari menemukanmu lebih dulu."

Kali ini Madara ganti menatap Akashi dengan ekspresi ngeri.

Tanpa menunggu respons Natsume, ia melewati laki-laki itu dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku salah duga," kata Madara. Ekspresinya menggelap saat memelototi arah perginya Akashi. "Dia tahu lebih banyak dari yang kuduga."

Natsume mengangguk lambat-lambat, mengiyakan.

 _Tapi kenapa aku malah tidak menyukai kenyataan itu?_


	5. Chapter 4

"Seijuurou- _sama_ ," suara seorang pelayan terdengar dari balik pintu kamar. "Tuan Besar meminta Anda makan bersama sekarang."

Pena yang sejak tadi hanya digerakkan tanpa digunakan bergulir jatuh ke lantai berkarpet. "Aku akan segera ke sana," katanya.

Kamar yang luas itu tidak pernah ramai. Seolah mewakili seisi mansion—tapi juga menjadi satu-satunya tempat dimana Akashi tidak membiarkan sang ayah mendaratkan seujung jaripun di sini. Ketika rumah dipenuhi dengan suasana Viktorian, Akashi memberi nuansa monokrom minimalis pada tiap perabot.

Setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit—lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali—merasakan kebebasan di ruangan ini.

Kepalanya diusap sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Jemari-jemari panjang menelusuri helai rambut, menembus kulit kepala, lalu memijatnya perlahan-lahan. Sakit kepala sialan itu tidak juga sembuh.

Agak cemas, ia langsung menelepon Mibuchi sore itu—entah kenapa dia memutuskan untuk menelepon manusia yang satu itu—bertanya, "Aku langsung pulang setelah latihan, kan?"

Lawan bicaranya di seberang telepon keheranan, tapi dengan senang hati menjawab, " _Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tanya saja pada teman-teman yang lain, mereka melihatmu keluar dari ruang ganti, kok._ " Suaranya berubah khawatir setelah itu. " _Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Sei-chan? Tidak sakit atau semacamnya? Aku punya kerabat yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit kepalamu itu_ —"

Merasa tidak perlu mendengar ceramah lebih panjang, ia memutuskan untuk mematikan sambungan.

"Mereka melihatku keluar dari ruang ganti," gumamnya. "Tapi mereka tidak melihatku berjalan pulang."

Akashi menggigit bibir. Terakhir kali ia terserang sakit kepala sesering ini adalah ketika insiden _itu_ muncul. Saat-saat ketika ia kehilangan kesadaran, dan terbangun di tengah situasi asing—astaga, dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Ketika ia melihat ekspresi Natsume pagi ini, rasa cemasnya memuncak. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya—dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu.

 _Jangan-jangan..._ rambut kemerahannya sudah mencuat ke mana-mana karena terus dijambak. Ia mengeluarkan tawa ringan, sarat kekhawatiran. "Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi lagi, kan?"

Buku-buku yang menumpuk di atas meja ditumpuk rapi. Sastra Jepang, sejarah Jepang, matematika tingkat lanjut, _extended science_ —ia sendiri sudah kenyang dijejali buku-buku itu.

Tapi mau apa lagi, Akashi Masaomi, sang ayah, begitu mengedepankan pendidikan.

Tidak— _ia mendewakan kesempurnaan._ Ia adalah penggerak catur, sedang Akashi berperan sebagai pionnya. Dan, lagi-lagi, itu adalah topik yang lebih baik tidak dibawa kembali ke permukaan ingatan.

Merapal mantra— _makan malam ini tidak akan lebih lama dari setengah jam—_ ia meninggalkan kamar tidur.

.

.

Tiga kilometer dari kediaman keluarga Akashi, Natsume masih meributkan berbagai macam deduksi. Madara yang mengeluh tidak kebagian jatah makan makanan ringan merajuk dengan berubah wujud.

"Akashi- _san_ agak aneh." Lembar kertas di atas meja tidak lagi bersih—sudah dicorat-coret sedemikian rupa. Panah di mana-mana, berusaha menghubungkan satu peristiwa dengan fenomena lain. Tiap katanya dilingkari berkali-kali hingga melubangi kertas. "Tidak—semuanya aneh. Sawamura- _san_ jadi takut padaku, padahal aku sudah nyaris berhasil mengorek informasi. Akashi- _san_ sama sekali tidak membahas masalah kemarin, padahal sore itu dia—" ujung pena menodai tepi kertas.

"Aku tidak menyukai anak itu." Suara rendah Madara menggaung di seisi kamar. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa roh halus di dalamnya. Dia manusia, aku tahu itu," geramnya.

Akashi memang manusia solid, semua orang jelas-jelas mengetahui fakta itu.

Ia bukan _youkai_. Tubuhnya tidak menembus tembok, dan—walaupun Natsume sering melakukan kontak fisik dengan para roh—ia berani menjamin bahwa Akashi adalah manusia hanya dengan menyentuhnya (dan tubrukan pertama mereka adalah bukti nyata). Pembuluh darah kentara sekali bekerja di bawah kulit pucat itu. Ia ada, dan ia hidup.

Hanya saja—Natsume sendiri tidak dapat menjelaskan kenapa bulu kuduknya selalu meremang ketika laki-laki itu mendekat. Menciptakan kontak mata secara langsung saja sudah menguras energi setara yang ia gunakan untuk melawan para jejadian.

"Kemarin _sensei_ juga melihatnya, kan?" ia bertanya, separuh putus asa karena otaknya buntu luar biasa. "Mata Akashi- _san_ berbeda warna."

Ia tidak bisa melupakan kilat keemasan itu. Sorot matanya berbeda. Jauh lebih liar, agresif, dan—mudah-mudahan saja asumsinya keliru— _lapar._

Ingin rasanya Natsume mempercayai kejanggalan itu sebagai permaiann cahaya semata—tapi, tidak. Sorot itu seperti membangkitkan sesuatu yang lain di dalam diri Akashi Seijuurou.

Jawaban Madara sama sekali tidak membantu. "Aku tidak melihatnya. Ogah—sudah kepalang kesal."

"Apa itu hanya ilusiku?" gumam Natsume. " _Sensei_ benar-benar tidak merasakan aura apapun saat melihatnya?"

"Aku ini _youkai_ kelas tinggi, Nak," suara makhluk jelmaan kucing itu menggeram. Kentara sekali nadanya meremehkan. "Instingku lebih kuat dari _ayakashi_ kebanyakan. Dan untuk menegaskan pertanyaanmu sekali lagi, ya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk apapun di dalam tubuh Akashi Seijuurou."

"Masalahnya," kembali mewujud kucing bundar, ia mondar-mandir. "Aku khawatir kalau dia memiliki andil yang besar dalam kasus ini. Di sempat menyebut-nyebut soal apa yang kaucari, kan?"

Ia mengangguk. "'jangan sampai apapun yang kaucari menemukanmu lebih dulu', itu katanya." Kalimat itu terpatri begitu kuat di otak. Matanya bergerak dengan gelisah ke arah _sensei_ -nya ketika berkata, "Dia tidak mungkin tahu tentang misi ini, kan?"

"Ya, kecuali kalau kau sudah memberitahunya tanpa sadar, atau—"

"Dia memang terlibat di dalamnya." Natsume melanjutkan, terkesiap. "Tapi itu bukan satu-satunya kemungkinan, kan? Bisa saja dia korban—atau kerabat korban. Bisa saja dia mendengar soal kasus itu dari siapa saja."

"Dan tahu kalau ada _youkai_ yang bermain di belakang semua ini?" Madara mencibir. "Kecuali dia punya keahlian sepertimu atau Natori, hal itu nyaris mustahil."

Sekalipun begitu, Madara merasa bahwa Akashi Seijuurou berbeda dengan orang lain yang pernah ia temui, seolah-olah kucing yang bisa berbicara hanya satu dari sekian banyak keajaiban dunia yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengontak Natori sekarang juga. Aku tidak betah meraba-raba dalam gelap seperti ini," usulnya. "Atau kau lebih suka aku pergi dan menyampaikan 'pesan'mu sekarang juga?"

Mau tidak mau Natsume setuju—ia sendiri tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa kasus yang harus ia hadapi ternyata sebegini buram. Berkali-kali ia diingatkan tentang konsekuensi dari misi ini, dan seperti apa _youkai_ yang perlu mereka hadapi. Natori yang seharusnya mengemban tanggung jawab itu seharusnya tahu lebih banyak.

 _Seharusnya_. Natsume tidak yakin dengan pendapatnya sendiri. "Aku akan mengontak Natori- _san—_ tapi tidak sekarang. Dan jangan coba-coba pergi dan merepotkan Natori- _san_ ," katanya. Melihat Madara ingin membuka mulut dan memprotes, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan: mencaritahu lebih banyak tentang Akashi- _san_. Kalau aku bisa mengenalnya sedikit lebih baik, mungkin dia akan berbaik hati menjelaskan banyak hal."

"Naif seperti biasanya," dengus Madara. "Tetap saja, Natori membutuhkan setiap rincian info yang ada."

Omelan itu dibalas dengan gumaman separuh sadar.

Boleh saja ia dikatai naif, terlalu lembek, atau apapun itu—Natsume sudah sangat terbiasa dijejali kata-kata yang lebih buruk—tapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menolak mempercayai sisi buruk seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Kenapa memangnya?_ Otaknya bergaung. _Dia nyaris mencelakaimu, menghasutmu, dan membuatmu berada di posisi terburuk._

Cuplikan fragmen itu kembali muncul. Ia ingat betul dimana Akashi menepuk lengannya, bagaimana ia menatap lurus sehingga kakinya terpaku di tanah, dan betapa _baiknya_ lelaki itu. "Dia orang yang baik," elaknya. "Dia pasti terlalu kelelahan karena memiliki beban seberat itu—"

 _Dan menimpakannya padamu? Bijaksana sekali._ Suara itu mencibir. Ini bukan suara penuh cemooh yang selalu didengarnya di sekolah.

Suara itu adalah suaranya sendiri. Apa Natsume mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri? "Kelihatannya pikiranku mulai kacau," keluhnya.

"Jangan khawatir," suara Madara teredam balutan selimut. "Kau memang sudah aneh sejak awal."

Kedua tungkai bersilang di atas pantat kursi. Jawaban sarkas berbalut nada lembut terdengar setelahnya. "Aku tahu." Napasnya terasa begitu berat. "Ada suara yang muncul di otakku, dan dia—berisik sekali akhir-akhir ini, sampai-sampai aku hampir mengiranya _youkai_ itu. Aku tidak mungkin dirasuki, kan?"

"Kalau iya, aku sudah mengeluarkannya detik ini juga. Dia akan jadi pengganti _makanan ringan_ yang baik," kata Madara, sedikit menekankan kata 'makanan ringan' untuk membuat Natsume jengah. Matanya berkilat-kilat ambisius beberapa detik kemudian. "Bicara soal _youkai_ membuatku lapar. Sekali ini saja apa aku boleh pulang ke Shinjuku dan—"

"Tidak."

Mungkin, kalau dia tidak keberatan, Madara bisa menyelinap masuk dan ikut makan malam mewah di mansion Akashi. Itu kalau si kucing tidak keberatan makan dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai.

Seperti biasa, 'acara makan' di kediaman itu selalu tertata sempurna. Deretan pelayan berbaris, menyajikan menu untuk kedua tuan mereka. Pelayan laki-laki yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang memegang sampanye di tangan—untuk Masaomi, tentu saja. Puteranya masih di bawah umur untuk mencicipi minuman itu.

Membentuk formasi sempurna, selayaknya latihan, mereka meletakkan sajian di atas meja sesuai urutan; makanan pembuka, deretan menu utama, dan hidangan penutup. Serentak, tutup makanan dibuka. Aroma sedap langsung menguar seketika.

Akashi akan langsung melahapnya, kalau saja tidak pernah dihajar etika.

Dengan kesopanan terlatih, ia mengambil makanan pembuka terlebih dahulu. Gelas _wine_ berisi air putih diletakkan di sebelah kiri piringnya. Masaomi melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua pelayan maju, membentangkan serbet putih di atas pangkuan masing-masing, lalu mundur lagi.

"Jadi," Masaomi, dari ujung meja makan, bertanya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Langsung dijawab, "Seperti biasa." Ia menjawab dingin. "Aku yang terbaik."

Tidak ada kehangatan keluarga. Tidak ada tawa yang mengiringi. Bahkan, intensi untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain sudah menguap lenyap sejak kepergian Shiori—satu-satunya medium bagi kedua sosok yang begitu keras kepala itu.

Pembicaraan selalu berputar di konfirmasi. Ayahnya menuntut kesempurnaan, dan itulah yang dilakukan Akashi. Selama ia menempati peringkat teratas di angkatan, dan selama tidak ada seorang pun merusak tatanan penuh perfeksionis itu, Masaomi tidak peduli.

Sang ayah sendiri tidak berinisiatif memuji. Suaranya sama dinginnya ketika menjawab, "Memang harus begitu. Apa arti namamu kalau tidak disandingkan dengan kesempurnaan." Ia menyelap mulut dengan cara yang begitu elegan dan terdidik, sebagaimana kaum elit pada umumnya.

Akashi melahap _ravioli_ _ **[1]**_ -nya dengan tenang. Kalimat menusuk seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya—ia sudah terbiasa. _Sangat terbiasa_.

"Kudengar," suara Masaomi kembali mengisi keheningan ruang makan. Seorang pelayan maju, menghidangkan makanan utama—daging sapi yang dipanggang halus dan dicacah rapi dengan nasi panas—lalu kembali mundur ke barisan. "Kau sedang dekat dengan anak baru, Seijuurou."

Dentingan sendok di piring Akashi berhenti.

Selera makannya hilang begitu saja. Ia mengangkat wajah, menatap ke arah sang ayah dengan ekspresi datar. _Dia hanya bertanya. Jangan terlihat seperti orang bersalah._ "Apa Hayama memberitahumu?"

"Aku punya telinga dan mata di mana-mana," jawab Masaomi, tak kalah datar.

Akashi enggan menanyakan detail. Bukan sekali ini Masaomi mengetahui hal-hal yang selama ini ia genggam begitu erat—masalahnya di lingkup pertemanan, rahasia-rahasia yang hanya ia dan beberapa orang terpercaya ketahui, bahkan masa-masa tergelapnya tahun lalu—semua informasi itu berlanjut dan diterima dengan baik oleh Masaomi.

Sampai-sampai, ia khawatir mimpinya sewaktu tidur dapat ditelisik. Tidak ada yang tahu kemampuan ayahnya bisa mencapai level mana.

Ia berusaha menjaga raut wajah dan nada bicaranya ketika menyahut, "Kurasa akan sangat baik menciptakan relasi yang dekat dengan siapa saja." Jawaban itu meluncur begitu lancar. Matanya berkilat penuh arti ketika menatap Masaomi. "Bukan begitu, _Ayah_? Kau sendiri yang menginginkan aku melebarkan sayap dan mengenal semua orang."

"Untuk keperluan bisnis—ya." Akashi dewasa mengangguk. "Melebarkan sayap bukan berarti menjalin ikatan personal dengan mereka. Lihat dari segi yang lain—apa anak itu menguntungkanmu? Apa dia bisa meningkatkan kualitas hidupmu untuk ke depannya?"

Puteranya tidak menjawab. Mulutnya penuh dengan daging sapi.

"Sia-sia saja kalau kau mendekatinya tanpa memperoleh profit apapun. Pergaulan yang keliru akan menggagalkan usahamu mempertahankan peringkat selama ini."

 _Peduli apa kau soal peringkat,_ kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Akashi mengerang tertahan, buku-buku jarinya memutih. _Yang kaupedulikan hanya bagaimana nama Akashi bisa terlihat baik di mata masyarakat._

"Dia—" posturnya ditegakkan. "—sangat menguntungkan. Dia orang yang berbakat, dan bakatnya akan sangat membantuku kelak. Dengan bantuanku, dia bisa berguna."

Masaomi tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap puteranya dalam dia, seolah mencoba menembus isi pikiran anak itu. Akashi balas menatap dengan ekspresi yakin.

Entah apa yang ada di benaknya saat itu, tapi kata-kata itu meluncur keluar tanpa diolah sama sekali. Tapi alibi ini jauh lebih baik daripada malah membantah sang ayah. Demi keselamatan Natsume, dan demi harga diri sendiri, Akashi terpaksa meludahkan dusta sepahit itu.

Natsume Takashi boleh takut padanya—tapi jangan sampai ia terlibat masalah keluarganya.

Jangan sampai ia menjadi bagian dalam lingkaran kelam Akashi. Tidak. Ia tidak akan tega membayangkannya.

Hati-hati ia menyilangkan kedua jari di bawah meja. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan gagal."

"Seorang Akashi memang tidak digariskan untuk gagal." Akhirnya Masaomi kembali angkat suara. "Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah. Ingat itu, Seijuurou."

 _Kenapa kau tidak banting piring ini ke arahnya?_ Tawaran di otaknya terasa begitu menggoda, namun Akashi memilih diam. Tatapannya mengarah ke bawah, hanya berani menciptakan kontak makan dengan piring.

"Baik... Ayah."

Limabelas menit berikutnya berlalu dalam diam. Tak seorang pelayanpun berani menyanggah Tuan Besar, khawatir gaji mereka terancam. Akashi mempercepat menyantap hidangan penutup sebelum pamit meninggalkan ruang makan, mengitari tangga utama menuju lantai dua. Kamarnya terletak di ujung ruangan—posisi terstrategis untuk mengasingkan diri dari semua omong kosong keluarganya.

Ia memutar kenop pintu, masih dengan kepala ditusuk-tusuk.

Cermin setinggi dua meter menjulang menghadap pintu. Ia bisa melihat pantulannya sendiri di sana; _menyedihkan_.

Sepasang mata sewarna darah balik menatap dari balik cermin. Di dalam sana, ia terlihat beberapa kali lebih kecil daripada wujud sebenarnya.

Di balik segala kesempurnaan yang membalut, ia lemah.

Ketika orang-orang menganggapnya berada di posisi teratas, ia merasa begitu rendah.

Tanpa sadar, mulutnya bergerak, merapal satu nama, "Natsume Takashi."

Kenapa dia begitu ingin melindungi anak itu—orang asing yang bahkan tidak pernah ia kenali sebelumnya?

 _Mungkin karena kau melihat cerminan dirimu di dalamnya. Dia juga kesepian, kan?_

Dia murid baru. Akashi menggigit bibir. "Aku seharusnya tidak terlalu pamer keakraban dengannya."

 _Kau sendiri yang bilang, kan?_ Suara itu menembus tengkoraknya. _Dia datang ke ruang OSIS. Kau mengantarnya sebagai bentuk formalitas._

Ada sesuatu di dalam dada dan perut Akashi yang naik-turun ketika ia memperdebatkan perasaannya sendiri. Anak baru itu terlihat ketakutan. Apa dia khawatir memperoleh perlakuan tidak menyenangkan—atau sebaliknya, tidak merasa nyaman dengan segala atensi yang diterima?

" _Atau barangkali_ ," suara itu semakin nyata. " _Dia khawatir kalau kita menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya lebih dulu?"_

Akashi membelalak.

Wajahnya masih terlihat di depan cermin—ya, itu benar wajahnya—tapi di saat yang bersamaan, itu _bukan_ dia. Ekspresinya tidak pernah seceria itu sejak ibunya meninggal, dan matanya—

" _Sudah lama, ya_?" sapa pantulannya dengan ceria.

–tidak pernah lagi berwarna heterokromia sejak Winter Cup berakhir tahun lalu.

Satu-satunya ucapan yang terpikir oleh otaknya saat itu adalah satu perintah. "Pergi."

" _Padahal aku baru saja muncul_." Mata merah-emas itu menyipit, tidak terlihat tersinggung sedikit pun. " _Aku kangen padamu_."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyimpulkan kalau yang kaurindukan adalah aku," sambar Akashi. "Kenapa kau muncul di saat seperti ini? Apa yang kauinginkan _kali ini_?"

Ia membenci sosok yang berdiri di dalam kaca itu. Ia membenci apa yang orang itu bisa—dan telak—lakukan, demi memperoleh kesempurnaan sialan itu. Orang belang mata yang menyeringai itu adalah replika sempurna dari Akashi Masaomi, dan ia membencinya.

Lebih-lebih, ia membenci kenyataan bahwa sosok itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

" _Oh, aku di sini hanya ingin lapor ini dan itu,"_ jawab si pantulan dengan santai. " _Kukira kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi paska kehilangan kesadaran beberapa hari ini, kan?"_

Emosi Akashi meledak. "Jadi kau peakunya?" kalau bisa kerah lawan bicaranya ingin ditarik hingga tercekik—tapi itu artinya ia akan memelintir kerah leher diri sendiri. "Kepalaku pusing akhir-akhir ini gara-gara kau, kan?"

Seringai itu masih belum hilang. " _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya muncul tanpa membuatmu kesakitan. Otak brilianmu memblokirku terlalu kuat—lebih kuat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, malah. Aku tidak bisa menjebolnya begitu saja."_

"Kalau begitu jangan muncul."

" _Sudah kubilang—aku ke sini untuk lapor."_ Iris keemasannya berkilat. " _Tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Natsume Takashi akhir-akhir ini? Tidak penasaran kenapa dia bisa ketakutan setengah mati saat melihatmu?"_

Kalau tadi ia marah, sekarang darahnya sudah naik ke kepala. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada Natsume?" suaranya bergetar, menggaung di saentaro kamar. "Kalau kau sampai mengancamnya—"

" _Aku tahu kalau kau menyayanginya,"_ si bayangan, sebaliknya, tidak terlihat marah sama sekali. " _Jadi aku mematuhi apa yang bawah sadarmu komandokan—_ tidak melukai Natsume Takashi seujung rambutpun. _Kami hanya ngobrol sedikit."_

Akashi merasa jantungnya berdesir begitu cepat. "Ngobrol—?"

" _Aku memperingatkannya soal Sawamura Katana. Itu saja._ "

"Kurasa kau tidak memperingatkannya dengan cara yang baik." Ia menyahut sinis, nada yang tidak pernah dikeluarkannya baik di sekolah maupun di area rumah. "Dia ketakutan setiap kali melihatku, seperti aku ini musuh—atau semacamnya. Apa _tepatnya_ yang kaulakukan saat itu?"

Si pantulan menggelengkan kepala, tertawa kecil. " _Lihat wajahmu. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang tertarik padanya."_ Melihat wajah lawan bicara yang merengut ke arahnya, ia kembali mengoceh. " _Dengar. Takashi adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala—dan akan menjadi orang paling berbahaya jika tidak diarahkan dengan benar."_

Kalimat itu menyalakan sesuatu di dalam benaknya.

Ucapannya saat di meja makan— _'Dia orang yang berbakat. Dengan bantuanku, dia akan berguna_.'—"Kau mengambil alih tubuhku saat bicara dengan Ayah?" tanya Akashi dengan nada tidak percaya. 

Mengabaikan protesnya, refleksi itu terus bicara, seolah melamun. " _Jadi, kurasa aku—oke,_ kita— _harus bertindak sedikit lebih keras padanya. Kau sendiri tidak ingin dia terlibat lebih jauh lagi, kan_?"

Buku-buku jari Akashi memutih. "Tidak," desisnya. "Dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi."

" _Oh, tentu saja ada._ " Seringai itu semakin lebar, semakin ambisius. _"Tahu, tidak—aku sudah memegang kartu As-nya._ "

"Kartu As?"

" _Yang kutahu sekarang, dia sedang mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang."_ Akashi meneguk ludah. _"Dia, sama seperti kita, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di Rakuzan saat ini."_

Ia menggeram, "Kau memaksanya untuk bercerita, kan?"

" _Aku hanya asal tebak._ "—sayang, nada suara yang penuh keyakitan itu membuat Akashi enggan percaya—" _Dan reaksinya sudah memberi lebih dari sekadar jawaban. Dia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang salah di sekolah ini. Dia ingin membasminya."_

Suara langkah kaki di luar perlahan-lahan menghilang. Akashi berbicara dengan suara rendah. "Jangan terlalu cepat menganggap orang lain adalah musuhmu. Mencurigai Natsume bukan hal yang bijaksana—"

" _Karena itulah kau lemah._ "

Akashi merasa suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan, walau—tentu saja—si bayangan tidak terganggu sama sekali. " _Aku melakukan itu karena kau terlalu sering, dan terlalu banyak, menjaga perasaan orang lain. Kau membiarkan orang lain—ayahmu sendiri—menguasai dirimu."_ Wajah di pantulan cermin itu terlihat gelap, penuh dendam. " _Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou? Apa kau sama busuknya dengan Akashi Masaomi yang mengejar kesempurnaan?_ "

Pertanyaan itu dijawab getir. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengejar hal-hal seperti itu. Kaulah yang ambisius."

" _Tapi aku hasil ciptaanmu. Aku muncul dari keinginanmu yang paling dalam—untuk menghajar ayahmu dengan segala macam prestasi, dan duduk di posisi teratas. Aku adalah ambisi yang selalu kautolak."_

Betulkah?

Akashi adalah ketua OSIS merangkap kapten tim basket. Ia memperoleh nilai sempurna untuk setiap mata pelajaran—hanya karena ayahnya memaksa.

Dia tidak pernah menginginkan semua itu.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin merobek semua rapornya, bertingkah seperti anak-anak lain—tertawa pada lelucon yang dilontarkan pada guru, mendapat nilai jelek sekali-dua, dan tidak perlu repot-repot mendapat hukuman rotan di punggung tangan karena 'nakal'.

"Satu-satunya ambisiku saat ini," bisiknya, "Adalah menyingkirkanmu. Dulu kukira kau sudah menghilang. Kenapa kau justru muncul di saat seperti ini?"

 _"_ _Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku hanya datang saat kau benar-benar membutuhkanku—sama seperti saat tim basket Teikou berada di ambang kehancuran. Sekarang, aku kembali untuk menyelamatkanmu dari Serangan Bawah Sadar itu."_

"Aku sama sekali tidak berterimakasih karena itu." Ia tidak mendengar ketukan di luar pintu kamar. Pembicaraan antara dirinya sendiri menciptakan satu dunia yang membutakan dan menulikan Akashi dari sekitarnya. "Orang lain jadi terlibat gara-gara kau."

" _Gara-gara aku?"_ tawanya menusuk-nusuk kepala. " _Ini gara-gara Takashi-mu yang tersayang."_

"Apa maksudmu—'gara-gara Takashi'?" mendengar nama itu seolah menyalakan api protektif dalam diri Akashi. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

" _Dia memang tidak tahu,"_ sahut si bayangan. " _Tapi dia punya ikatan yang kuat dengan para korban. Kau tidak tahu—si pelaku berusaha menariknya ke sini dan menghabisinya seorang diri?"_

"Pelakunya mengincarku!" sambar Akashi, tapi kali ini nadanya tidak terdengar yakin. " _Aku_ yang menyalahi aturan, bukan dia!"

" _Oh?"_ bayangannya mengangkat sebelah alis. " _Kau tidak tahu kalau Takashi sama menariknya dengan kita?"_

Kali ini pundaknya merosot.

"Apa?"

" _Tidak tahu kalau orang itu punya pesona untuk menarik makhluk astral manapun? Sadar, tidak, kalau matanya indah sekali?"_ wajah sosok itu berbinar-binar penuh emosi.

Akashi tidak dapat menyangkalnya walau ingin. Mata Natsume, seperti yang ia ketahui dengan jelas, memiliki sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia temukan pada kontak mata yang lain. Kuroko dan Mayuzumi—dua orang yang pernah menarik perhatiannya sebelum ini—sekilas terlihat memiliki sorot hampa di mata mereka, padahal sejatinya mereka menyimpan banyak ekspresi.

Natsume, sebaliknya, terlihat ekspresif, namun kosong. Ia tidak butuh kemampuan _emperor eye_ -nya untuk menangkap sorot itu.

Puas melihat ekspresi Akashi, pantulan itu menambahkan, _"Dia berbeda—seharusnya kau melihat kucing yang bisa bicara itu–dan serangan-serangan yang terjadi adalah pesan untuknya."_

"Pesan?" sepasang mata merah mengerjap. Bingung. Tampaknya kehilangan kesadaran di saat sekrusial ini sangat fatal. Informasi yang ia ketahui terasa begitu sedikit. "Kau tahu lebih banyak—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

" _Aku tidak mau merusak kesenanganmu."_ Bayangannya menggerakkan kakinya dengan lincah. " _Tapi biar kuberitahu satu hal—jangan marah kalau tiba-tiba aku muncul begitu saja, menggantikanmu seperti dulu."_

Sebelum Akashi sempat merespons apapun, refleksinya menghilang. Mata merah-emas yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi sombong sudah lenyap, digantikan dengan raut bingung bercampur murka. Irisnya berwarna kemerahan, tanpa sekilat pun warna keemasan.

Pintu berderit terbuka beberapa menit setelahnya. Seorang pelayan wanita muncul dari mulut pintu, agak gugup. "Seijuurou- _sama_ , saya mendengar Anda dari luar dan mengira—astaga, Anda terluka!"

Setengah linglung, Akashi menatap tangannya sendiri. Darah merembes dari punggung tangan, dan cermin besar itu tidak lagi utuh—bagian tengah, tempat kedua mata _jahat_ itu sempat menatapnya, sudah retak ditinju.

"Tidak apa-apa," ia buru-buru mencegah si pelayan berlari kabur. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah dimarahi Masaomi lantaran merusak properti rumah. "Aku akan membersihkan semuanya sendiri—dan tolong jangan beritahu ayahku."

Mengangguk, walau masih terkejut, pelayan itu membungkuk dan menggumam, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi"—sebelum meninggalkan sang Tuan Muda di kamarnya sendirian.

Mengabaikan pintu yang mengayun menutup, ia menatap lurus-lurus ke arah cermin retak. Ingatan tentang pantulan sosoknya yang tertawa dan mengejek masih terlukis begitu jelas, dia membenci diri sendiri karena terlihat begitu lemah—terlalu lemah, sampai-sampai menolak kemunculan alter ego sendiri pun tidak bisa.

 _Kalau begitu,_ tangannya yang terluka mengepal kencang. _Aku hanya perlu muncul lebih cepat daripada kau, kan?_

Melempar tatapan terakhir ke arah cermin, ia beringsut ke tempat tidur.

 _Asal jangan libatkan Natsume._

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Natsume bingung setengah mati. Ketika ia tiba di depan kelas, Akashi langsung menyeretnya untuk bicara berdua—dan tanpa memberi kesempatan baginya untuk membuka mulut, sang ketua OSIS begitu saja melengkungkan tubuh, membungkuk minta maaf.

Kata-katanya terdengar bodoh ketika ia bertanya, "Tunggu—Akashi- _san_ —kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"—padahal jelas sekali Natsume tahu _kenapa_ seorang Akashi mau repot-repot meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku menyesal sudah membuatmu ketakutan setengah mati—sadar atau tidak—dan..." ekspresinya tampak sangat bersalah ketika ia mengangkat kepala. "Sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman selama ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Melihat ekspresi Akashi yang biasanya begitu superior kini berubah memelas membuat Natsume salah tingkah. Sekalipun begitu, ada satu hal yang ia rasa janggal.

"Apa maksudnya— _sadar atau tidak?_ " tanya Natsume. "Jelas-jelas Akashi- _san_ sadar setiap kali bicara denganku."

Akashi menjawab cerdas. "Aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Berada di dunia di mana orang-oranglah yang mendongak untuk menatapku, bukannya sebaliknya, membuatku cepat panas kalau melihat orang-orang—yah—orang-orang sepertimu." Kalimat terakhir itu diucapkannya dengan begitu cepat. Telinganya membara merah pucat. "Sudah kukatakan, aku benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan diri dengan lebih baik."

Natsume bimbang. Ia ingin sekali memaafkan Akashi—tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya mengelak, seolah-olah takut ia akan diancam dengan cara entah apa lagi. Ditekan oleh makhluk halus, terus terang saja, jauh lebih baik daripada disudutkan manusia sepertinya.

Tapi laki-laki itu sudah merendahkan ego sedemikian rupa demi meminta maaf—walau masih disangsikan motif sebenarnya. Sulitkah baginya untuk melakukan hal serupa?

"Bisa dimengerti," katanya pelan. "Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menjauhimu tanpa berterus-terang—"

" _Semudah itu?"_ suara familier di telinganya berbisik dengan nada mencemooh. " _Kau sudah dibuatnya ketakutan, dia tidak mau berterus terang, dan sekarang kau memaafkannya begitu saja?"_

Otot-otot Natsume menegang. Ia mendengar suara itu—tapi akan sangat tidak bijaksana kalau Akashi mengira ia gila—sama seperti yang lain.

Keheranannya meningkat ketika si lawan bicara sama tegangnya dengan Natsume, tapi suaranya cukup mantap ketika merespons suara itu. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja muncul dan mengejek kami?"

"Akashi- _san_?" Natsume memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, berusaha bersikap layaknya para awam. "Apa maksudmu 'muncul'? Aku di sini—"

Akashi mengerutkan dahi. "Natsume tidak mendengarnya?" ia bertanya balik. Ada keragu-raguan dalam suara itu, seolah menyesali kegegabahannya. "Suara itu—yang barusan bicara—"

Mendadak, Natsume merasakan semangatnya memuncak. Orang ini pasti tahu sesuatu. "Tunggu," ia menyela. Napasnya mendadak terasa begitu cepat. Begitupula dengan detak jantungnya. "Akashi- _san_ juga tahu soal kasus ini? Soal Serangan Bawah Sadar?"

Kegundahan di wajah Akashi terangkat dalam hitungan detik. "Sudah kuduga," katanya lega, namun kecemasan kembali merambat di wajahnya. "Natsume, tolong ikut aku. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kujelaskan."

"Tapi, kelasku—"

"Aku akan mengontak Hayama."

Natsume bimbang. Di satu sisi, ia penasaran setengah mati. Akashi bisa mendengar suara itu—dan dia satu-satunya yang bisa, sejauh pengamatan Natsume.

Di sisi lain, Madara akan mengamuk kalau tahu ia sebegini mudah terpancing. Kucing itu secara kentara menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Akashi, dan Natsume tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan _youkai_ itu.

Tapi—tunggu. Bukannya Madara sendiri menyarankan untuk mencaritahu lebih banyak tentang si rambut merah? Jelas-jelas tujuan utama ia eksis di kota ini adalah untuk mengusut kasus itu. Akashi Seijuurou—mudah-mudahan saja—bisa menjadi aset bantuan yang cukup berharga.

 _Kau sendiri pasti senang, kan, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Akashi?_

Tangannya mengepal sendiri ketika memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya melibatkan perasaan pribadi.

Sadar kalau Natsume masih menimbang-nimbang, Akashi mengumbar senyum tipis. "Kalau Natsume merasa tidak nyaman, mungkin kita bisa bicara lain kali—"

"Tidak," jawabnya tergesa. "Aku—aku akan ikut dengan Akashi- _san_."

.

.

Akashi lega, tapi juga khawatir.

Ketika Natsume menunjukkan ketertarikan yang tidak biasa pada kemampuannya mendengar suara itu—bisikan sialan yang sudah menghantui selama beberapa minggu terakhir (dan jelas-jelas ia bukan si alter ego)—kebimbangan menyusup masuk.

Ia senang—karena setidaknya, ada orang yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

Ia cemas—bagaimanapun juga, Natsume pasti juga terlibat dalam kasus ini. Bagaimana kalau apa yang diucapkan oleh bayangannya tempo hari bukan bohong belaka?

Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, Akashi berusaha mengelak kemungkinan itu.

Akashi memasuki ruang OSIS. Natsume mengekor di belakangnya, menutup pintu. Menyilangkan jari, berharap tidak ada eksistensi makhluk lain selain dirinya dan Natsume, ia berujar rendah bahkan sebelum mencapai kursinya. "Terus terang, aku agak terkejut."

Laki-laki itu tidak bertanya. Malah, ia mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga," katanya. "Akashi- _san_ adalah orang pertama di Rakuzan yang kulihat bisa berkomunikasi dengan—" ia berhenti sejenak, ragu-ragu. "—makhluk lain dimensi."

"'orang pertama di Rakuzan'?" tanya Akashi. "Jadi, kau sudah pernah bertemu orang-orang seperti aku?"

Pelan tapi pasti, Natsume mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau—" berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat (jangan sampai menyinggung laki-laki itu), ia meneguk ludah. "—pernah berurusan dengan makhluk halus juga?"

Jeda sesaat. Natsume mengangguk lagi, walau gerakannya agak kaku. "Kedengarannya memang aneh," ia meremas jemarinya dengan gelisah. "Tapi aku benar-benar mengalaminya."

Sorot mata itu menatapnya lurus-lurus, berusaha membuktikan—tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Aku percaya." Akashi melempar senyum terbaiknya, dan betapa senangnya ia ketika sang lawan bicara terlihat begitu lega. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya agak kaget. Hal ini—bisa dibilang agak tidak biasa. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin juga."

Natsume tersenyum salah tingkah. "Kurasa memang begitu," katanya. "Orang lain juga berpikiran sama—mereka menganggapku aneh ketika aku bisa mendengar suara yang tidak bisa mereka tangkap. Mungkin aku memang aneh, atau mereka yang aneh—aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak aneh." Akashi menjawab tegas. Rasa panas menggelora di dada ketika mendengar keluh kesah pemuda itu. "Merekalah yang sepatutnya dicela, bukan kau."

Kembali Natsume menatap lantai. Akashi bertanya-tanya, apakah itu hanya tipuan mata—atau pipi pucat sang lawan bicara bersemu merah?

"Beberapa orang terdekatku juga bilang begitu," katanya agak salah tingkah. "Tapi trims, Akashi- _san_. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa sejujur ini padamu—"

Entah kalimat apa lagi yang dilontarkan olehnya, Akashi tidak bisa mendengar. Di otaknya hanya menggaung kalimat yang sama.

 _Beberapa orang terdekatku juga bilang begitu._

 _Orang terdekatku._

 _Orang. Terdekat._

Ketika rasa sakit kembali merajam kepala, ia tersentak pelan. Jangan sampai sisi yang _itu_ muncul di saat seperti ini.

Akashi tidak boleh kalah darinya.

"Jadi, Akashi- _san_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Natsume di akhir celotehannya. Ia menautkan alis. "Akashi- _san_ tahu sesuatu tentang—eh—Serangan Bawah Sadar, atau sejenisnya?"

Rambut merah naik-turun saat pemiliknya mengangguk. "Ya."

Penasaran, Natsume mengejar. "Sejak kapan serangan itu terjadi?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak begitu lama, tapi cukup untuk menumbangkan beberapa orang korban." Akashi mengangkat bahu. Sekalipun jujur, tidak mungkin ia memuntahkan semua fakta di sini. Konsekuensinya terlalu besar.

"Dan Akashi- _san_ percaya kalau ada makhluk astral penyebab semua ini?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu," alis cokelat itu semakin mencuram. "Kenapa Akashi- _san_ mencegahku bicara dengan Sawamura- _san_ saat itu? Dia juga tahu sesuatu yang penting—dan akan sangat baik kalau dia dilibatkan dalam penyelesaian masalah ini."

 _Ah, ya._ Kuku jarinya menancap kuat di telapak tangan. _Aku lupa tanya—kenapa sialan itu seenaknya mencegah Natsume bicara dengan Sawamura._ "Tugas laki-laki adalah melindungi perempuan, kan?" tukasnya lancar. "Kalau dia terlibat lebih jauh, akan sangat riskan efeknya. Lebih baik waspada."

Kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit. _Jawaban yang hebat sekali,_ batinnya berkomentar. _Sayang, kau kehilangan poin yang penting. Mau kubantu?_

"Sekarang coba kita kesampingkan masalah Sawamura." Akashi berusaha menekan kembali kepribadiannya yang satu itu. "Aku agak penasaran—kenapa Natsume bisa tahu soal masalah ini? Dengar dari Hayama?"

Kali ini ganti Natsume yang tergugu. "Ah, aku—dengar dari kerabatku, orang yang merekomendasikan sekolah ini."

"Kerabatmu," ulang Akashi. Apakah laki-laki itu bicara yang sebenarnya?

Natsume cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Seorang temannya adalah guru di Rakuzan, dan ceritanya cukup menyebar, jadi—" suaranya merendah. "Begitulah."

Tampaknya, Natsume—sama seperti Akashi—memiliki keengganan untuk memuntahkan semua yang ia ketahui. Akashi tidak mungkin memaksanya berterusterang.

"Akashi- _san_ ," memecah kesunyian yang canggung itu, ia kembali memberanikan diri bersuara. "Ada—hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa Akashi- _san_ terus-terusan bilang kalau 'aku menarik'?"

Kembali, rasa sakit mendera kepala. Kali ini jauh lebih sakit daripada beberapa menit lalu, seolah sisi agresifnya begitu bersemangat menjawab sehingga berambisi menjebol otak. Akashi mengusakan suaranya tetap tenang ketika menyahut, "Bukan saatnya bicara soal itu, kan?"

Agak enggan, ia mengangguk—walau kentara sekali ketidakpuasan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tapi kurasa ada satu hal yang harus diluruskan." Kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada. "Kurasa Natsume harus berhenti memanggilku 'Akashi- _san_ '."— _karena itu artinya aku masih memiliki ikatan dengan ayah. Aku tidak suka._ "Sebut saja nama kecilku."

Mau tidak mau ia harus mengulum senyum ketika melihat Natsume gelagapan. Lucu sekali.

"B-bukannya menolak, tapi—" wajah pucat itu dirambati rona merah. "—itu kesannya tidak sopan. Kita juga tidak terlalu dekat."

"Anggap saja ini kesempatan emas." Sudut bibir Akashi tertarik ke atas. "Dan tidak usah mencemaskan tanggapan anak-anak yang lain. Ini murni permintaanku."

Rasanya puas sekali bisa mendahului sang pemilik iris merah-emas mengklaim Natsume. Kalau bisa, sosok itu tidak usah muncul lagi.

Ini seperti permainan, hanya saja lebih seru.

"Jadi," bibir bawah digigit, Natsume meragu. "Aku harus memanggilmu Ak—maksudku—Seijuurou- _san_?"

"Pakai _'-kun'_ sebenarnya lebih baik."

Natsume menggeleng cepat. "Kurasa itu terlalu jauh." Ia merendahkan suara hingga menyerupai desisan lirih. "Mungkin... kapan-kapan."

"'Kapan-kapan' itu tepatnya kapan?" kekeh lembut meluncur keluar. "Aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama."

"Itu—" Natsume menautkan alis selagi berpikir. "Kalau Akashi—bukan—kalau Seijuurou- _san_ mau membantuku mengusut masalah ini, aku akan mempertimbangkannya lebih cepat."

 _Cerdas juga._

Akashi terdiam sejenak, namun masih tersenyum. "Cukup adil," katanya. "Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba."

Langkah pertama menggaet Natsume Takashi: _jangan gunakan terlalu banyak paksaan. Biarkan dia bergerak bebas, tapi jangan lepaskan mata darinya._

* * *

[1] _Ravioli:_ adalah makanan khas Italia yang berbentuk seperti kue bola yang diapit dua lapis adonan pasta. Termasuk makanan pembuka ( _appetizer_ ).


	6. Chapter 5

Madara kesal—tapi juga keheranan.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Natsume bangun lebih cepat. Bukan karena terkaget-kaget dikejutkan hantu (ia juga heran kenapa tidak bertemu satu _youkai_ pun di kawasan Kyoto), tapi karena begitu bersemangat berangkat sekolah.

"Kau ini anak sekolah dasar atau apa?" ledeknya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar senandung rendah dari kamar mandi.

Jutaan asumsi berjubel masuk di otaknya. Bagaimana kalau anak itu sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berurusan dengan kasus ini—dan sengaja membutakan sensitivitasnya terhadap dimensi luar? Bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik—Madara menolak meyakini adanya _youkai_ yang berhasil menarik perhatian Natsume lebih daripada dia sendiri—sehingga ia perlu bangun lebih awal?

Wajah Natsume terlihat lebih cerah (walau tetap menyebalkan) ketika ia keluar dengan handuk terlampir di rambut. Mereka saling tatap. Sepersekian menit sebelum ia memecah keheningan. " _Sensei,_ tidak makan dulu?" tanyanya.

Mata kucing itu membelalak, seolah ada petir tak kasat yang menyambar otaknya. _Jangan-jangan_ —

"Kau pasti menemukan tempat makan yang bagus dan sengaja menyuruhku makan di rumah!" tuduhnya tanpa berpikir panjang. "Sudah kuduga. Kau mengkhianatiku, Natsume!"

Nyaris saja rahang bawah Natsume terjatuh saking herannya.

" _Hah?"_

.

.

Untuk sekali ini, Natsume benar-benar tidak bisa bilang pada _sensei_ -nya.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu—kenapa bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou saja membuatnya senang. Padahal, beberapa hari yang lalu, ia selalu menyingkir tiap kali si rambut merah melintas. Eksistensinya pernah mendirikan bulu kuduk di leher.

Entah magis macam apa yang dihadirkan oleh sang ketua OSIS saat itu, sehingga ia menghapuskan segala perasaan negatif yang selama ini bersarang di dada.

 _Setidaknya,_ ia membatin, _Akashi-_ san—bukan, _Seijuurou-_ san _bersedia membantuku._

Kembali melafalkan nama itu di bawah sadar saja membuat pipinya panas. Mengingatkan diri lagi, jangan sampai Madara tahu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Mengabaikan si kucing jejadian yang mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas soal kedai makan, ia berderap meninggalkan apartemen.

Masih pukul tujuh. Ini pertama kalinya Natsume berangkat sebegini awal—biasanya terlambat. Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu membuang energi dengan berlari, ia memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana pagi di Kyoto.

Ia mengangguk pada penyeberang di sebelahnya. Lampu pejalan kaki menyala hijau, ia kembali melangkah. Berusaha menyibukkan pikiran dengan upaya-upaya penyelesaian misi.

Sampai sekarang, ia hanya bisa mendengar suara _youkai_ itu—tanpa tahu siapa namanya dan apa motif sang dedemit memunculkan hanya suaranya tapi tidak wujudnya.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah menemukan satu orang yang juga bisa mendengar suara itu," ia tersenyum tipis. Peran Akashi sebagai saksi sekaligus orang terpenting di Rakuzan bisa menjadi andil utama bagi Natsume untuk bergerak lebih leluasa—mudah-mudahan.

Natsume sudah mencapai gerbang sekolah—beruntung gedung itu masih cukup sepi—ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sawamura yang terpaku di depan lorong koridor.

"Sawamura- _san_?" ia memberanikan diri menyapa gadis itu. Agak canggung, karena beberapa hari belakangan Sawamura begitu berambisi menghindari Natsume.

Sawamura menoleh. Wajahnya pucat, dan matanya cekung. Natsume menahan diri untuk tidak terkesiap berlebihan. "Oh, Natsume- _kun_ ," sahutnya lesu.

Raut Natsume berubah khawatir. "Ada apa? Kau kelihatan tidak sehat."

"Hanya kurang tidur," tepis Sawamura. "Aku begadang semalaman—hari ini ada ujian." Bahkan kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan begitu kabur, seolah-olah otaknya tengah berkelana di tempat lain.

Melihat ekspresi gadis itu, Natsume tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Ekspresi kelelahan tidak seperti itu—ketakutan dan gugup. Bahkan ujian kenaikan kelas tidak akan memunculkan raut muka seperti itu. Ia meluncurkan hipotesis ketika merespons, "Kau juga terkena serangan itu?"

Bola mata Sawamura membola. "Apa—kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Aku pernah mengalami hal yang serupa," jawab Natsume cepat.

Bibir bawah lawan bicaranya bergetar, meragu sejenak—haruskah ia berterus terang, setelah apa yang terjadi di rumah makan sore itu?—sebelum akhirnya membulatkan tekad. "Begitulah," bisiknya sepelan mungkin.

"Bersedia menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Natsume dengan nada prihatin. "Ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja sore itu."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Sawamura mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Kalau awalnya Natsume sudah kesenangan mendengar pengakuan Akashi, sekarang ia begitu tertarik dengan kesaksian Sawamura.

"Ayahku adalah pemilik kuil Kiyomizu," jelasnya. "Rumah kami ada di belakang kuil itu, sehingga otomatis aku selalu melihat orang lalu-lalang dan berkunjung ke kuil, entah untuk berdoa atau sekadar berwisata."

Natsume tahu. Kiyomizu termasuk salah satu kuil ternama di Kyoto, dan jumlah pengunjung per harinya begitu banyak. "Apa Sawamura- _san_ juga tahu soal insiden itu dari orang-orang yang datang?" tebaknya.

Sawamura mengangguk. "Gosip itu menyebar begitu cepat. Apalagi beberapa orang meninggal hanya karena mimpi buruk—itu pasti aneh sekali. Mereka jadi ketakutan."

"Tapi—sumber perkaranya ada di Rakuzan," dari tempat mereka duduk, ia bisa melihat halaman depan mulai dipenuhi siswa. "Orang-orang di sinilah yang seharusnya khawatir."

"Tetap saja, ini adalah kasus yang mencemaskan," Sawamura memaksakan senyum. "Bukan berarti masalah ini tidak mungkin menyebar ke daerah-daerah ke sekitarnya, atau malah berakhir mengganggu seisi kota. Kalau sekolah setingkat Rakuzan saja tidak menjamin jatuhnya korban, bagaimana dengan sekolah lain—yang reputasinya saja tidak begitu menjanjikan?"

"Masuk akal." Natsume mengangguk. "Tapi Sawamura- _san_ tidak pernah mengalami serangan itu sebelumnya, kan? Kenapa baru sekarang—"

Wajah gadis itu kembali menggelap. Kelelahan jelas sekali di wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti," katanya. "Tapi mimpi burukku dimulai pada hari kita bertemu pertama kali. Dia—makhluk itu—menyiksaku, mencekikku, dan rasanya begitu nyata—" tubuhnya gemetar. "—dia... _mencarimu,_ Natsume- _kun._ "

"Apa?"

"Dia mencarimu," ulang Sawamura. "Dia bicara sesuatu tentang manusia berkemampuan luar biasa—dan—"

Natsume memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu, walaupun dalam hati ia juga merasa kalut. _Youkai_ itu mencarinya—dan mengorbankan begitu banyak orang hanya untuk mengirimnya ke sini—ke Kyoto. Perlahan-lahan ia paham kenapa Sawamura begitu takut melihatnya, dan memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat dalam keseharian Natsume. "Sawamura- _san_ , aku minta maaf," katanya lemah. "Aku membuatmu tersiksa—"

Seolah tuli, Sawamura melanjutkan, "Dia juga mencari _kaichou_."

" _Kaichou_ —tunggu." Kerutan di dahi Natsume bertambah. "Maksudmu, dia juga mencari Ak—Seijuurou- _san_?"

Bahkan anggukan itu sarat dengan ketakutan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Ia merangkul diri sendiri. Gemetar makin hebat. "Dia begitu besar, dan begitu kuat. Yang kulihat saat itu hanya hitam—atau aku terlalu banyak menutup mata, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa—dan aku juga tidak bisa melapor pada ayah. Makhluk itu mengancamku."

"Mengancammu?"

"Dia akan menerorku lebih banyak lagi." Tangan itu dingin. Natsume ingin terus menggenggamnya guna menenangkan, tapi ditepis beberapa saat kemudian. "Dia akan terus bertanya sampai aku mau mengaku. Dia—mengincar siapapun yang mengenalmu."

Tangan Natsume mengambang di udara. Batal menepuk punggung gadis itu.

 _Dia mengincar siapa saja yang mengenalku?_ "Ini tidak masuk akal," tukasnya. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenal para korban. Guru magang itu—juga penjaga kantin sekolah—bertemu dengan mereka saja aku tidak pernah."

Berusaha menguasai diri, Sawamura membantu menciptakan deduksi. "Tapi mereka pasti punya kaitan yang erat denganmu, sadar atau tidak."

Kemungkinan ini menambah kerut-kerut di dahi Natsume.

 _Tunggu_.

Tersentak, ia menegakkan tubuh. "Kurasa aku paham."

Wajah Sawamura yang penuh kecemasan berubah menjadi raut heran ketika mendongak untuk menatap wajah Natsume.

Beberapa meter dari sana, berdiri di balik dinding, Akashi Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan mencuri dengar. Lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa, sehingga _sosok yang satu itu_ juga tidak bisa mendesak Natsume.

Ya, lebih baik begini.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam dunia penuh tekanan dan tuntutan membuat Akashi sadar: tanpa kemampuan melihat, ia sama sampahnya dengan para pecundang di luar sana.

Dalam gelap, ia tidak akan bisa mendeteksi kebohongan. Ia bisa mendengar vibrasi penuh keraguan, tapi tidak bisa melacak gerak mata—atau jemari yang dimainkan di belakang punggung. Tanpa mata, ia akan kehilangan begitu banyak informasi berharga.

Ia memahami betapa vitalnya organ yang satu itu—dan bagaimana begitu banyak orang tak begitu peduli kalau mereka bisa melihat. Seandainya Akashi tidak memunculkan inisiatif, orang-orang tidak akan pernah peduli. Mereka akan tetap diam, mengabaikan anugerah mahakarya ini.

Ia ingat kali pertama bertemu dengan pemain keenam di tim basket Teiko—Kuroko Tetsuya. Pada lelaki berambut biru langit itu, ia berujar, "Aku tertarik padamu."

Pada lelaki berambut kelabu, Mayuzumi Chihiro, ia mengucapkan kalimat serupa.

Mereka, di sudut pandangnya, adalah lelaki yang sengaja bersembunyi. Mereka begitu berpotensi ketika tak ada orang yang melihat, dan membiarkan orang lain bersinar alih-alih membiarkan diri menjadi sorotan.

.

.

" _Benar,_ " kata Natori di telepon. " _Bibi yang waktu itu bicara denganku di kuil adalah penjaga kantin di Rakuzan. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengunjunginya._ "

"Lalu temanmu itu—" napas Natsume menderu begitu cepat saking semangatnya. "Sempat menjadi guru magang di sana, kan? Yang sudah meninggal itu?"

Kalau asumsinya benar, jejadian itu berusaha menghubungkan kasus ini dengan perantara Natori—dengan Natsume sebagai target utama. Mengingat bahwa Natsume tidak memiliki kerabat di kota itu, otomatis sang _youkai_ menggunakan alternatif lain untuk mencapainya.

" _Ya,"_ jawab Natori muram. " _Apa kau menemukan sesuatu di sana?"_

Natsume ragu-ragu sejenak. Mau tidak mau, ia harus berterusterang—sekalipun harus menggunakan sedikit manipulasi. "Aku bertemu dengan anak penjaga kuil. Dia murid Rakuzan, dan beberapa hari belakangan juga mengalami mimpi buruk."

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana, tapi ia tahu kalau sang lawan bicara begitu tertarik.

"Namanya Sawamura Katana," lanjut Natsume. "Dia bilang, kasus ini dinamakan Serangan Bawah Sadar—dan memang korbannya adalah orang-orang di sekolah itu. Sayang, aku tidak bisa mendapat informasi apapun dari kepala sekolah, karena dia bersikeras kalau Rakuzan bersih dari segala jenis insiden."

 _"_ _Aku ingin sekali menjawab, 'apa kubilang'—tapi itu tidak akan membantumu sama sekali._ " Kekeh ringan terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. " _Dan soal anak penjaga kuil itu—Sawamura, katamu?—kurasa aku kenal seseorang dengan marga itu. mudah-mudahan saja sesuai dengan dugaanku."_

"Omong-omong," kata Natsume, agak gugup. "Touko- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ bagaimana? Mereka curiga, tidak?"

" _Tidak curiga—hanya cemas,"_ jawab Natori. " _Dua hari yang lalu mereka berusaha menghubungimu, tapi berkali-kali kau sedang tidak ada di apartemen."_

Rona merah merambat di telinganya. "Aku agak sibuk."

" _Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya telepon mereka sekali-dua. Jangan terlalu fokus pada misi ini."_ Suara Natori melembut ketika menambahkan, " _Kau juga—ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikerjakan dengan tergesa-gesa. Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu."_

Natsume mengangguk—dan baru sadar kalau Natori tidak akan bisa melihat anggukannya. "Akan kutelepon mereka nanti sore," janjinya. "Aku masih harus mengerjakan PR dulu."

Tawa Natori lepas begitu saja. " _Tinggal di Kyoto tidak begitu buruk, kan_?"

"Lumayan." Ia merutuki diri karena entah kenapa, kata 'Kyoto' begitu identik dengan anak bernama 'Akashi Seijuurou'. Mengingat sosok berambut merah itu, ia buru-buru kembali bertanya, "Omong-omong, Natori- _san_ —"

" _Hmm?_ "

"Apa Natori- _san_ pernah mendengar—atau barangkali pernah melihat—kasus dimana seseorang memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda?"

" _Seperti bipolar, begitu? Atau DID?_ " tanya Natori keheranan. " _Memangnya kenapa?_ "

Ujung telepon dilekatkan hingga tersisa beberapa mili dari mulut, seolah takut ada yang mencuri dengar. "Aku bertemu seseorang dengan kepribadian seperti itu," ujarnya. "Uniknya, dia tahu sesuatu tentang insiden yang menimpa kota ini. Aku sempat bicara dengan dia—beberapa kali. Dia tahu kalau pelakunya bukan manusia."

Suara Natori menegang. Tampaknya ia juga terpikat dengan sesuatu yang baru ini. " _Menarik_."

"Apa menurutmu aku harus mencaritahu tentang orang ini? Untuk kepentingan informasi semata, tentu saja."

" _Seandainya informasi itu benar-benar dibutuhkan, lakukan saja_ ," jawab Natori. Ia buru-buru menambahkan, " _Asal kau berhati-hati._ "

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Natsume meyakinkan. "Kalau begitu, akan kukabari lagi besok."

" _Oke._ "

Sambungan terputus beberapa detik setelahnya. Natsume merasakan sebagian dari beban di dadanya menguap hilang, lega karena bisa sedikit berterusterang pada Natori.

Sayang, baru sesaat ia menarik napas lega, ekspresinya sudah keburu berubah.

"Sial. Aku harus bilang apa ke Nyanko- _sensei_? Dia bisa mencak-mencak kalau tahu—" dan lima menit berikutnya ia habiskan untuk merutuki diri sambil berjongkok.

.

.

Akashi dengan sepasang mata magenta mungkin tidak menyeramkan (tidak kalau dibandingkan dengan sosoknya yang satu lagi), tapi tetap saja—sebaiknya jauh-jauh dari orang ini kalau dia sedang kesal.

Latihan basket hari itu, kalau dilihat oleh orang luar, mungkin berjalan dengan baik. Para pemain begitu intens melakukan latihan tanding (lagipula siapa yang berani bermain-main kalau sang kapten sudah menggeram-geram di singgasana?)

Para reguler sudah berkeringat dingin. Takut kalau peristiwa traumatis di tahun silam terulang lagi.

"Sei- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Mibuchi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya saat latihan dihentikan selama sepuluh menit untuk istirahat. "Sei- _chan_ kelihatan lelah."

Kaptennya melirik sekilas, sebelum menarik sudut-sudut bibir membentuk senyuman tipis. "Sebaiknya perhatikan ritme mainmu. Aku tidak bisa melihat gaya permainanmu yang biasa."

Senyum itu teduh, tapi Mibuchi tahu betul kalau asap hitam sudah mengepul di punggung Akashi. Meneguk ludah, ia terkekeh, "Tidak akan kuulangi lagi. Maaf, Sei- _chan_."

Dan begitu saja, sang _shooting guard_ melesat pergi. Sudah keburu takut dilahap singa.

Akashi, sebaliknya, tidak bergerak. Kakinya gemetar, dan kepalanya berdentum begitu hebat sejak pagi tadi. Pembicaraan Natsume dengan Sawamura tampaknya memicu sisi lain dari dirinya—dan mengakibatkan konflik sengit di dalam otak. Perseteruan tak kasat itu berujung mengakibatkan kepala Akashi terus menerus berdentum tanpa kompromi.

Sisinya yang bermata keemasan sebelah memprotes, _"Seharusnya kau mendengar pembicaraan mereka sampai selesai. Dasar bodoh. Kita jadi kehilangan informasi penting."_

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu bersikap egois seperti yang sudah-sudah. Biarkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu jadi privasi masing-masing." Sisi warasnya menolak.

" _Kau memang tolol, ya._ " Suara di dalam kepalanya terbahak, namun di saat yang bersamaan terus memukuli tengkoraknya. " _Siapa yang egois, dan siapa yang tidak—kau masih terlalu naif, Akashi Seijuurou_."

" _Kalau kalian bertengkar terus seperti ini, bukannya lebih baik kalau aku memisahkan jiwa kalian?"_

Iris merahnya membelalak.

Suara itu—suara yang selalu mengusiknya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Akashi sadar betul kalau suara asing itu bukanlah bagian dari dirinya, melainkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih abstrak—lebih mistis. Nada suaranya jauh lebih manis dan persuasif dibandingkan dengan suara kepribadian alternya.

Di sudut lain lapangan, Hayama yang baru saja menenggak habis minuman ber-ion-nya menautkan alis. Kaptennya bersikap sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ia sakit?

" _Kalian punya kepribadian yang benar-benar menarik._ " Suara astral itu kembali menggema. " _Kau—dan anak itu—kalian benar-benar tipikal manusia favoritku."_

Kepala Akashi semakin berdentum tak terkontrol ketika sisi alternya menyahut, " _Kebetulan sekali. Kau adalah makhluk favoritku—kalau saja kau musnah._ "

Demi apapun, kalau ada satu kekuatan yang boleh ia miliki, Akashi sangat ingin melenyapkan semua suara mistis ini. Mereka mengganggu. Kelewat mengganggu sampai-sampai merusak tatanan otaknya yang semula sempurna.

" _Dan berhenti mengoceh soal 'anak itu'. Kau tidak mau berurusan dengannya."_

 _"_ _Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintahmu? Aku bukan bocah ini—yang dengan suka rela membiarkan tubuhnya diambil alih._ "

Akashi mengerjap.

Apa katanya tadi? 'suka rela membiarkan tubuhnya diambil alih'? Atas dasar apa makhluk asing itu menciptakan asumsi?

" _Tapi kalian memang menarik."_ Bahkan di tengah-tengah suasana lapangan yang mulai mengabur, ia bisa membayangkan seringai sang dedemit. " _Mata kalian itu—indah. Ya. Benar-benar indah. Sayang, kalian bukan pemilik yang seharusnya._ "

"Jangan mengacau." Buku-buku jari Akashi sudah memutih. Bahkan saentaro pemain menghentikan aktivitas mereka, khawatir dengan kondisi kapten mereka. "Kaukira aku suka didera sakit kepala seperti ini terus-terusan? Kaukira aku senang tersadar di tengah-tengah situasi yang tidak kulalui sebelumnya?"

Sosok jejadian itu tertawa. _"Ah, mungkin aku keliru_. _Alter egomulah, barangkali, yang terlalu menyayangimu._ "

"Terlalu menyayangiku?"

Lagi-lagi tawa penuh cemooh itu menggema di dalam ruang otak. " _Memangnya kau tidak sadar—siapa yang sebenarnya melindungimu setiap kali aku merasuk ke dalam tubuhmu?_ "

"Melindungiku—" kali ini, dada Akashi serasa benar-benar lepas dari tempatnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Di satu sudut lapangan _indoor_ , rombongan pemain cadangan saling berbisik, mempertanyakan kewarasan kapten mereka.

"Akashi tidak kumat lagi, 'kan?" Nebuya bergumam khawatir.

.

.

Seandainya ini di desa asal, barangkali Natsume bisa lebih bebas berkeliaran. Menelusuri tiap lekuk kota Kyoto untuk menangkap dedemit nakal yang berkeliaran.

Sayangnya, ini kota asing. Ia hanya numpang menetap—itu pun belum ada berbulan-bulan. Natsume masih buta arah, dan tidak jarang ia berujung tersesat pulang ke apartemen sendiri (Madara sudah berkali-kali menjemput anak itu sambil mengomel).

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" gerutu kucing bulat itu, ketika Natsume kedapatan tersesat di sebuah gang sempit di pertokoan pusat kota. "Kalau mau pergi, jangan pergi sendirian. Bisa-bisa kau ketangkap _youkai_ sialan itu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Jangan mengada-ada," tengkuk yang berkeringat diusap. Natsume jadi kesal sendiri—kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan si _youkai_? "Aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan mengajakmu. Ada kalanya aku lebih suka sendirian, tahu."

Sahutannya dibalas dengan sekali decih penuh sindir. "Dasar sok."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan (Natsume sedikit mempercepat jalan) melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang saling berbincang. Dari sekian banyak orang itu, tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Natsume—karena terus terang saja, tidak pernah ia memiliki atensi lebih pada manusia solid.

 _Lantas, kenapa Akashi Seijuurou berbeda_?

Pemikiran itu memunculkan denyut agresif di dada Natsume. Jantungnya serasa lari ke perut. Dadanya berdebar melebihi kecepatan normal.

"Aku ini kenapa, sih?" batinnya. Gejala-gejala seperti ini biasanya hanya muncul ketika ia dikejar-kejar oleh makhluk halus, atau ketika orang-orang mencurigainya. Perasaan ini muncul ketika ia takut.

Tapi, takutkah ia pada seorang Akashi? Rasa-rasanya tidak. Laki-laki itu memang terlihat begitu superior—tapi Natsume tidak merasa takut (kecuali di saat iris lelaki itu berubah warna—atau ketika aura keberadaannya sanggup membuat seorang Natsume nyaris menekuk lutut).

Lepas dari itu, ia merasa baik-baik saja setiap kali berada di sekitar sang ketua OSIS. Malah, ia kedapatan merasa nyaman ketika menyadari eksistensi pria itu.

Astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipi panas. _Ini benar-benar tidak beres. Seharusnya tidak boleh begini, apalagi kalau ada_ —

"Lho," tahu-tahu saja, suara Madara kembali menembus kesadaran. "Bukannya itu laki-laki yang terus-terusan mencegatmu?"

Mengerjapkan mata sekali-dua, Natsume berusaha mengembalikan fokus. "Ha?"

"Itu lho," kepala Madara mengedik ke kanan. "Itu benar-benar cowok yang pernah kita temui, kan?"

Mata Natsume begitu cepat bergerak ke arah yang ditunjuk. Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah membelalak. Kelewat kaget—antara percaya atau tidak, ia melihat Akashi, masih lengkap berseragam sekolah.

"Ini sudah sore, kan?" ia menggumam, separuh tidak percaya. "Kenapa… dia masih ada di sini?"

"Bukannya dia ikut kegiatan klub?" celetuk Madara.

Sudut bibir digigit. "Iya, sih."

Sang kucing penjaga melirik. Bocah ini benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang salah, ia tahu itu. Tapi apa tepatnya—Madara tidak berani mengasumsikan. Otak manusia terlalu rumit untuk ditelusuri.

"Oi, Natsume," tegurnya, "Kalau kau memang penasaran, tanya. Kau yang dari kemarin terus-terusan mengoceh soal ingin menginterogasinya, kan? Kenapa sekarang nyalimu menciut begitu?"

Hardikan itu dihadiahi lirikan tajam dari si lelaki remaja. Enak saja dia bilang begitu, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak terlalu banyak berurusan dengan Akashi Seijuurou. "Bukannya _sensei_ tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku memang tidak suka dengan bocah-bocah sombong. Padamu saja aku tidak suka," sahut Madara sengit. "Aku lebih tidak suka lagi kalau kau terlalu 'berbaik hati' mempertimbangkan pendapat orang lain padahal kau tahu betul apa yang harus diprioritaskan."

Perempat siku sudah muncul di sudut dahi, tapi mau tidak mau Natsume setuju. _Sensei_ -nya, sekalipun menyebalkan luar biasa, tidak salah.

"Lho?"

Baru saja Natsume ingin mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil, Akashi sudah duluan menyapa. "Natsume? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Lidah Natsume mendadak terasa kelu. Ia ingin menjawab, namun dadanya berdebar terlalu kencang—untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui. "Aku—ada urusan di sekitar sini," dustanya. "Aka—maksudku, Seijuurou- _san_ sendiri sedang apa? Bukannya sekolah sudah berakhir sejak tadi?"

"Ada latihan, seperti biasa," jawab Akashi ringan. Mendengar nada suara laki-laki itu saja sudah cukup untuk menggetarkan saraf-saraf jantung Natsume. Kenapa vibrasi suara seseorang bisa menyejukkan, tapi di saat yang bersamaan mampu membuat aliran darahnya berdesir hangat? "Kukira ini bukan jalan pulangmu yang biasa. Jangan-jangan kau tersesat, ya?"

Mata Natsume membola.

Tunggu.

Kenapa Akashi bisa tahu kalau ini bukan jalur pulangnya? Apakah ia pernah memberitahu letak apartemennya—atau Hayama-kah yang membocorkan informasi itu?

Atau jangan-jangan… Akashi memang memperhatikannya sebegitu sering?

Astaga, bayangan tentang hal itu saja berhasil membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup di luar batas normal. "Aku memang agak kebingungan mencari jalan pulang," tuturnya terus terang. "Kyoto terlalu besar, dan aku belum begitu hapal dengan rute-rutenya, jadi—"

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?"

Natsume mengerjap sekali-dua. "Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau tersesat, kan? Bukannya lebih baik kalau ada seseorang yang lebih tahu arah membantumu mencari jalan pulang?" tawar Akashi ramah. "Lagipula, bukan sia-sia aku hidup nyaris seumur hidup di Kyoto."

Diam-diam sudut mata Natsume bergerak kea rah Madara. Kucing itu memberengut, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan. Ekspresi wajah bundarnya seolah berkata, "Lakukan saja semaumu."

Sekalipun begitu, Natsume masih meragu. "Apa tidak merepotkan? Kau biasa pulang dengan supirmu, kan?"

"Jangan cemaskan soal hal itu." kekeh lembut meluncur keluar. "Aku lebih suka jalan pulang ketimbang naik mobil, kok, sebenarnya. Tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan sesuatu yang bukan menjadi tanggung jawabmu, Natsume."

 _Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana_? Ingin rasanya Natsume balas menyahut. Hanya saja, sisi kecil dari dirinya menolak kemungkinan pulang tanpa Akashi di sisinya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berjalan dengan siswa kebanggaan Rakuzan, kan?

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya Seijuurou- _san_ ," menciptakan kontak mata saja ia tidak berani. Bibir bawah digigit, ungkapan tersirat kalau murid pindahan yang satu ini grogi luar biasa. "Maaf merepotkanmu—"

"Sama sekali tidak repot, kok." Ah, lagi-lag senyum itu. Senyum yang membuat lutut bergetar. "Ayo. Perhatikan jalanmu."

Faktanya, sudah sekali sebelum ini mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Dan bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan lagi kalau Akashi memiliki banyak penggemar gelap. Hanya saja, Natsume baru menyadari bahwa Akashi adalah figur yang sangat _gentleman._ Dia sengaja berjalan di bagian luar jalan raya, dan membiarkan Natsume berjalan di depannya. Dia ikut berhenti ketika Natsume ingin mengusap keringat atau mengatur napas—padahal jelas-jelas laki-laki itu punya stamina di atas rata-rata. Ketika Natsume nyaris terserempet sepeda pun, Akashi sigap menariknya menghindar.

Melihat sosok Akashi yang seperti ini membuat Natsume merasa gagal menjadi laki-laki betulan. Astaga, jadi malu sendiri.

Membuntuti dua bocah itu, mata Madara sudah membentuk garis lurus. Kok rasanya seperti melihat sinetron laga yang ditayangkan secara _live,_ ya. Mirip dengan siaran yang menjadi favorit Touko tiap akhir minggu. _Menjijikkan_ , begitu menurutnya.

Tapi daripada mengomel panjang lebar dan memenuhi otak dengan hal remeh seperti ini, lebih baik diam saja. Jangan bertindak sebelum waktunya.

"Jadi," Akashi berusaha memancing konversasi, "Apa kau merasa nyaman tinggal di Kyoto?"

Kepala Natsume berputar ke arah lawan bicara. Agak ragu-ragu ketika menyahut, "Begitulah. Aku masih agak canggung—tapi selebihnya baik-baik saja."

"Tidak ada yang menindasmu di sekolah, kan?"

Langkah Natsume terhenti. Raut wajahnya berkerut-kerut. "Tidak," ujarnya. "Tidak ada penindasan, kok. Seandainya ada juga aku sudah kelewat kebal."

Hal itu separuh benar. Memiliki talenta di luar kewajaran membuat Natsume harus rela dipandang sebelah mata. Gunjingan seperti "gila", "terlalu banyak berkhayal", dan ocehan-ocehan tak menyenangkan lainnya sudah pernah bersarang di telinga Natsume sejak kecil. Ia sudah begitu terbiasa melihat sorot tidak suka orang-orang ketika ia lewat. Mendengar bisik-bisik sarat ejekan juga sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Akan tetapi, menanggapi pertanyaan Akashi, ia tidak yakin kalau kasus penindasan itu terjadi padanya selama berada di Rakuzan. Satu-satunya topik gunjingan yang mengkaitkan nama Natsume adalah peristiwa di mana ia dan Akashi berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol—hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, tentu saja.

Lepas dari itu, tidak ada kaki yang bergerak iseng ke arah tungkainya ketika berjalan. Tidak ada coretan-coretan di atas meja atau buku tulisnya. Makan siang Natsume selalu aman, bahkan ketika ditinggal. Kalau itu yang Akashi maksud dengan 'penindasan', maka Natsume rasa hal itu tidak terjadi padanya.

"Seijuurou- _san_ sendiri bagaimana?" ia balik bertanya, "Apa Seijuurou- _san_ kerasan tinggal di Kyoto? Atau ada rencana untuk pindah ke kota lain?"

Akashi mendengus geli. "Baru kali ini aku diacungi pertanyaan seperti itu," ia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, kurasa aku akan tetap tinggal di Kyoto—tidak peduli apakah aku nyaman atau tidak di sini. Kyoto menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan untuk dilupakan begitu saja, terus terang."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk paham.

"Pernah, suatu kali aku tinggal selama beberapa minggu di rumah kerabatku di Tokyo," Akashi mulai berkisah. "Tapi setelah dua minggu menetap di sana, ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kutinggalkan ketika berangkat—yang di sisi lain tidak mungkin juga kubawa. Saat itu jugalah aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Mungkin aku terlalu terikat dengan tempat ini, entahlah," kekeh pelan kembali meluncur dari mulutnya, "Tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Dan bukannya aku tidak ingin menetap di kota lain saat kuliah atau bahkan bekerja, tapi—tidakkah lebih menyenangkan kalau kita menikmati apa yang bisa kita nikmati saat ini?"

Natsume mengangguk, walaupun gerakan kepala itu terasa begitu kaku. Ia tahu kalau Akashi memiliki begitu banyak tekanan di kota ini. Ia tahu gosipnya. Ia tahu cerita-cerita tidak menyenangkan tentang laki-laki berambut merah ini. Ia—walaupun samar—pernah mendengar bagaimana orang-orang menjauhinya, dan bagaimana sang ayah tidak pernah puas membebani puteranya dengan begitu banyak tanggung jawab.

Seandainya ia bertemu dengan Akashi beberapa tahun silam, mungkin jalan pikir mereka akan sangat berbeda. Natsume, di kala itu, masih berada di titik depresi. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari kungkungan orang-orang yang seenaknya saja menetapkan stigma jelek. Ia ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya, meninggalkan mereka yang selama ini melabelinya 'anak aneh'. Dulu, ia memilih untuk mencari tempat di mana tiada seorang pun yang mengenalinya.

Sekarang, hidup terasa lebih ramah dengannya—atau Natsume sendiri yang mencoba berdamai dengan dunia. Ia tinggal dengan pasangan yang sangat baik dan dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang menyenangkan. Mungkin, Natsume masih belum bisa terbuka sepenuhnya pada mereka. Sekalipun begitu, orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya sekarang begitu berharga.

Barangkali, ia—walaupun tidak sepenuhnya—bisa paham perasaan Akashi. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyoto adalah tempat yang melahirkannya. Tempat yang mengawasi perkembangannya sejak masih merangkak sampai bisa menjejak di atas dua kaki.

Seperti kata Akashi, "Kyoto menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan untuk dilupakan begitu saja."

"Kurasa aku paham." Ia memberanikan diri bicara. "Dan sesuai dugaanku—Seijuurou- _san_ benar-benar orang yang tegar, ya."

Bola mata sang lawan bicara melebar. "Tegar? Kurasa itu agak berlebihan, Natsume." Sekalipun begitu, ia mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku seperti ini karena aku harus."

Memang susah tinggal di lingkungan terpandang yang penuh tekanan. Segalanya sarat keharusan. Natsume tahu itu, namun tetap saja—"Tidak. Seijuurou- _san_ memang orang yang kuat. Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Melihat…ku?" kali ini senyum Akashi mengabur. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Ah, bukan begitu!" Natsume tergesa mengibaskan tangan. "Aku bisa melihat dari ekspresi wajah Seijuurou- _san_. Ekspresi yang berusaha untuk bertahan setiap harinya. Ekspresi yang sangat determinatif setiap kali berada di sekolah. Postur tubuh Seijuurou- _san_ tetap tegak walaupun diberi beban seberat itu di kiri-kanan pundakmu."

Akashi hanya terdiam. Antara terkejut, tapi juga kagum. Apakah ia sebegitu transparannya di mata seorang Natsume Takashi?

 _"_ _Benar, kan, kataku?"_ suara di dalam kepalanya kembali memukul tengkorak. " _Dia punya mata yang menarik._ "

Ya. Semakin lama Akashi menatap lekat iris kecokelatan itu, semakin pula ia ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Akashi ingin melihatnya lebih lekat—

—dan baru sadar kalau ia terlalu sering fokus pada mata Natsume sampai-sampai mengabaikan keseluruhan wajah anak itu. Wajah yang polos, sebuah kombinasi dari ketampanan dan elegansi yang berbeda dari dirinya. Fitur yang ada di raut Natsume terlihat lembut dan rapuh. Ia baru tahu kalau helai-helai rambut Natsume sangat lembut, bahkan tanpa ia perlu menyentuhnya.

Tangan Natsume juga, ia baru sadar, begitu ramping. Sangat pas ketika berada di dalam genggamannya.

"S-Seijuurou- _san_ ," gagap Natsume, "Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa memegangi tanganku seperti ini—"

Ah.

 _Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini—padahal tubuhku sedang tidak berganti?_

Mengerjap sekali-dua, Akashi buru-buru melepas tautan tangan mereka. "Maafkan aku," katanya setengah menggumam. Agak salah tingkah ketika berujar, "Kau punya tangan yang hangat, Natsume."

"Begitukah?" tengkuk diusap dengan gugup. "Padahal teman-temanku selalu bilang aku seperti mayat hidup."

"Mungkin karena mereka kurang lama menggenggam tanganmu." Akashi kembali mengulas senyum.

Pipi Natsume terasa begitu panas. "A-pa… Seijuurou- _san_ , apa maksudnya?"

"Natsume, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau orang yang sangat baik."— _jauh berbeda dariku_ —"dan kurasa aku harus merusakmu sedikit karena keegoisanku hari ini."

Kepala Natsume semakin dipenuhi tanda tanya. "Keegoisan apa—"

Tubuhnya, tahu-tahu saja, sudah berada di dalam rengkuhan Akashi. Wajahnya otomatis memanas. Ia yakin bisa memanggang apapun di wajahnya saat itu juga.

"S-Seijuurou- _san_? Kita ada di tempat umum—"

"Lantas, kalau kita ada di tempat terpencil, kau mau kupeluk seperti ini?" suara Akashi terbenam di dalam permukaan seragam Natsume. "Aku ingin seperti ini selama beberapa saat."

Akashi tahu, ia melakukan sesuatu di luar kewarasan. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang—bersahut-sahutan dengan degup jantung Natsume. Suara di dalam kepalanya memaki-maki, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia menyukai kehangatan yang ada di dalam tubuh laki-laki itu. Ia menyukai rasa nyaman yang menguar ketika mereka melakukan kontak fisik.

Perlahan-lahan, Akashi paham—bahwa gairah sisinya yang lain tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari keinginan dirinya sendiri. Ketika benaknya penuh dengan imajinasi-imajinasi agresif, sisi lainnya yang lebih vulgar merealisasikan hal itu.

Barangkali, sisi lainnya benar. Akashi adalah sosok dengan kepribadian yang 'lemah'. Ia terlalu mempertimbangkan pemikiran orang lain, sehingga akhirnya lupa kalau ia—sama seperti yang lain—juga membutuhkan atensi. Mungkin karena itulah tubuhnya sering diambil alih. Dia membutuhkan alter ego yang jauh lebih kuat, lebih tegar, dan lebih terbuka.

Natsume tergagap-gagap. Dia terjebak dalam situasi dilematis—ingin melepaskan diri, tapi berada di dalam rengkuhan Akashi sangat menghangatkan hati. Ingin bertahan dalam posisi ini, tapi orang lain sudah saling bisik.

"S-Seijuurou- _san_ —" Madara, di sisinya, sudah mematung saking _shock-_ nya. "Tidakkah kaurasa ini terlalu lama?"

"Ah," sadar kalau ia sudah kelewat batas, Akashi langsung menarik diri. "Maaf. Maaf aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

 _Seijuurou-_ san _malah membuatku ingin mendekapnya terus._ Dalam jarak sedekat itu Natsume baru sadar—Akashi tidak sekuat yang ia duga. Figurnya jauh lebih rapuh, lebih kecil, dan lebih menguarkan ketakutan.

Ia menarik napas, kembali menciptakan kontak mata dengan sang ketua OSIS. "Kurasa kita harus bicara sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang… ingin kuakui."

Iris Akashi melebar, tapi ia mengangguk.

"Aku juga… ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu."


	7. Chapter 6

Sawamura berani bersumpah kalau ada yang mengawasi dia sejak tadi.

Tanpa menciptakan kontak mata saja ia tahu—ada hawa tidak menyenangkan yang membayangi. Seperti selimut panas di udara, ia membungkus dan menjebak Sawamura di satu tempat. Dadanya naik turun. Napasnya tersengal.

Diam-diam gadis itu merapalkan doa, mengucap mantra-mantra— _tolong, jangan munculkan makhluk itu lagi di hadapanku._

Sudah cukup ia dihantui dalam mimpi, dibayangi sampai tidak berani terlelap. Sudah cukup matanya diwarnai oleh rasa takut. Sensasi diselimuti oleh bayang-bayang mimpi itu masih terasa begitu kental—sehingga ia tidak merasa seperti diri sendiri.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Udara panas yang membungkus berubah dingin ketika masuk ke dalam paru-paru. Rusuknya serasa diikat. _Haruskah aku memanggil Ayah?_

Siang itu, ketika Sawamura dan Natsume saling berbincang—tepatnya ketika Sawamura mengakui bahwa ia terperangkap mimpi buruk—perasaan was-was memenuhi benak.

Apakah ia melakukan hal yang benar?

Apakah Natsume memang layak untuk diberitahu—lepas dari seberapa ramahnya lelaki itu?

Seumur hidupnya, Sawamura pernah dirasuki sebanyak tiga kali. Ia pertama kali dikuasai oleh roh mistis seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh—dan hal itu bukan peristiwa yang patut dibanggakan. Ia kehilangan kontrol pada tubuhnya sendiri, berteriak tanpa suara di dalam dunia yang gelap, dan ditekan oleh seseorang yang mengambil alih fisiknya. Dalam hati, ia menangis, tapi di luar orang-orang melihatnya membabi buta.

Ia juga tahu kalau dirinya tidak lepas dari figur non-manusia. Mereka ada di mana-mana, ia tahu—tapi untunglah Sawamura tidak mampu melihat mereka.

Sekalipun hidupnya sensitif merasakan eksistensi para dedemit, bukan berarti Sawamura bersedia diberi penampakan sesosok _youkai._ Bukan berarti ia gadis yang pemberani dan kebal.

Hawa mengerikan itu kembali menggerayangi punggung. Dengan jantung berdebar di luar kontrol, Sawamura memberanikan diri memutar tubuh.

Ternyata benar, ia tidak sendirian.

"Kau—" mata Sawamura membelalak. Sosok laki-laki berkacamata berdiri kalem di hadapan. "—kau siapa? Ada perlu apa ke sini?"

Jawaban siswa itu sungguh tak terduga. "Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa melihatku, kan?" ketika kedua pasang mata saling menatap, laki-laki itu mengangkat alis. "Menarik sekali. Kukira hanya laki-laki itu yang bisa mengenali wujudku yang sekarang."

"Laki-laki… yang mana?"

"Yang kauajak bicara tempo hari." Lawan bicaranya mengulas senyum. Dan Sawamura tidak menyukai senyum itu. "Matanya bagus sekali."

Sawamura terkesiap. "Laki-laki yang kaumaksud itu—apa Natsume- _kun_?"

"Mungkin." Seringai tak menyenangkan itu menggantung permanen di wajah si laki-laki misterius. "Natsume Takashi—kalau tidak salah, mereka menyebutnya begitu."

Napas Sawamura tercekat. Laki-laki ini bicara begitu aneh, tapi juga terdengar sangat familier di ingatan. Mungkinkah—"Apa kau ini jelmaan _youkai_?" pertanyaan itu mendadak saja terlontar dari pikiran. "Kau ingin menggangguku tanpa terlihat, kan?"

"Aku _memang_ berencana untuk tidak terlihat olehmu." Kacamata itu berkilat-kilat. "Karena itulah aku agak terkejut ketika kau bisa melihatku."

"Tapi wujudmu manusia. Bukankah hal itu berarti orang lain bisa melihatmu?"

"Aku sengaja merubah wujud untuk menghemat energi. Kalau aku membiarkan bentuk asliku berkeliaran, manusia tetap bisa merasakan presensiku—senormal apapun mereka," terang makhluk jejadian itu. "Apalagi dengan wujud asliku yang terlalu kuat itu, bukan tidak mungkin kalau kau bisa meninggal."

"M-meninggal?"

" _Youkai_ hidup dengan memakan energi manusia, kan?" tangannya terbuka, menunjukkan segumpalan cahaya gelap. Cahaya itu kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, seolah terserap. "Main logika saja. Semakin besar wujud yang harus kugunakan, semakin besar juga energi yang bisa kuserap. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhmu bisa kehilangan jiwanya."

Gadis itu gemetar. Ia tengah berhadapan dengan sosok yang begitu berbahaya—yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa sekalinya ia lengah. "Lalu kenapa kau mendatangiku?"

"Kenapa, ya?" yang satu melangkah mendekat, satunya lagi menghindar. "Aku tertarik padamu—sekalipun ketertarikanku lebih condong pada dua laki-laki yang satu sekolah denganmu."

"Dua?" suara Sawamura seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. "Jadi benar apa yang disebutkan dalam mimpiku? Ada satu orang lagi yang kauincar selain Natsume- _kun_?"

Sekalipun mengerikan dan traumatis, Sawamura cukup waras untuk menangkap apapun yang terjadi pada mimpi buruk itu. Bagainama suara mengerikan itu menggaungkan dua buah nama. Ia ingat betul figur Natsume muncul dan hilang di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Kemudian muncul satu sosok lagi, yang—entah kenapa—begitu mengabur.

"Aku senang otakmu cepat tanggap," ia tertawa. Suaranya rendah dan—sekalipun begitu mirip dengan suara manusia—tidak memiliki kesan ramah yang menghangatkan. Sawamura merasakan bulu kuduknya menari. "Habisnya, aku tidak menyangka bisa menemukan orang-orang ajaib seperti mereka. Ketua OSIS Rakuzan itu… matanya, kepribadiannya, jauh lebih menantang ketimbang Natsume Takashi."

 _Tunggu—dia mengincar Natsume dan_ kaichou, _artinya…_

"Kau _youkai_ yang menggangguku dalam mimpi?"

Kepala dimiringkan. "Senang, tidak, dapat kunjungan langsung? Kau orang pertama yang kudatangi dalam wujud ini, lho. Jadi kita bisa berbincang-bincang saat kau terjaga seperti sekarang."

Mana mungkin Sawamura senang? Ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Kakinya sudah menjelma ubur-ubur, dan sensasi tidak menyenangkan yang didapatnya dalam mimpi kembali muncul layaknya _déjà vu_. "Aku—aku tidak mau kaumanfaatkan lagi. Jadi sebaiknya pergi dan cari orang lain."

"Dan membunuh lebih banyak orang? Kurasa ayahmu tidak akan senang." Ia tersenyum kea rah pelataran rumah keluarga Sawamura. Begitu banyak ornamen yang menunjukkan kepercayaan tinggi sang ayah pada hal-hal spiritual, serta penolakan atas roh jahat. "Harus kuakui, patung dan doa-doa yang ia ucapkan cukup manjur. Kalau aku _youkai_ level rendah, tubuhku sudah pasti rontok dan hangus."

Tidak ada satu pun kalimat yang bisa diutarakan oleh gadis itu. Ia menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan ekspresi waspada dan cemas.

"Aku tidak akan muncul lagi dalam mimpimu. Kalau kau lebih suka aku muncul dalam wujud seperti ini, aku akan dengan senang hati menurutinya." Kacamata itu berkilat-kilat. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan… apa?"

"Apa lagi?" kini jarak mereka tak lebih dari beberapa senti. Sawamura mendekap tubuhnya, seolah menyerap seluruh kehangatan yang hilang dari dalam.

"Bantu aku melenyapkan Natsume Takashi dan Akashi Seijuurou."

.

.

Natsume lupa kapan ia pernah seterkejut ini. Apakah saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Natori, atau dalam perjumpaan pertamanya dengan Madara—tak pernah ia bisa bersikap wajar saat menemukan manusia dengan kekuatan di luar batas wajar.

Kali ini, keterkejutan itu tertuju pada Akashi. Laki-laki supersempurna yang ia kira _sangat wajar_.

"Punya… dua kepribadian yang berbeda?"

Akashi mengangguk, lepas dari seberapa sakit kepalanya saat ini. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di teras apartemen, dengan secangkir teh di atas meja. Madara dibungkam dengan lima butir donat—Natsume terpaksa merelakan uang sakunya selama sebulan.

Natsume bahkan tidak menyentuh minumannya. "Ini mengejutkan," katanya, "Kukira Seijuurou- _san_ … cukup normal—"

"Jadi maksudmu, aku yang sekarang _tidak normal_?" tukas Akashi tajam.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Ini tidak biasa, memang—tapi bukan berarti sesuatu yang aneh." Natsume cepat-cepat membenarkan. "Sama seperti aku yang bisa melihat _youkai_ , Seijuurou- _san_ pasti punya keunikan tersendiri."

 _"Keunikan, ya? Dasar anak baik."_

"Pribadiku yang satu ini… sedikit lebih agresif." Ia menghela napas. "Kurasa kau perlu tahu kalau pertemuan kita tidak semuanya terjadi ketika aku sadar. Ada saat-saat ketika 'dia' mengambil alih tubuhku—memperlakukanmu seenaknya seperti yang sudah terjadi beberapa waktu silam. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf."

Kini Natsume paham—kenapa iris mata yang ia lihat sering berubah-ubah. Kenapa nada suara itu, sekalipun begitu sama, memiliki aura yang berbeda. Nyatanya, Akashi memiliki dua jiwa di dalam satu tubuh. "Tidak masalah. Ini bukan salah Seijuurou- _san_ , jadi tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Tapi dia bertindak karena bawah sadarku menginstruksikan begitu."

Iris cokelat membola. "Maksudnya?"

Akashi menghela napas, berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat. "Kepribadianku ini muncul pertama kali ketika aku menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Ketika itu, otakku berada di ambang kehancuran. Aku mengalami konflik yang luar biasa antara diriku dengan orang lain—bagaimana caranya mempertahankan harga diriku sebagai seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Aku takut ketika orang lain mulai berpaling dariku. Aku cemas saat mereka tidak lagi menuruti perintahku.

"Karena itulah—menurut asumsiku—karakter ini muncul. Ia mengambil alih tubuhku selama dua tahun penuh. Ia adalah bagian dari diriku yang jauh lebih otoriter, ambisius, dan mengedepankan kesempurnaan. Replika sempurna dari ayahku sendiri. Baginya, kekalahan adalah sebuah dosa yang tidak termaafkan. Ia tidak menerima segala bentuk kelemahan. Selama dua tahun itu aku terkurung di dalam kegelapan. Aku hanya bisa mengawasinya menindas teman-temanku—menjejaki harga diri mereka untuk mencapai puncak—dan menyematkan label _emperor_."

Isi kepala Natsume seolah berputar, namun ia berusaha memahami cerita itu. "Lalu, mata kuningmu itu—apa itu efek samping dari pergantian kepribadianmu?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan. "Dia sengaja menyisakan satu irisku tetap berwarna merah—untuk menjaga identitas asliku. Secara nalar, mata itu merupakan tanda. Tanda bahwa aku telah mengikat kontrak dengannya, dan menjalin hubungan hidup-mati. Aku menjalani dua tahun penuh terperangkap dalam bawah sadarku sendiri, dihantui mimpi buruk setiap malam—tanpa tahu apakah mimpi-mimpi itu nyata atau tidak.

"Setelah dua tahun itu, untungnya, aku berhasil kembali. Ada kelegaan luar biasa ketika jiwaku yang _asli_ menempati tubuh ini. Saat itu juga, ia lenyap. Tidak sepenuhnya menghilang, tapi seolah tertidur untuk sementara." Ekspresi gelisah terlihat jelas di wajah tampan itu. "Sepertinya kasus ini membangunkannya. Mungkin, dia tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain di Rakuzan yang lebih berkuasa darinya."

" _Youkai_." Natsume mengoreksi, "Bukan 'orang', tapi _youkai_."

"Sama saja. Orang atau makhluk halus—dia tidak menyukai kenyataan itu. Mungkin, alasan itulah yang membuatnya berkali-kali muncul ke permukaan. Barangkali, ia ingin menantang si _youkai_." Tawanya terdengar sumbang dan palsu.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Katanya, _youkai_ itu mencarimu—"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak tertarik pada orang dengan kepribadian ganda? Aku menciptakan asumsi bahwa makhluk itu sengaja mengejarku karena ia tertarik mencicipi dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Fakta menarik yang bisa kauketahui tentangku: ini adalah kali pertama bagiku untuk berkomunikasi dengan makhluk halus." Ia tersenyum sesaat, namun rautnya berubah suram dalam hitungan detik. "Asumsi berikutnya, ia juga mengincarmu karena kemampuanmu melihat roh halus. Hanya saja—" kalimatnya menggantung. Senyumnya surut secepat ketika lengkung bibir itu naik.

"Kenapa?" Natsume mengejar.

"Kurasa hal itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Sekalipun kau bisa melihatnya, bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk melenyapkannya, kan?" kedua alis saling bertaut. "Ada banyak manusia indigo di dunia ini… jadi kenapa kau yang jadi incarannya?"

Natsume meneguk ludah. Akashi tidak tahu-menahu tentang _yuujinchou_ —dan Natsume juga tidak akan membocorkan informasi itu. Apabila orang awam seperti Akashi mengetahui eksistensi buku itu, siapa yang tahu efek sampingnya nanti?

Entah kenapa, Natsume akan sangat tidak tega membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa menimpa Akashi.

Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit membelokkan alasan. "Seingatku, Sawamura pernah bercerita tentang seorang anak yang mengamuk di kelasnya—kalau tidak salah, sempat mengigau dalam mimpi. Katanya, anak itu menyinggung soal 'orang-orang yang melanggar hukum'." Dahinya berkerut, berusaha mengingat-ingat setiap detail. "Barangkali, ia mencariku karena itu. Aku memiliki kemampuan yang tidak sepantasnya dimiliki manusia."

"Tapi kenapa harus kau?" sialnya, Akashi kelewat pintar untuk tidak melewatkan poin utamanya. "Sudah kubilang tadi, ada begitu banyak orang dengan kemampuan melihat _youkai_. Ada banyak orang yang lebih pantas diganggu daripada kau. Jadi kenapa—" jarinya yang terkepal gemetar.

"Memangnya Seijuurou- _san_ sendiri pantas disiksa seperti ini?" Natsume refleks menyahut. "Seijuurou- _san,_ lebih dari siapapun, adalah orang yang paling layak dilindungi. Kau sudah menanggung terlalu banyak beban."

Akashi menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Natsume sendiri bertanya-tanya—kenapa dadanya terasa begitu panas ketika melihat figur sang ketua OSIS yang begitu rapuh.

Melihat Akashi yang seperti ini—entah kenapa, Natsume jadi tidak tega. Tidak rela. Tidak bersedia melepas—

Oh, sial. Pikirannya jadi berkelana ke mana-mana.

Ia meneguk ludah, berusaha mengembalikan fokus. "Seijuurou- _san_ tidak boleh terlihat seperti ini," katanya. "Jangan buat Seijuurou- _san_ terlihat lemah di mata para _youkai_."

Senyum itu muncul lagi. Lagi-lagi, senyum yang mampu meluluhkan semua ketakutan. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik," sorot mata itu lembut dan sarat akan unsur kemanusiaan. "Aku jauh lebih kuat ketimbang diriku tahun lalu. Pengalamanku bergelut dengan dua tubuh sudah cukup menciptakan daya tahan—"

Kemudian hening. Kalimat Akashi menggantung di udara. Irisnya melebar, seolah baru saja menerima curahan cahaya yang begitu banyak.

 _Memangnya kau tidak sadar siapa yang selalu siap melindungimu ketika aku merasuk ke dalam tubuhmu?_

Ia mengerjap. "Ini tidak mungkin, kan?" bisiknya pelan.

Natsume yang mengamati perubahan perilaku itu menjadi prihatin. Dengan khawatir ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah laki-laki itu. "Seijuurou- _san_?" panggilnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Iris merah kembali menatapnya. Selama beberapa detik terlihat kosong, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali pada sorot menenangkan seperti biasa. "Aku baik-baik saja," kata Akashi. Melihat ekspresi Natsume yang begitu serius, ia terkekeh. "Sungguh. Jangan menatapku dengan alis berkerut begitu, Natsume. Wajahmu yang indah itu jadi terlihat kurang enak dilihat."

'Kurang enak dilihat itu' yang seperti apa?

Tidak. Lebih dari itu—apakah Akashi baru saja mengatakan ia memiliki wajah yang 'indah'? Natsume mengusap hidung ketika berusaha menyahut, "Seijuurou- _san_ memang pernah memberitahuku kalau aku memiliki mata yang indah."

Mungkin itu yang laki-laki itu maksudkan.

Walau kenyataannya—"Tidak," Akashi menggeleng tegas. "Yang kuamksud bukan hanya matamu—sekalipun kau punya mata yang begitu cantik dan menarik—tapi _wajahmu_. Setiap lekuknya. Bagaimana ia bisa dibentuk sebegitu indah seperti dipahat."

 _Ini bukan mimpi, kan?_

Natsume hanya bisa menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi terpana. Seseorang dengan kaliber setinggi Akashi tidak pernah sekalipun hadir di mimpinya untuk melafalkan dialog itu—apalagi di dunia nyata.

Ujung jari kaki diinjak kuat-kuat. Ia meringis sendiri, tapi jantungnya ganti melonjak kuat ketika tahu bahwa ini sama sekali tidak terjadi di dunia bawah sadar.

"Kita… tidak duduk berlama-lama di sini hanya untuk membicarakan wajahku, kan?" tanpa sadar, pipinya menyala merah. Sial. Kenapa kali ini ia terlihat begitu feminim?

Akashi, sebaliknya, terlihat begitu tenang—cukup mengejutkan, mengingat betapa ia begitu emosional beberapa menit sebelumnya. "Kita bisa duduk di sini berjam-jam dab bicara soal hal lain di luar kasus ini," katanya. "Pembicaraan soal _youkai_ ini, terus terang saja, membuat masing-masing pihak tidak nyaman, kan?"

Natsume hanya mengangguk, tanpa tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan dilajukan. Tapi terus terang saja, ia tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah Madara. Kucing jejadian balas menatap, memahami maksud dari si anak manusia: _mereka, lagi-lagi, berhadapan dengan orang yang berbahaya._

"Tapi kurasa aku perlu bertanya soal satu hal lagi," kedua tangan digunakan untuk menyangga dagu. Akashi menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Setelah mendengar pengakuanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu—soal bagaimana kau bisa melihat makhluk halus—aku jadi sangsi."

"Eh?" Natsume menegakkan tubuh. "Sangsi karena apa—"

"Tentu saja soal alasan kepindahanmu," jawab Akashi cepat. "Kau tidak ke sini gara-gara orangtuamu pindah tugas, kan? Terlebih lagi, kau tahu soal insiden Serangan Bawah Sadar itu."

Natsume meneguk ludah. "S-sudah kubilang, aku mendengarnya dari kerabatku—"

"Alasan lemah. Sekalipun benar kau mendengarnya dari pihak ketiga, bukan berarti kau harus seenaknya saja mencari tahu. Kalau benar motivasimu bersekolah di Rakuzan ini adalah untuk belajar, kau tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini mengganggumu."

Iris cokelat melebar. Jantungnya serasa mau copot, selagi ia merutuki diri. _Kenapa aku bisa lupa soal otak Seijuurou-_ san _yang lebih cemerlang dari orang kebanyakan?_

Detik berikutnya, wajah mereka tinggal berjarak beberapa inci. Tatapan Akashi semakin intens menghunjam, seolah-olah ingin mendeteksi setiap detail kebohongan yang ada.

Natsume memaksakan tawa gugup. "Aka—Seijuurou- _san_ , wajahmu terlalu dekat."

Alis Akashi meninggi, namun tidak sedikitpun ia memperbesar jarak. "Satu lagi," ujarnya dingin. "Kau mengajakku untuk bergabung dan mengusut kasus ini, kan?"

"Itu… karena katanya, Seijuurou- _san_ tahu sesuatu soal serangan ini," jawab Natsume dengan gugup.

Padahal tadi mereka sudah membangun suasana kekerabatan yang baik—mana pakai bonus berpelukan, pula—tapi kenapa sekarang jadi mengerikan begini? Ini situasi yang sama persis dengan ketika mereka pertama kali berpapasan.

Ia balas menatap Akashi. Kedua irisnya masih merah. Artinya, laki-laki itu belum berganti identitas.

 _Lantas, kenapa hawanya jadi semenyeramkan ini?_

Saliva kembali diteguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku… dimintai tolong oleh seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Temanku. Dia juga bisa melihat _youkai_ dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Saat itu, aku mendengarnya bicara dengan seorang wanita yang berasal dari Kyoto. Katanya, ia tidak bisa tidur karena diserang mimpi buruk berkepanjangan—"

Dan cerita itu pun mengalir begitu saja. Tentang Natori yang mengalami masalah terkait insiden di Kyoto. Tentang Natsume yang secara impulsif memutuskan untuk membantu Natori—semata-mata karena kasihan—dan baru menyesali keputusannya setelah itu. Tentang suara-suara yang ia dengar di Rakuzan. Ia menjelaskan bahwa kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk bungkam ketika ia ingin mengorek informasi. Sekalipun begitu, tentu saja ia menyingkirkan kenyataan bahwa kasus ini bisa saja berhubungan dengan _yuujinchou_ yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Akashi mendengarkan dengan mulut terkatup. Wajahnya serius menatap sang lawan bicara. Selagi Natsume sibuk berkisah, ia tidak menyela. Tidak juga membuat reaksi-reaksi berlebih. Hanya diam, dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga pada akhirnya Natsume menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Inilah yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan padamu," ia meremas jemari. "Aku khawatir kalau terlalu banyak informasi akan membuatmu menghindariku, jadi—"

Tunggu.

Kenapa ia menggunakan kata-kata seperti tipikal seorang kekasih murahan? Seharusnya, apa pendapat Akashi tidak menjadi masalah besar.

—kecuali laki-laki itu menempati posisi berharga dalam hierarki orang-orang terdekatnya.

"—maksudku, aku takut Seijuurou- _san_ justru semakin enggan membantuku." Ia cepat-cepat mengoreksi. "Ceritaku terlalu surreal, terlalu dibumbui unsur fantasi—untuk mereka yang tidak memahami—karena itulah aku tidak sepenuhnya berterusterang padamu saat itu. Maaf."

Akashi tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Natsume Takashi ini—kadang-kadang terlalu mudah ditebak. Wajahnya yang cepat memerah ketika bicara, lalu iris yang bergerak ke mana-mana saat gugup, kombinasi dari semua itu seolah menyajikan hiburan sendiri di mata Akashi.

Ia mengangkat alis ketika menyahut, "Dengan situasi seperti ini, siapa saja pasti terdesak untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan?" tidak ada gurat amarah di wajah tampan itu. Ia begitu tenang—terlalu tenang, malah, sampai-sampai Natsume semakin gugup. "Tapi kau seharusnya bilang sejak awal."

Kepala Natsume terkulai jatuh. "Maaf," gumamnya lagi.

"Saat itu kukira kau bicara jujur." Kali ini, nada suara yang lembut itu terdengar sedih. "Mungkin apa yang menjadi misimu ini rahasia—tapi bukan berarti kau harus membelokkannya menjadi kebohongan, kan?"

Kepala Natsume tersentak naik.

Ada sesuatu yang melonjak di dalam dada, dan menyisakan perih di sana. Akashi memang tidak terlihat merah, hal itu perlu ia syukuri, tapi ekspresi sedih itu—bukan, lebih terlihat seperti raut kecewa—yang ia lihat sekarang tidak lebih menyenangkan ketika sepasang alisnya bertaut dan menciptakan kerutan di dahi.

Jemarinya mengepal di atas pangkuan. Lidah serasa kelu, tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata—bahkan kata 'maaf' sekalipun.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," kata Akashi lagi. Sayang, kali ini Natsume bahkan enggan membalas kontak mata. "Tapi… kurasa kita tidak bisa lagi bertemu selama beberapa saat. Dengan ceritamu yang seperti itu, dan bagaimana _youkai_ itu ternyata mengincar kita berdua, lebih baik kita berpisah jarak."

Natsume membelalak. Lengannya mengejang. Tapi masih terlalu takut untuk mengangkat wajah.

" _Youkai_ ini pintar—itu yang kuasumsikan." Kali ini mata Akashi lurus menatap langit jingga. "Dia, barangkali, sengaja untuk mempertemukan kita di sini, untuk menghancurkan kita berdua sekaligus. Dan—"

Bibir bawah digigit. Merapalkan kalimat permohonan di otak: _jangan ucapkan, jangan ucapkan, jangan ucapkan_ —

"—dan kurasa aku membiarkanmu terseret sebegini jauh. Seharusnya aku tidak mengantarmu ke kelas saat itu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah berpapasan denganmu di jalan. Seharusnya kita tidak ada di sini, makan dan berbincang berduaan." Ia terdiam. "Ini semua salahku. Aku terlalu impulsif. Maaf."

Mendengar permintaan apologi itu muncul dari mulut seorang Akashi Seijuurou, entah kenapa, berhasil meretakkan jiwa Natsume.

Ia memberanikan diri bicara, "Seijuurou- _san_?"

Senyum tipis membalas panggilan itu. "Kurasa memaksamu memanggilku dengan nama itu juga membuatmu tertekan," katanya. "Mari kita batalkan perjanjian tentang waktu itu. Aku akan tetap membantumu memecahkan kasus—dalam kejauhan, tentu saja—tapi kesepakatan tentang bagaimana kau akan memanggilku itu tidak usah kaupedulikan."

"Seijuurou- _san_ , aku—"

Satu tangan diangkat. Natsume langsung bungkam. "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau kau kembali ke kota asalmu. Apa yang terjadi di sini bukan tanggung jawabmu—dan aku tidak mau mengikatmu terlalu lama di sini," ujar Akashi. "Perkara berapa orang yang akan mati setelah ini—mungkin aku akan menjadi salah satu di antara mereka—tidak usah kaupusingkan."

Refleks, Natsume meninggikan suara. "Tidak bisa begitu, kan? Aku tidak mau orang-orang jadi korban serangan gara-gara aku—apalagi kalau sampai mati segala. Seijuurou- _san_ jangan sembarangan membuat keputusan."

"Aku tidak sembarangan. Justru aku berani bicara begini karena semuanya sudah kupikirkan matang-matang."

Kali ini, tinju Natsume melayang di bawah meja. Mendengar Akashi bicara dengan begitu datar, dan bagaimana laki-laki itu kehilangan sorot lembutnya—entah kenapa—menyayat sesuatu dalam hati.

Dari semua skenario peristiwa yang ada, kenapa sekarang ia baru dilimpahi emosi sekuat ini?

"Kurasa aku harus pergi." Tahu-tahu saja, Akashi sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan. Ia beranjak dari bangku. Suara derit kursi menggesek ubin. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan ingkar janji soal bersedia membantumu."

"Seijuurou- _san_ ," tukas Natsume. Ia sontak ikut berdiri. "Kau marah karena aku bohong padamu?"

Akashi mengerjap sekali-dua, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali berkata, "Aku kecewa—kalau boleh terus terang. Tapi aku tahu, kalau kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Keputusan ini murni untuk melindungi keselamatan kita berdua—juga siapapun yang berpotensi terlibat."

Hal itu benar. Terlalu benar, sampai-sampai Natsume tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Akashi menciptakan kontak mata. Ada begitu banyak kilat emosi di balik iris merah itu—marah, sedih, kecewa, dan khawatir. Natsume seolah ikut terhisap ke dalam pusaran emosi itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sawamura."

.

.

 _Ini untuk yang terbaik._

Natsume pergi dengan kucing bundarnya. Akashi sengaja bersembunyi untuk menghindari kemungkinan berpapasan, namun matanya tak juga lepas dari lelaki itu. Kakinya seolah terpaku di tempat. Kilas balik akan percakapan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu kembali memenuhi ingatan—dan ia tidak menyukai ekspresi Natsume selama perbincangan itu berlangsung.

Bibir bawah digigit. Ia mengumpat pelan. Kepalanya sakit—begitu pula dengan sesuatu di dalam dadanya. Suara lain sibuk berujar dengan nada sinis.

 _Setidaknya kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar_ , kata suara itu. _Tidak baik menempelinya terus-menerus._

"Tapi lihat betapa sakit hatinya dia," tukas Akashi. "Seharusnya aku tidak bicara seperti tadi."

 _"Harus begitu. Kalau tidak, bukan hanya hatinya yang akan terluka—tapi juga tubuhnya"._ Kepala dan dada serasa dipukul bersamaan. " _Berhenti bersikap egois dan jadilah dewasa, Akashi Seijuurou."_

Ia menggertakkan gigi. Rambut merah menjuntai turun, dan kakinya melemas. "Aku melakukan ini hanya karena kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Seolah sang alter ego menanti penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku sudah berpikir cukup lama sejak _youkai_ itu memberitahuku—apa yang terjadi selama aku 'seharusnya' dirasuk." Kedua tangan terkepal. "Kau pernah bilang kalau sejak insiden pada pertandingan Winter Cup tahun lalu, aku seolah menciptakan pertahanan ganda. Pertahanan yang—semestinya—ditujukan untukmu."

 _"Benar sekali. Seandainya aku bisa bertepuk tangan untukmu."_ Sebuah pujian sarat sarkasme dilontarkan. " _Untuk mengalami pertukaran kepribadian itu sendiri, kita harus masing-masing menembus dua lapis dinding perlindungan. Makanya, kepalamu—barangkali—akan terasa sangat sakit._ "

Akashi mengusap rambutnya perlahan. "Memang," katanya. "Aku selalu menderita ketika kita bicara seperti ini, karena rasanya seperti saling berbenturan di dinding yang sama. Dan sampai saat itu, aku benar-benar membencimu—dan semakin membencimu karena kau kembali, seolah-olah ingin menggangguku."

" _Tidak sepenuhnya salah—tapi lanjutkan._ "

"Asumsiku, dinding ini juga berlaku untuk siapapun yang ingin menyerang kesadaranku." Suaranya merendah ketika beberapa orang meliriknya sembunyi-sembunyi. " _Youkai_ sialan itu, misalnya. Dia juga harus melewati sistem perlindungan yang kubuat untuk merasukiku."

" _Tepat_."

"Tapi, sebagai makhluk halus, mereka tidak mungkin membuatku sakit kepala, kan? Maksudku, satu-satunya penyebab sakit kepalaku adalah kau—"

" _Intinya, aku menggantikanmu saat dirasuk._ " Suara menyebalkan itu menyimpulkan dengan nada luar biasa arogan. " _Kau tidak akan kuat menahan makhluk jadi-jadian seperti itu, makanya aku bersedia saja menjadi lawan tandingnya. Dan sebagai kepribadianmu yang lebih kuat, aku bisa menjaga kesadaranku ketika dirasuki. Karena itulah aku bisa mengingat kata-katanya, juga perbuatannya selama berada di dalam tubuhmu. Hanya saja, aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengontrolnya."_

Akashi terdiam selama beberapa saat. Suara denting bel terdengar tiap sepuluh menit, lantaran terbentur daun pintu yang terayun. Ia menoleh ke arah jalan raya—Natsume tidak lagi terlihat. "Dan saat itu aku marah besar padamu." Ia menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar gegabah."

" _Yah, itu ciri khasmu sejak dulu, kan?_ "

Senyum tipis terbit di wajah, namun tidak berhasil menyembuhkan lara di hati. Akashi mengusap dadanya, berusaha meraba bagian yang sekiranya nyeri apabila disentuh—namun sama saja. Setiap kali nama Natsume Takashi bergaung di memori, denyut sakit itu akan terasa di penjuru dada, dan turun sampai ke ulu hati.

"Tapi…" untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa suara itu adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membantu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana aku bisa menjaga Natsume dari kejauhan?"

Suara lain itu terkekeh.

" _Kau memang bilang 'tidak akan bertemu dengannya'_ , _tapi bukan berarti kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan kucing gemuk yang selalu berjalan dengannya itu, kan_?"

"Hah?"

.

.

Di dalam apartemen, Natsume tak ubahnya orang mati.

Menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka tanpa tahu pasti mau melihat apa persisnya, duduk dengan punggung melengkung di pinggiran tempat tidur, dan kedua tangan bertumpu pada paha—dengan posisi telapak menengadah.

Posisi itu seolah-olah meneriakkan doa: _kamisama, untuk sekali ini saja—izinkan aku memperoleh apa yang aku inginkan._

Madara sendiri memahami titik situasi saat ini. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia dan Natsume memilih untuk bungkam. Tidak bertukar kata—bahkan tidak sekalipun menyeletukkan keinginan makan (sekalipun perutnya keroncongan setengah mati). Ia hanya menatapi wajah si anak manusia; kentara sekali Natsume terluka.

"Aku mau bilang 'sudah kubilang, kan', tapi kau tidak akan mau mendengarku," ujarnya sinis. "Singkirkan laki-laki merah itu dari kepalamu, Natsume."

Mendengar kata 'laki-laki merah' justru menekan tuas terlarang dalam otak. Wajah Akashi muncul lagi tanpa permisi. Memblokir sosok pasangan Fujiwara—teman-temannya di sekolah lama—juga para _youkai_. Wajah itu terlalu besar hingga mengonsumsi tempurung tengkoraknya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Madara Menghela napas. "Seandainya kau benar-benar menyuarakan apa yang kauinginkan, jadinya juga tidak akan seperti itu."

Rambut kecokelatan mengibas cepat ketika kepala Natsume berputar. "Tapi aku sudah berusaha membantahnya—"

"Kau hanya mengucapkan apa yang terpikir secara spontan. Laki-laki itu beberapa langkah lebih maju darimu." Madara mendengus. "Masa' kau tidak ingat dengan kata-katanya? 'aku bicara begini karena semuanya sudah kupikirkan matang-matang'."

Benar juga. Natsume, seperti biasa, selalu bertindak impulsif. Ia akan langsung menjejak ke arah mana otaknya memandu pada detik itu, bukannya berdiam sesaat dan menimbang-nimbang.

Akashi, sebaliknya, begitu presisif. Ia tahu waktu yang tepat untuk melontarkan kata-kata. Otaknya mungkin saja jenius, tapi ia bukannya gegabah. Jelas, menduduki bangku teratas pada hierarki organisasi siswa merupakan bukti dari cara pemikiran laki-laki itu.

"Tapi…" Natsume berbisik pelan. Ia menatap ke arah jendela, yang memantulkan cahaya lembut senja itu. "Rasanya sakit sekali."

"Dasar tolol." Madara memaki. "'rasa sakit'mu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan pengorbanan Sawamura—atau mereka yang harus mati sebelum ini."

Kalimat singkat, tapi menusuk. Natsume menatap ke arah _sensei_ -nya dengan ekspresi tersinggung. Si kucing jejadian, sebaliknya, tidak mau repot-repot balas membelalak.

"Karena itulah aku benci berurusan dengan manusia: mereka sangat tidak profesional mengendalikan perasaan." Dengus kasar terdengar. Sangat tidak elegan layaknya kaum kucing yang seharusnya, namun Natsume tidak berniat memperdebatkan hal itu. "Gunakan otakmu sedikit, Nak. Ingat apa yang Akashi-atau-siapa-namanya-itu ucapkan terakhir kali?"

 _Apa yang Akashi ucapkan terakhir kali_? Untuk sesaat, Natsume menautkan alis. Ia terlalu fokus pada wajah Akashi, juga pada suara yang begitu lembut dan mendayu-dayu itu—sehingga mengabaikan apa yang sebenarnya laki-laki itu bicarakan.

"…seingatku, dia bicara sesuatu soal Sawamura- _san_ —"

"Persis. Dia bilang, 'aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sawamura'." Madara menyerobot cepat. "Artinya—astaga, haruskah aku menjabarkan tiap detail padamu, atau memang otakmu itu tidak bisa dipakai untuk berpikir?"

" _Sensei,_ jangan membuatku merasa semakin parah."

"Jangan menyalahkanku. Kau sendiri yang jadi uring-uringan gara-gara dinasihati seperti itu." Kepala bulat menyeruak masuk ke dalam bantal. Kalimat berikutnya teredam, namun masih bisa terdengar. "Seperti anak perempuan yang baru putus cinta saja."

Mau tidak mau, Natsume tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegeliannya. "Katanya _sensei_ tidak pernah peduli pada perasaan manusia?"

"Berisik! Kita sedang bicara soal hal yang penting, tahu!"

Benar juga. Nyaris saja Natsume lupa. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran.

Ketika Akashi berkata bahwa laki-laki itu tidak menginginkan Natsume mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Sawamura Katana, otaknya seolah lumpuh. Kini, setelah suasana hatinya sedikit—kata 'sedikit' perlu digarisbawahi dan ditebalkan—membaik, ia mulai bisa berpikir.

Pada hari itu, ketika Sawamura mendadak ingin berterus terang padanya, Akashi tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi. Beberapa hari kemudian, gadis itu menjadi korban baru dalam serangan berantai yang terjadi pada bawah sadarnya.

Seandainya saat itu Natsume mendengar lebih banyak—atau setidaknya bersedia duduk lebih lama dengan Sawamura—ada kemungkinan besar kalau gadis itu sudah mati.

Jemarinya terasa kebas ketika membayangkan kemungkinan itu. "Dia tidak mati, kan, _sensei_?" tanyanya parau. "Sawamura- _san_ … dia masih hidup, kan?"

"Aku ini _youkai_ , bukan peramal," cetus Madara kesal. "Tapi seharusnya gadis itu masih hidup. Kuulangi, _seharusnya_. Tidak pasti."

Kaki yang semula menekuk kini lurus menjejak lantai. "Aku ingin mengunjunginya—"

"Jangan bodoh. Semakin sering kau berkontak dengannya, semakin besar pula resikonya dihabisi _youkai_."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, kalau bertemu dengan siapa saja tidak boleh?"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau tidak boleh menemui siapapun?" mata yang awalnya sipit jadi menggaris. Madara gemas lantaran anak manusia yang satu ini tidak juga paham. "Aku bilang, jangan terlalu impulsif dalam mengambil keputusan. Cari informasi dengan cara yang tidak mencolok."

Natsume terpaku di tempat. Untuk sesaat, ia dan _sensei_ -nya bertukar pandang.

"Ingat Akashi," kata Madara. "Ingat kemampuannya menyusun strategi."

Kali ini, Natsume membenamkan wajahnya ke balik kedua lengan yang bersilang. Ia yang selama ini bicara tanpa pertimbangan, yang selalu saja bertindak tanpa memahami, dan bereaksi lebih cepat dari kemampuan menalarnya, kini harus memutar otak berkali-kali lipat.

Apa yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Akashi—tidak peduli apakah kalimat itu terdengar ambigu atau tidak.

 _Oh, sial,_ rutuknya dalam hati. _Tampaknya aku sudah kepalang terikat dengan laki-laki itu._

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **.**

 **.**

Kabar baiknya: _Eyes_ sudah tamat, dan tinggal di- _update_ secara berkala. Jadi nggak usah cemas tentang apakah _Eyes_ akan terus menggantung, karena **Gia** sebagai komisioner sudah mengizinkan cerita ini dipublikasi sampai tamat. ^_^

Dan kalau ada dari kalian yang berminat untuk dibuatkan cerita dari fandom kesayangan kalian (tentu saja nggak gratis, ya. Maaf-), silakan menghubungi ke saya lewat PM. Tarif per katanya minimal Rp 25,-

Untuk lebih lanjutnya, yuk bisik-bisik mesra lewat PM!

 **Xoxo,  
** **Ayame**


	8. Chapter 7

Embusan angin sore hari itu membelai rambut. Seolah berniat menyapa sosok yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari stasiun. Hawa pendingin ruangan yang sejak tadi mendera tubuhnya kini tergantikan oleh angin lembut nan alami.

Senyumnya terbit kala menyapukan pandangan pada sekeliling. "Sudah berapa lama, ya, aku tidak mengunjungi Kyoto?" desahnya riang. "Seandainya saja aku punya waktu lebih untuk berjalan-jalan. Auranya jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang waktu itu."

Suara mesin kereta terdengar samar di balik bangunan. Langit menunjukkan kombinasi warna jingga-merah muda yang menarik. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan identitas di balik kacamata gelap dan topi lebar—sebab lelaki itu tahu betul namanya menyebar bahkan di kota-kota metropolitan.

Seorang petugas stasiun yang ramah mengangguk ke arah sosok itu, menyapa, "Selamat sore. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ia balas mengangguk dan membalas, "Sore." Kemudian kepalanya berputar mengitari tempat parkir, dan kembali lagi menatap si penjaga. "Aku mencari seseorang yang katanya akan menjemputku. Namaku—"

"Natori Shuuichi- _san_?"

Dua pasang mata menoleh ke arah sumber suara—sepasang mata yang terbingkai oleh kacamata berbinar-binar. "Ah, jadi kau orangnya? Aku baru saja mau mencarimu."

Tubuh sang lawan bicara dibungkukkan. "Hayama- _sama_ meminta saya datang dan menjemput Anda untuk tinggal di apartemennya."

"Ah, ya, ya." Kekeh rendah mengiringi kata-kata Natori. "Padahal aku bisa mencari tempat penginapan yang lain—" _seandainya saja ia tidak terikat dengan keharusan bertemu dengan Natsume._

"Mobilnya sudah ada di luar. Silakan ikut saya."

Natori meraih koper dam menyeretnya menuju mobil sang penjemput. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam ketika udara musim semi Kyoto yang khas menerpa wajahnya.

"Natsume, anak itu," ia mendengus pelan. "Kenapa tidak pernah mengontakku lagi?"

Terakhir kali Natsume meneleponnya adalah beberapa minggu yang lalu—astaga, Natori banhkan lupa kapan tepatnya nama Natsume muncul di notifikasi panggilan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertemu dengan pasangan Fujiwara, dan keduanya juga cemas, sebab Natsume jarang sekali menelepon mereka—dan tidak meninggalkan nomor untuk dihubungi.

"Saya benar-benar khawatir," tutur Touko Fujiwara kala itu. "Apa Takashi benar-benar aman di Kyoto? Aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada teman-temannya, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kabar Takashi saat ini."

Saat bercerita tentang Natsume, Shigeru tidak banyak bicara. Hanya memegangi pundak Touko selama istrinya mengeluhkan absennya kabar anak asuh mereka. Sekalipun begitu, Natori dapat melihat raut gelisah pada wajah Shigeru.

Atas dasar kegelisahan itulah, Natori segera meninggalkan kediamannya—juga mengosongkan semua jadwal untuk minggu ini—demi melakukan 'kunjungan mendadak' pada Natsume di Kyoto. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ia sebagai eksorsis andalan kota harus bersikap profesional pada pekerjaan. Natsume yang tercatat sebagai teman akrab pun harus diperlakukan tegas.

Yah, setidaknya anak itu pasti akan _senang sekali_ melihatnya.

.

.

Di belahan lain kota Kyoto, selembar jas sekolah berwarna putih dilempar begitu saja ke atas kasur. Pemilik jas itu duduk termangu, mengabaikan 'rekan' yang sejak tadi mengomel tak henti-henti.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ubur-ubur, Natsume." Madara menggerutu, "Kalau begini terus, bagaimana bisa kita selesai berurusan dengan _youkai_ sialan itu?—cih, aku lupa, kau juga jadi sialan."

"Berisik, _sensei_." Dagu Natsume terus menempel pada permukaan meja belajar. "Aku sedang berpikir."

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Pergi ke Rakuzan dan kembali ke apartemen sudah seperti rutinitas seumur hidup. Sekali-dua, Natsume kerap lupa bahwa ia sebenarnya di sini untuk menemukan makhluk halus pengganggu, dan menjamin keselamatan begitu banyak nyawa.

Tapi Madara tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Entah motifnya apa, tapi ia begitu berambisi menyelesaikan misi secepat mungkin.

"Mau berpikir seperti apa? Aku sudah bilang: datangi Sawamura. Ajak dia bicara."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu." Ujung pena digoreskan tanpa intensi di atas kertas bergaris. "Aku tidak mau melibatkannya lebih jauh ke dalam kasus ini. Dia sudah cukup menderita setelah aku memaksanya bicara."

"Kalau begitu, bicaralah dengan Akashi."

Degup jantung Natsume berubah tidak karuan. Sulit sekali menjaga suaranya tetap terdengar tenang. "Kurasa itu juga bukan ide yang baik. Seijuurou- _san_ —astaga, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku masih layak memanggilnya begitu—menolak bicara denganku sejak saat itu."

"Karena itulah kau jadi uring-uringan, kan?" tebak Madara. "Natori memintamu profesional sebagai pengusir _youkai_ —"

"Yang mengusir _youkai_ itu dia, bukan aku."

"—apapun itu. Kau harus profesional, dan bukannya terombang-ambing dengan kehidupan cintamu sendiri."

Dengan satu desahan napas, Natsume langsung memutar kursinya hingga menghadap si kucing jejadian. "Oke. Kalau begitu, apa ide _sensei_? Mengomel di dekatku selama aku berpikir, atau menggantikanku bicara dengan mereka?"

Pintu apartemennya diketuk. Natsume mengalihkan perhatian dari _sensei_ -nya yang terus mengoceh ke arah sumber suara. Siapa gerangan yang kira-kira mengunjunginya?

Madara ikut memalingkan wajah ke arah pintu. "Tumben-tumbennya kau kedatangan tamu."

Ketukan itu seolah mencairkan sedikit ketegangan yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Natsume mengangguk samar. "Apa sekarang jadwalnya pengecekan saluran air dan listrik, ya?" gumamnya selagi melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu.

"Atau mungkin," Madara ikut-ikutan berasumsi, "Kau lupa bayar sewa bulanan."

Tangan Natsume sudah mencapai pegangan pintu, dan tinggal memutar sekali saja ia bisa menguak wajah sang pengunjung. "Tidak usah mengada-ada begitu. Lagipula, Hayama- _san_ sudah tahu kalau perihal pembayaran apartemen bukan tanggung jawabku, melainkan—"

Pintu terbuka. Natsume berhenti bicara. Mulut Madara menganga sampai rahang bawahnya meninju permukaan lantai.

"Natori… _san_?" ujarnya terbata. Tangannya kuat mencekal pegangan pintu. "Kenapa Natori- _san_ bisa ada di sini?"

Natori tersenyum, namun hanya sedikit. Terlebih lagi, senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya. "Aku ke sini untuk mengecek kondisimu."

Tapi Natsume tahu, Natori ke sini untuk memastikan hal lain. Ia menuntut kemajuan dari pengusutan kasus _youkai_ ini.

Ah, kalau diingat-ingat, ia sempat bilang akan melaporkan kemajuannya pada Natori melalui telepon—kurang lebih satu minggu yang lalu. Seharusnya ia ingat. Sial.

Mata Natsume bergerak-gerak sebelum pada akhirnya bergulir ke sudut. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, Natori- _san_."

"Kau tidak pernah bicara apa-apa. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa yakin kalau semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Kukira Natori- _san_ sudah memercayakan misi ini padaku," tukas Natsume. "Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menemukan akar dari permasalahan ini—dan menyelesaikannya."

"Dan cepat atau lambat," alis Natori terangkat, lalu menukik tajam. "Serangan ini akan menyebar ke mana-mana. Nyawa orang banyak dipertaruhkan di sini, oke?"

Natsume mendesah.

"Kau terdengar seperti Nyanko- _sensei_."

"Begitukah? Tentu saja dia akan tahu. Dia _youkai_. Dia memahami cara kerja sesamanya. Dan kalimat ini bukan candaan—"

"Natori- _san_?" untuk alasan yang tidak ia pahami, Natsume merasa lelah. "Bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok?"

Garis wajah Natori mengeras.

Natsume buru-buru menambahkan, "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Tahu sendiri, kan—Rakuzan—mereka sama sekali tidak toleran dalam memberi pekerjaan rumah." Jeda sesaat ketika ia menarik napas panjang. "Aku tahu ini salahku, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengistirahatkan otakku sejenak."

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling menatap. Tenggelam dalam lamunan sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya, Natori-lah yang memutus keheningan tersebut. "Baiklah. Tapi besok aku butuh penjelasan sedetail mungkin, Natsume."

Ia meneguk ludah. "Baik."

Madara sendiri tidak membantu. Dengan kurang ajarnya ia membuntuti Natori keluar. "Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu, cari makanan," katanya. "Kalau kau masih diracuni oleh anak itu, lebih baik pulang saja—"

" _Sensei_."

Teguran Natsume tidak keras, namun cukup tegas untuk membungkam _youkai_ itu. Si kucing jejadian pun menghela napas kasar. "Pokoknya tidak usah mencari-cari aku nanti sore. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Setelah bilang begitu, pintu mengeluarkan bunyi keras ketika ditutup. Natsume ditinggalkan dalam kesendirian. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang selagi merebahkan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur. Ketika matanya lurus menatap ke arah langit-langit, yang terlihat hanyalah sosok pria seumurannya dengan helai-helai rambut merah.

"Seijuurou- _san_ …" mulutnya tanpa sadar merapal nama itu. "Apa yang seperti ini benar-benar demi kebaikanku?"

Karena sejatinya, Natsume sama sekali tidak merasa baik-baik saja.

.

.

Dengan jaket Rakuzan dan celana _jeans_ -nya, Akashi—seperti biasa—mengundang perhatian begitu banyak orang. Barangkali karena ia adalah putra dari pengusaha ternama di Jepang. Atau barangkali, jaketnyalah yang mengaktifkan lampu sorot—sebab orang awam pun tahu, tidak semua orang memiliki keuntungan finansial sebesar mereka yang bersekolah di Rakuzan.

Tapi Akashi sudah terbiasa. Ia belajar untuk terbiasa. Tatapan mereka adalah sesuatu yang wajar—hal itu berkali-kali ia sugestikan dalam benak—dan tidaklah salah jika mereka memandangnya sebagai sosok yang berada di luar jangkauan.

Akan tetapi, entah kenapa pikiran itu berkelana—dan berhenti pada sosok berambut cokelat dan berwajah manis. Raut Natsume mendominasi memori. Sorot matanya yang lembut dan penuh perhatian itu terasa nyata, juga begitu dekat.

Terkutuklah ia karena sudah berpikir begini—tapi sialnya, Akashi merindukan Natsume.

Sangat.

Terlalu besar hingga rasanya perih.

" _Tidak mau datang ke apartemennya untuk sekadar mampir?_ " seolah mengejek, suara di dalam kepalanya mendesis-desis. " _Mungkin dia juga kangen padamu."_

Kening Akashi otomatis berkerut. "Berisik." Ia balas mendesis. "Ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

" _Masa?_ " suara itu tertawa. " _Kau malah terlihat menderita. Bukannya keputusan ini justru sangat egois karena disetujui secara sepihak?_ "

Untuk beberapa detik Akashi meragu, namun argumen itu ditepisnya segera. "Natsume… memang seharusnya tidak ikut campur dengan orang sepertiku. Seharusnya aku—bukan—seharusnya _kau_ tidak mempertemukan kami berdua."

Selagi ia memilih untuk berhenti di salah satu teras kedai makan, konversasi itu masih berlanjut. " _Seandainya saja_ youkai _sialan itu tidak muncul, aku juga tidak akan datang._ "

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aneh. Suara sang alter-ego terdengar sedih, alih-alih mengejek seperti biasa.

Tapi, lebih dari itu—"Apa maksudmu 'kalau saja _youkai_ itu tidak muncul'?"

" _Yah, sejak insiden Bawah Sadar itu,_ youkai _yang jadi penyebabnya sangat berambisi merasuk tubuhmu. Seandainya hal itu terjadi, tubuhmu tidak akan kuat menahan kekuatan sebegitu besar—dan bisa saja berujung pada kematian._ " Terdengar helaan napas setelahnya. " _Sama seperti korban serangan lain yang dikunjungi mimpinya._ "

Seorang pelayan muncul untuk menanyakan pesanan. Akashi mengibaskan tangan, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin duduk sebentar di sana.

"Jadi benar kata _youkai_ itu," gumamnya pelan. "Kalau kau sengaja melindungiku setiap kali aku nyaris dirasuki?"

" _Hanya menjaga makhluk itu untuk tidak membunuhmu_."

"Sama saja itu 'melindungi'." Kalimat berikutnya terlontar dengan nada merenung. "Dan aku membencimu sedemikian rupa hingga detik ini."

" _Aku memang pantas dibenci._ "

"Kata-katamu itu—kesannya akulah orang jahatnya, kan?"

" _Sebelum kujawab, coba lihat ke bawahmu. Sepertinya ada yang mau mengajak berkenalan._ "

Akashi seolah terlempar kembali ke realita. "Eh?"

Kepalanya berputar cepat. Di dekat kakinya, seekor kucing gemuk tengah berbaring seraya menjilati tangannya. Bulunya belang tiga dengan kombinasi warna putih, hitam dan oranye.

Sempat, selama sepersekian detik, mata mereka bertemu—namun kucing itulah yang pertama kali membuang kontak pandang.

Kalau tidak salah, kucing itulah yang selalu menempeli Natsume setiap kali mereka berpapasan. Tidak banyak kucing dengan bentuk dan raut seperti itu. Tanpa disadari, mulutnya bergerak. "Kau kucing Natsume, kan?"

Si kucing bundar mengeong malas. Seolah ingin menunjukkan ketidakpedulian akan pertanyaan barusan. Perempat siku muncul secara imajiner di pelipis Akashi.

"Berhenti berpura-pura," katanya. "Aku tahu kau itu sebetulnya apa."

Dalam hitungan, wajah bundar nan (sok) polos itu berubah. Rautnya lebih menyerupai manusia, dan—sayangnya—jauh lebih menyebalkan ketimbang tadi. Tipikal wajah _sengak_ yang siap mendamprat siapapun.

"Ah, aku ingat. Kau itu laki-laki yang terus-terusan muncul di jalan itu. Laki-laki sok tahu yang sering menabraki Natsume." Bahkan suara itu penuh oleh nada sindiran.

Akashi tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. "Kurasa hanya sekali kami bertabrakan—pada pertemuan pertama kami, kalau tidak salah. Istilah 'menabraki' rasanya terlalu brutal, kan?" Iris merahnya berkilat-kilat. "Kau ini kucing yang dilahirkan sensitif atau bagaimana?"

"Enak saja. Kubilang, aku ini lebih dari sekadar kucing." Hewan jejadian itu membeliak ke arahnya. "Bentuk asliku bukan kucing, tahu. Mana mau aku lahir dengan bentuk sejelek ini?"

"Oh," kekeh Akashi, "Kalau begitu, aku akan senang melihat rupamu yang sebenarnya."

"Dan menjadi budak seorang manusia? Tidak sudi." Si kucing membuang wajah. "Aku tidak mempan disuruh-suruh."

Sudut bibir Akashi naik sedikit. Hewan ini—atau apapun ia ingin disebut—menarik. Sama menariknya dengan Natsume, walaupun dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Hewan itu bertanya. "Mau membuat Natsume gundah gulana lagi seperti perempuan?"

Kini senyum Akashi lenyap. Digantikan oleh kerut-kerut samar di dahi. "Apa maksudmu 'gundah gulana'? Apa yang terjadi pada Natsume?"

"Jelas saja kau tidak tahu, ya," kata si kucing. "Sejak kalian berpisah beberapa hari lalu, dia jadi lebih banyak melamun di depan jendela apartemen dan sama sekali mengabaikanku. Padahal perutku lapar begini. Dia juga jadi tidak menyenangkan diajak ngobrol—walaupun biasanya juga tidak pernah menyenangkan juga, sih—"

"Tunggu dulu." Akashi cepat-cepat menyela. "Natsume… jadi sering melamun sejak aku tidak ada?"

"Kurang-lebih begitu."

 _"Mungkin dia merindukanmu_ ," ledek sang alter-ego.

Jantung Akashi sontak berdegup lebih kencang. Aneh. Seharusnya dia tidak peduli apakah Natsume ada di sisinya atau tidak. Apa mungkin rangkulan mereka saat itu membuatnya semakin lembek?

Jika iya, _sial._ Dia tanpa sadar tertarik magnet bernama Natsume Takashi.

Seperti telah menemukan samsak tinju baru, kucing jejadian itu masih saja berceloteh, "Karena kesal dan lapar, aku jadi berpikiran untuk cari makan siang sendiri—sayangnya aku tidak punya uang manusia."

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Iris yang sejak tadi berupa garis itu sedikit membola, memperlihatkan pupil kecil berwarna hitam. "Nama asliku Madara, tapi sebut saja aku Nyanko- _sensei_ , biar kau sama seperti si brengsek yang tidak berguna itu."

Akashi mengabaikan hinaan bertubi-tubi itu. Tujuannya kali ini hanya satu.

 _"Sensei_ , mau makan di rumahku? Aku punya begitu banyak persediaan makanan yang mungkin tidak akan kautolak."

Kalau makhluk itu memang tahu cara menyelamatkan Natsume—semenyebalkan apapun ia—Akashi rela mengorek sedalam mungkin.

"Eh? Makan?" pertahanan kucing itu—Madara—otomatis menyusut. Kata 'makan' sepertinya sedikit melemahkan benteng yang membatasi mereka berdua sejak tadi. "Kalau gratis, sih, aku tidak keberatan."

"Sama sekali gratis. Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk perkenalan dariku."

"Ada _dango_?"

"Segala macam makanan ada." Senyum Akashi pun terbit. "Sebut saja, dan kujamin kau pulang dengan perut kenyang."

Karena sepertinya Akashi benar-benar telah terperangkap dalam ketertarikannya dengan anak itu—dan ia rela melakukan segala macam cara demi melindunginya.

.

.

" _Takashii-_ kun _, kami kira kau kenapa-kenapa. Kenapa tidak pernah menelepon_?!" suara Touko yang biasanya lembut kini bergetar penuh emosi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok, Touko- _san_ —maaf sudah membuatmu dan Shigeru- _san_ cemas," kata Natsume.

" _Setidaknya telepon kami sekali dalam seminggu, supaya kami tidak kebingungan,_ " ujar Touko. " _Kau sehat, kan? Apa suasana di Kyoto menyenangkan?_ "

Pertanyaan yang muncul secara beruntun itu memunculkan geletar sesal dalam diri Natsume. Rasanya berdosa sekali telah mengabaikan orangtua asuhnya seperti ini. "Sehat, kok. Orang-orang di Kyoto baik—" kemudian tanpa sadar sosok Akashi kembali terbayang di benaknya. Natsume cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik. "Touko- _san_ dan Shigehiru- _san_ sendiri bagaimana?"

Duduk dengan posisi kedua kaki bersilang, Natori mengamati Natsume yang sibuk mengobrol dengan pasangan Fujiwara. Dalam diam, ia berusaha mengamati perbedaan pada wajah anak itu—sesuatu yang begitu samar, namun jelas-jelas menggambarkan sesuatu.

Pertama-tama—gerak-gerik Natsume. Natori mendapati tangan yang menggenggam ponsel itu terus bergerak. Seperti gelisah. Tipikal orang yang ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri sambungan.

Punggung remaja lelaki itu juga menegak dan melengkung. Sesaat terlihat Natsume ingin menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding, namun diurungkan.

 _Seperti orang yang merasa harus waspada selama dua puluh empat per tujuh._

Kepala Natori berputar ke arah lain. Niat awalnya mencari Madara, namun baru ingat beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Kenapa kucing itu malah pergi di saat-saat sepenting ini, sih," keluhnya sambil mengusap wajah. _Youkai_ berwujud tato kadal ikut merayap di sepanjang tangannya, seolah hadir untuk meledek.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi selama dia ada di sini."

Otak Natori kembali berputar. Berputar pada konversasi antara dia dengan Natsume yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu—soal laporan apa saja yang sempat Natsume ucapkan kala itu.

Benar. Natsume sempat menyebut-nyebut seseorang dengan marga Sawamura. Natori menemukan sebuah kuil di Kyoto yang pemiliknya menyandang nama itu, namun sebagaimana Natsume yang bisu akan hasil temuannya, Natori juga memilih diam.

"Kalau tidak salah dia sempat tanya soal sesuatu," alis Natori bertaut. Dahinya sampai membentuk kerut-kerut dalam. "Sesuatu tentang fenomena psikologis—ah, sial. Harusnya pembicaraan waktu itu kurekam sekalian."

"Tidak usah, Shigehiru- _san_ , uangku untuk bulan ini masih cukup, kok." Natsume masih sibuk dengan teleponnya. "Apa…? Iya. Apartemen tempat aku tinggal tidak melarang penghuninya membawa binatang peliharaan, jadi Nyanko- _sensei_ aman-aman saja."

Kemudian kenapa makhluk jejadian itu begitu berambisi mengoperasikan serangannya di sekitar Rakuzan? Terlebih lagi, kenapa Natsume sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan _yuujinchou_ miliknya?

"Natori- _san_ sekarang sedang bersamaku, kok. Iya, nanti akan kusampaikan salam untuknya." Untuk sesaat, dua pasang iris kecokelatan bertemu. Natsume-lah yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata. "Iya… iya… aku tahu. Tidak usah mencemaskanku lagi, ya."

Akhirnya, sambungan diakhiri dengan Natsume mengucapkan _'oyasumi'_ pada pasangan Fujiawara. Ia menyodorkan ponselnya kembali pada Natori. "Trims untuk pinjaman ponselnya, Natori- _san_ ," ia menggaruk leher dengan gugup. "Maaf lama."

Natori hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah," katanya. Ponsel itu dilesakkan kembali ke dalam saku. "Sekarang, sesuai janji, kau harus cerita soal _apapun_ yang kautemukan di sini sejak telepon kita yang terakhir."

Ah, lihat, wajah itu kembali muncul. Wajah yang penuh keragu-raguan, seolah bimbang ingin menjaga rahasia atau mengorbakan pihak lain—entah siapa—dengan membeberkan segala rahasia itu. Natori memilih untuk diam dan menunggu Natsume hingga anak itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Waktu itu, aku sempat bertemu dengan Sawamura- _san_ ," katanya pelan.

Alis Natori meninggi. "Apa gadis Sawamura yang kaumaksud itu benar-benar anak pemilik kuil Kiyomizu?"

Kini Natsume-lah yang terperanjat. "Jadi Natori- _san_ betulan tahu?" tanyanya. "Apa Natori- _san_ mengenal ayah dari Sawamura- _san_?"

"Tidak secara langsung, tapi kami pernah berkomunikasi lewat surel. Karena dia jugalah aku mengetahui awal mula dari serangan—apa itu namanya—"

"Serangan Bawah Sadar," ujar Natsume cepat.

Natori mengangguk. "Sawamura mengira sumbernya berasal dari kuil-kuil yang tidak dijaga dengan baik, sehingga selama beberapa minggu ia meminta tolong banyak pendeta untuk menjalankan ritual _harae **[1]**_. Ia jelas sangat terkejut ketika tahu sekolah putrinya adalah sarang utama sang _youkai_."

"Terlebih lagi, Sawamura- _san_ sempat didatangi oleh _youkai_ itu," Natsume menambahkan. "Lewat mimpi, pula. Kata Sawamura- _san_ , dia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu."

 _Atau seseorang._ Natsume memilih untuk tidak menyatakan praduga itu. Ia menambahkan, "Seperti kata Natori- _san_ , orang-orang yang menjadi korban adalah pekerja maupun murid yang berasal dari SMA Rakuzan. Tipe serangannya juga rata-rata sama—dilakukan lewat mimpi."

"Jadi benar-benar serangannya dilakukan ketika orang lain tidur, ya," gumam Natori. "Menurutmu, kenapa ia tidak bunuh oranng-orang itu secara langsung?"

Natsume menopangkan dagunya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan. Otaknya berusaha menyentuh berbagai asumsi.

"Apa _youkai_ itu sebenarnya memakan ketakutan orang-orang lewat mimpi buruk?" tebaknya. "Seandainya dia membunuh mereka secara langsung, dia tidak akan memperoleh asupan energi yang cukup, kan?"

Tapi, entah kenapa, Natsume merasa tebakan itu masih timpang. Ia kembali tenggelam ke dalam lamunan, dengan membenamkan wajah ke dalam kedua tangannya yang disilangkan.

"Tebakanmu bisa saja benar," ujar Natori setelah jeda beberapa saat. "Tapi tebakanku begini: seandainya dia memang memakan rasa takut dari orang-orang, bukankah lebih efektif jika ia muncul secara nyata, kemudian menampakkan diri kepada publik?"

Natsume sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. "Bukankah hal seperti ini tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh _youkai_ kelas tinggi?" tanyanya. "Sengaja memperlihatkan diri secara fisik pada manusia biasa… kesannya gegabah sekali, kan?"

"Aku setuju." Kopi yang tersaji di atas meja disesap hingga tersisa tiga per empatnya. "Aku mencoba mencari alasan lain, dan rasanya ini jauh lebih masuk akal."

Kini Natsume menatap ke arah lelaki di hadapannya dengan punggung menegak.

"Kau bilang kalau _youkai_ itu mencari sesuatu, kan?"

Natsume mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya permainan ini mirip dengan bagaimana orang biasa bermain petak-umpet," terang Natori. "Kita ibaratkan sang _youkai_ adalah orang yang mencari, sedangkan sesuatu itu—kita ibaratkan kopi ini—adalah target pencariannya."

"Terus, apa hubungannya dengan mimpi?"

"Seorang pencari yang baik tidak akan berteriak, 'ada yang lihat kopi?' di tengah-tengah keramaian. Dia akan datangi tiap-tiap bangunan, mencari jejak sekecil apapun hingga celah-celah tersempit, kemudian keluar dari bangunan itu jika ternyata kopi itu tidak ditemukan."

"Aku mengerti," Natsume terkesiap. "Dengan memasuki mimpi seseorang, _youkai_ itu bisa menelusuri memori mereka. Apakah sesuatu yang dicari itu pernah terlihat dalam gambar-gambar ingatan. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya secara langsung, karena orang lebih banyak menyimpan ingatan mereka dalam diam."

"Tepat." Senyum Natori kembali muncul. Kali ini sedikit lebih lebar ketimbang tadi. Sayang, lengkung naik itu bertahan begitu sementara. Raut Natori kembali serius ketika ia kembali berujar, "Pertanyaannya adalah—apa yang sebenarnya ia cari, dan kenapa ia sangat berambisi menemukan benda itu?"

Kini Natsume terdiam.

Ia ingat bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang diincar oleh si _youkai,_ melainkan juga Akashi Seijuurou. Sawamura sempat bilang kalau makhluk itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum keduanya tertangkap.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

Jika siluman itu memang kuat, seharusnya ia bawa saja Natsume—tanpa melibatkan orang lain. Buktinya, beberapa kali ia bicara pada Natsume. Seandainya Natsume-lah yang dia inginkan, bukankah lebih mudah jika menghantuinya dalam mimpi dan merasukinya seorang?

 _Kenapa harus orang lain yang jadi korban, dan bukannya aku_ …?

Barangkali, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, sehingga Natori sampai bertanya, "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Ia tersentak kembali ke realita. Natsume cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya, "Aku hanya… perlu berpikir dulu."

"Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kutanyakan." Tangan Natori sejak tadi berjaga di dekat cangkir kopi, namun tidak disentuh juga. "Apa kau membawa _yuujinchou_ -nya ke Kyoto?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Natsume. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan buku seberharga itu ditinggal tanpa pengawasan."

"Kalau begitu, apa ada _youkai_ yang menerormu selama ini?"

Suara Natsume memelan ketika ia menjawab, "…tidak ada."

"Sama sekali tidak ada?" Suara Natori, kini, berubah heran. "Kukira dengan adanya insiden ini, para _youkai_ punya akses bebas untuk datang dan pergi."

"Tidak." Gelengan Natsume bahkan terasa begitu kaku. "Sama sekali tidak ada _youkai_ —kecuali yang satu itu."

Kini satu lagi tanda tanya muncul. Apakah _youkai_ ini memengaruhi kemunculan _youkai_ lain, sehingga menunjukkan hawa keberadaan saja mereka menolak?

Mungkin, para dedemit itu bisa menipu Natsume sebagai manusia. Tapi untuk mengelabui Madara, yang tercatat sebagai salah satu makhluk halus tingkat tinggi, rasa-rasanya terlalu mustahil.

Atau jangan-jangan… _youkai_ yang lebih kuat itu telah membinasakan kaumnya yang lain, sehingga hanya ialah makhluk mistis yang berjaga di seantero kota Kyoto?

Seandainya iya—lagi-lagi kata tanya itu muncul— _kenapa_?

Setelah keheningan selama beberapa menit kemudian, Natori memutuskan untuk berdiri. Ia biarkan sepasang matanya menatap ke arah Natsume dalam-dalam, seperti berusaha menggali jauh ke dalam iris anak itu.

"Aku bersedia membantumu," katanya. "Dengan syarat kau juga mau terbuka padaku. Pencarian kita tidak akan bergerak ke mana-mana kalau ada rahasia yang kausembunyikan."

Natsume hanya bisa mengangguk. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas paha. Ketika _shoji **[2]** _tertutup dan membiarkannya sendirian di dalam bilik itu, napasnya seolah-olah terikat oleh sesuatu yang tidak tampak.

"Berterus terang, ya…" gumamnya pelan. "Kalau saja _youkai_ tidak bisa mendengar, aku pasti akan bicara dengan senang hati—"

Sekalipun begitu, ada satu hal lagi yang enggan Natsume beberkan pada Natori. Tentang hubungannya dengan Akashi, dan bagaimana sebenarnya mereka terikat dalam misi yang sama.

Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Akashi Seijuurou terjerat lebih jauh ke dalam masalah ini, kan?

"Ah," ujarnya kemudian. Ia tertawa lemah. "Tapi sejak awal memang aku yang mengajukan diri terjun ke dalam perkara ini, kan?"

 _Lagipula,_ pikirnya, _aku sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusan ini._

Panas yang menyesakkan itu perlahan-lahan menguap lenyap. Tubuh Natsume terasa lebih rileks setelahnya.

 _Tidak lagi._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To be continued_**

 _._

 _._

 **Vocabulary**

* * *

[1] _Harae_ atau _harai_ adalah ritual penyucian yang dilakukan pada kuil-kuil Shinto untuk membersihkan tempat itu dari roh jahat.

[2] _Shoji_ : adalah pintu kertas yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan cara menggesernya. Biasanya pintu ini dipasang pada rumah-rumah tradisional Jepang.


	9. Chapter 8

Ketika kau memasuki kediaman milik keluarga Akashi, duniamu seolah-olah begitu busuk dan tidak berharga.

Rumah itu disebut _mansion_. Bangunan raksasa dengan puluhan kamar, yang lucunya hanya dihuni oleh dua tuan rumah. Halaman depannya luas dan kerap digunakan sebagai lapangan golf.

"Kami biasa menggunakan halaman belakang untuk berkuda," terang Akashi selagi keduanya menapaki tangga menuju pintu depan. "Terakhir kali aku naik kuda adalah tiga tahun yang lalu—dan sekarang kami membayar orang untuk mengajak kuda-kuda kami jalan-jalan. Apa _sensei_ juga suka kuda?"

"Aku lebih suka saus _umami **[1]**._"—tidak perlu ditebak jawaban makhluk itu seperti apa. "Rumah sebesar ini memangnya buat apa? Main sepak bola? Kau dan ayahmu masih suka main _kakurenbo_ , ya?"

Akashi memilih untuk tertawa saja. "Jadi penasaran," celetuknya, "Bagaimana caranya Natsume bisa betah tinggal bersamamu."

"Terbalik," tukas Madara. "Harusnya aku yang ditanya begitu. Biar kuberitahu, ya, Natsume itu senang sekali melamun. Aku bicara saja tidak didengar."

Entah kenapa, pembicaraan soal Natsume meningkatkan minat Akashi untuk mendengarkan ocehan si kucing. "Memangnya _sensei_ terbiasa bicara apa dengan Natsume?"

"Apa saja—kok malah tanya-tanya." Pipi bulat mengembung. "Aku mau makan, Akashi Seijuurou. Bukannya diberi makan segala macam pertanyaan."

Kembali Akashi tertawa. Di dalam otaknya, ia membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya wajah Natsume jika ia mengembungkan pipi. "Baik, baik." Dan jarinya menyentuh tombol bel. Suara dentang lonceng menggema dari dalam.

"Sekarang, lompatlah ke sini." Akashi membungkuk, kemudian membentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Madara. " _Sensei_ harus benar-benar terlihat seperti kucing kalau mau makan enak."

Kucing itu menguap lebar-lebar, lalu melompat dengan enaknya ke dalam pelukan Akashi. Ketika laki-laki itu akhirnya berdiri, tatapan Madara terhalangi oleh setelan resmi yang dikenakan oleh seorang pria paruh baya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda Seijuurou," sapa pria itu seraya membungkuk. Saat kembali menegakkan tubuh, ia bertatap muka dengan Madara. "Anda membawa… tamu, rupanya."

Akashi begitu santai memberikan jawaban, "Ya. Kucing ini titipan temanku. Mungkin petang ini—atau besoknya—kukembalikan." Ia tidak langsung masuk, melainkan melongokkan kepala ke dalam rumah. Suaranya merendah ketika bertanya, "Ayah ada?"

"Masaomi- _sama_ harus bekerja lembur dan tidak akan kembali sampai sekurang-kurangnya tengah malam," Madara, kemudian, baru sadar kalau pria yang sedang Akashi ajak bicara adalah seorang kepala pelayan. "Apakah saya perlu menghubunginya?"

Dan jawaban berikutnya meluncur cepat. "Tidak. Tidak perlu." Dengan ujung jari kaki, ia melepas kedua sepatunya. "Tolong jangan beritahu ayah kalau aku membawa kucing ke rumah. Dia tidak suka kucing."

"Paham, Tuan Muda."

Kaki Akashi yang masih berbalut kaus kaki berderap di sepanjang ruang tengah. Madara mengagumi pernak-perniknya yang begitu mewah, lampu kandil di langit-langit, serta lukisan raksasa bergambar potret keluarga.

Diam-diam ia mendengus. _Ternyata selera Natsume tinggi juga._ "Kukira hubunganmu dan ayahmu cukup baik," ujarnya dengan seringai tidak menyenangkan. "Ternyata tidak juga, ya."

Telapak tangan Akashi yang bebas membelai permukaan bulu Madara. Sialnya, insting kucing Madara pun menikmati belaian itu. "Memang tidak," sahutnya ringan. "Ayah tidak pernah memedulikanku. Dia hanya peduli pada pencapaianku."

"Ah," Madara mengangguk paham. "Tipe yang masih konservatif."

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Akashi, kali ini, membiarkan Madara berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang melingkar menuju lantai dua. "Dia bilang, semakin cepat aku lulus, semakin besar juga peluangku diterima di Universitas Harvard."

"Harvard?"

 _"_ Universitas terbaik dunia," terang Akashi selagi menaiki tangga. "Lokasinya di Amerika. _Sensei_ tidak pernah dengar?"

Kucing jejadian itu terengah-engah ketika mencapai anak tangga ke-35, namun masih saja ketus ketika menjawab, "Mungkin pernah, mungkin juga tidak. Sejak awal peduliku bukan soal hal-hal manusiawi seperti itu."

"Tapi makan juga termasuk hal manusiawi," goda Akashi.

"Makan itu bukan cuma untuk manusia, oke? Bahkan _youkai_ kelas tertinggi pun butuh mengisi perutnya dengan sesuatu." Kemudian ia menyoroti wajah Akashi dengan curiga. "Jangan bilang kau sengaja memancingku ke sini padahal tidak punya makanan apa-apa." 

Akashi-lah yang pertama kali tiba di anak tangga teratas. "Aku ini pemegang janji, _sensei_ ," ujarnya. "Kalau aku bilang akan menjamu _sensei_ , hal itu pasti akan kulakukan—"

Madara memotong cepat, "Dan kalau kau berjanji untuk tidak pernah menemui Natsume lagi, apa hal itu juga akan kautepati?"

Lidah Akashi kini berubah kelu. Ucapan Madara bagaikan senjata yang telak menyerang ulu hatinya. Meninggalkan rasa perih di sana. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menjawab, "Memang seharusnya begitu."

"Kenapa?"

Akashi menarik napas panjang. Berat yang mengganjal di dadanya tidak kunjung hilang. " _Sensei_ ingin makan _dango_ , kan? Biar kupanggil pelayan untuk membawakannya ke sini, baru kita bicara."

Dan Madara pun kembali menyipitkan mata. Berbeda dengan Natsume, Akashi memiliki caranya sendiri untuk berkelit dari serangan verbal. Di satu sisi, hal itu membuat Akashi terlihat jauh lebih cerdas—juga jauh lebih licik ketimbang Natsume.

"Kalau aku kembali nanti," gumamnya ketika sosok Akashi kini menghilang di balik pintu. "Aku harus tanya ke Hiiragi soal Natori—apa semua manusia cara pikirnya sama seperti dua bocah ini."

 _"Seandainya memang begitu, bagaimana?"_ suara berat tiba-tiba saja muncul. " _Apa kau juga berambisi melumpuhkan Natori Shuuichi?_ "

Madara menegakkan bulu. Wajahnya berubah serius dalam hitungan detik. "Siapa di sana?" geramnya. "Tunjukkan dirimu kalau kau memang _youkai_ sejati!"

Sayang, permintaan itu tidak terpenuhi. Suara yang mengajaknya bicara hanya tertawa. " _Oh, aku tidak semurah itu, Madara_ ," katanya. " _Bukankah kau—sama seperti aku—juga tidak suka diperintah?_ "

Asap mengelilingi tubuh Madara. Suaranya meninggi dan penuh emosi. Dirinya bisa berubah wujud kapan saja. "Sialan kau—"

" _Ups. Jangan bertengkar di sini. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan jatah makanmu karena membuat kekacauan di mansion Akashi, bukan_?"

Madara bahkan tidak sempat bertransformasi, sebab angin berembus begitu keras setelahnya. Kemudian eksistensi _youkai_ seolah lenyap dimakan pusaran angin.

"Apa itu tadi…?"

Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia memutar tubuh untuk memandangi jendela raksasa yang terletak di sisi kiri ruangan.

Jendela itu tidak terbuka sedikitpun.

.

.

"Ini _dango_ -nya, Seijuurou- _sama_ ," wanita muda yang bertugas di dapur menyodorkan sepiring _dango_ pada Akashi. Piring itu begitu penuh, sehingga Akashi harus berhati-hati meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah nampan. "Apa Anda butuh bantuan untuk membawanya ke kamar?"

Akashi mengulas senyum. "Tidak perlu," katanya. "Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan itu, ia bergegas kembali ke kamar. Madara pasti marah kalau makanannya tidak datang tepat waktu—atau setidaknya, begitulah anggapan Akashi.

Karena itu, ia begitu terkejut ketika kucing itu—alih-alih melompat ke arah makanan yang ia sajikan—justru memelototi Akashi dengan begitu serius.

"Kau bisa mendengar suara-suara dari dimensi lain, Akashi?" tanya Madara.

Akashi spontan mematung. Apakah ini pertanyaan jebakan, atau sesuatu telah terjadi selama ia pergi, ia tidak bisa memastikan. Alih-alih mengiyakan maupun mengelak, ia justru balik bertanya, "Ada apa, _sensei_? Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Kucing itu mengamati Akashi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Firasatmu tajam juga, ya," ujarnya sinis. "Tapi kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jawaban _youkai_ berwujud kucing itu sudah cukup untuk ditafsirkan sebagai sebaris 'ya'. Akashi merasa lebih baik bicara seadanya. "Sebelum ini memang tidak," akunya. "Tapi aku memang sempat mendengar suara-suara sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu—"

"Saat Serangan Bawah Sadar dimulai?" potong Madara.

"Kurang lebih."

Tubuh bundar itu menegak. Suaranya, sekalipun cempreng, tegas mendesiskan perintah, "Sekarang diam dulu."

" _Sensei_ —?"

"Kubilang _diam dulu_!"

Dan Akashi, sekalipun penuh dengan pertanyaan, memilih untuk patuh. Ia biarkan kucing itu berjalan mengelilingi kamar, menggumam dengan bahasa yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti. Detik berikutnya, ia mendapati dirinya serta Madara berada di dalam kubah berdinding transparan.

Madara kembali memosisikan dirinya di depan Akashi dan mengangguk puas. "Dengan begini, tidak ada _youkai_ yang akan mendengar ocehan kita."

Akashi terpana. Di sekelelingnya terdapat garis melingkar berwarna ungu dan menyala terang. "Ini berguna sekali," ujarnya. "Apa kau juga menggunakannya saat bicara dengan Natsume?"

Dan jawabannya sungguh mengejutkan. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" kejar Akashi. "Padahal dia bisa saja muncul begitu saja dan menyerang orang-orang yang sedang bertukar informasi penting. Barier seperti ini sangat berguna kalau—"

"—kalau saja dia tidak berpotensi membahayakan orang lain," ujar Madara kemudian suaranya menajam, dan Akashi memilih untuk tetap mendengarkan. "Prosedurnya tidak semudah itu, Bocah Manusia. Kita beruntung rumahmu luas dan tidak memiliki banyak penghuni. Berbeda dengan apartemen Natsume tinggal—yang manusianya hanya tinggal berjarak sekian meter. Mereka bisa saja terpengaruh barier ini kalau aku sembarangan memasangnya. Apalagi di tempat umum—juga di jalan raya."

"Apa pelindung ini punya gelombang atau semacamnya?" tanya Akashi.

"Bisa dibilang gelombang, tapi bukan tipe gelombang biasa," jelas Madara. "Teknisnya sama seperti aplikasi pengusir tikus yang pernah dipakai Natsume dulu. Tiap permukaan dari dinding ini menyampaikan gelombang suara yang tidak membuat _youkai_ lain nyaman. Karena suaranya menembus dimensi, jadi otomatis gelombangnya harus berkali-kali lebih kuat. Manusia biasa yang datang mendekat bisa saja terganggu jiwanya."

Ini sesuatu yang baru bagi Akashi, dan ia menyukai informasi itu. jelas-jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia pelajari di sekolah. Tapi ia sadar untuk kembali pada alur topik sebelumnya. "Jadi," ujarnya dengan nada serius. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

" _Youkai_ itu datang lagi," kata Madara. "Hanya suaranya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya—tidak juga perbedaan hawa keberadaan saat ia datang dan pergi."

Kini jantung Akashi berdegup cepat. "Dia ada di kamar ini?"

"Cuma sebentar. Nah, kesinikan _dango_ -nya. Aku capek harus bicara terus."

Sekalipun raut itu masih merengut. Akashi menahan geli ketika Madara menghabiskan satu tusuk _dango_ dalam sekali telan. Tapi perasaan itu kemudian berubah, membuat dadanya diselimuti oleh rasa cemas.

Seandainya _youkai_ itu benar-benar muncul di kamarnya, bagaimana ia bisa menjamin hidup yang tenang—bahkan di rumah sendiri? Haruskah ia memaksa Madara untuk tetap tinggal dan menciptakan barier itu di sepanjang rumahnya?

Lamunannya terputus oleh panggilan Madara. "Hoi. Kau ini tuli atau bagaimana? Ketularan Natsume?"

Tangan Akashi bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala si kucing. "Maaf, _sensei_ ," katanya. "Aku hanya cemas. _Youkai_ itu bilang apa selama aku pergi?"

Madara membiarkan saja kepalanya dibelai-belai. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah _dango_. "Intinya, dia mengincarmu setengah mati. Jadi hati-hati saja."

"Tunggu."

Madara berhenti mengunyah. Matanya lurus menatap Akashi yang kini begitu serius. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Natsume… di mana dia sekarang?"

 _Dango_ ditelan masuk. Madara akhirnya kembali bicara dengan jelas. "Mana aku tahu," sahutnya. "Mungkin jalan-jalan cari makan dengan Natori atau apalah."

Akashi menautkan alis. "Natori siapa? Anak Rakuzan?"

"Bukan. Dia teman Natsume. Datang jauh-jauh juga untuk mengusut kasus ini—setidaknya itu kata Natori." Kalimat berikutnya seolah diucapkan untuk diri sendiri. "Padahal dia punya kerjaan lain di tempat asalnya, kenapa repot-repot datang, sih?"

Iris Akashi membola. "Orang itu—Natori—juga tahu soal insiden serangan ini?"

"Justru Natsume mendengar soal kasus ini dari Natori. Gara-gara dia kami terpaksa pindah untuk sementara ke Kyoto—" Madara menguap lebar-lebar. "—padahal makanan di Kumamoto jauh lebih enak."

Dan Akashi diam. Kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri. Bahkan ketika Madara memasukkan dua tusuk _dango_ sekaligus, ia tidak lagi peduli.

Berdasarkan ingatannya—beruntung ia punya kemampuan merekap memori secara luar biasa—Natsume datang ke sini atas permintaan seseorang. Sekalipun ia tidak benar-benar menjabarkan siapa orang yang menyuruhnya datang ke Kyoto, Akashi dapat mengasumsikan bahwa orang itu adalah Natori.

Dan ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa Natori ini—juga punya kemampuan berkomunikasi dengan _youkai_?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Madara. "Dia itu eksorsis. Tapi kemampuan melihatnya tidak sebaik Natsume, jadi dia harus pakai kacamata."

Eksorsis—orang yang mengusir makhluk halus. Akashi bahkan tidak tahu bahwa orang seperti itu benar-benar ada.

"Apa orang itu memaksa Natsume untuk datang ke sini?"—sebab jika iya, Akashi tidak akan segan menghajar orang itu. Berani-beraninya dia mempertaruhkan nyawa Natsume. Berani-beraninya!

"Tidak," jawab Madara. "Natsume-lah yang mengajukan diri—sial, mengingatnya saja membuatku kesal setengah mati. Dia bahkan tidak bicara denganku dan memutuskan seenaknya sendiri. Manusia seperti dia itu memang—"

" _Sensei_ ," sela Akashi. Kini ada perasaan tidak nyaman di dadanya. "Pertanyaanku sekarang adalah, Natsume tidak dibiarkan sendirian di apartemen, kan? Orang itu—Natori—ada di dekatnya, kan?"

"Mungkin," sahut Madara dengan nada acuh tak acuh. "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, sih, Natori masih ada di sana."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sudah kembali?"

Madara mengamati Akashi. Kedua tangan lelaki itu mengepal di pangkuan, dan wajahnya mengeras. Sekalipun ia membenci manusia—tidak terlalu menyukai mereka, lebih tepatnya—ia bisa memahami makna ekspresi itu. "Natori tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja sebelum dia bisa mengorek informasi dari Natsume," ia akhirnya menambahkan, "Toh, pemilik apartemen itu teman Natori. Seharusnya tidak masalah."

Akashi masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi otot-ototnya berubah rileks. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, kemudian berkata, "Mungkin ada baiknya kau tidak di sini lama-lama, _sensei_."

"Mmm?" Madara mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Daripada aku, Natsume lebih membutuhkanmu." Ia membuang wajah. Mengingat percakapan yang terjadi di antara keduanya saat itu kembali membuat dada Akashi sakit. "Mampirlah ke sini sekali-sekali untuk minta makan, tapi jangan biarkan Natsume terlalu lama sendirian. Atau mungkin—" kalimatnya berakhir dalam gumaman rendah.

Emosi Madara sedikit memuncak. "Kalau mau bicara, bicaralah yang jelas!"

"—mungkin… Natsume juga bisa ikut ke sini." Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada celana. "Di sini kita bisa bicara soal apapun yang kita inginkan, kan? Sebaiknya Natsume juga diikutsertakan. _Youkai_ itu tidak akan bisa mendengar kita."

Kucing jelmaan _youkai_ itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengamati langit-langit—atau barier ciptaannya, hanya dia seorang yang tahu—dan merebahkan punggung pada lantai berkarpet. "Sejauh ini, barier yang kubuat cukup manjur untuk mengusir banyak _youkai_ ," ujarnya berat. "Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu apa ini benar-benar memengaruhi _youkai_ dengan level setinggi dia."

"Bukannya kau sendiri juga _youkai_ level tinggi?" kejar Akashi.

"Justru itu. Karena aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat dirinya, aku harus memaksakan energi untuk membuat barier sekuat ini—" kembali Madara menguap lebar-lebar. "—aku benar-benar ngantuk sekarang… tapi masih mau makan _dango_ …."

Kemudian hening. Akashi cepat menoleh kembali ke arah Madara, yang sudah tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

Ia menghela napas sekalipun senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Astaga, apa kau ini betulan _youkai_ , Nyanko- _sensei_?" diangkatnya kucing gendut itu ke dalam pelukan. Tampaknya bobot Madara bertambah lantaran _dango_ yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya begitu banyak.

"Aku jadi terpaksa membawamu kembali, kan."

Dan petang itu juga, ketika matahari nyaris terbenam, Akashi berjalan meninggalkan mansionnya seraya menggotong salah satu siluman terkuat yang pernah ada.

.

.

"Astaga, kukira dia pergi ke mana dari tadi," kata Natsume sambil mengelus dada. "Ternyata dia main ke tempatmu, ya, Akas—maksudku, Seijuurou- _san_?"

Ketika Akashi datang, beruntung benar Natsume tengah duduk-duduk di teras, mengamati sekeliling dengan wajah gelisah. Jelas, kepergian Madara sejak tadi sangat mencemaskan lelaki itu.

Kalau bisa, Akashi jadi ingin menjitak kepala Madara yang masih tertidur.

Ia mengulas senyum. "Aku mengajaknya makan bersama tadi. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, soalnya dia terlihat lapar sekali."

Kucing itu berpindah tangan ke dekapan Natsume. Madara hanya terjaga sebentar, meregangkan tubuh, lalu kembali tidak sadarkan diri. "Seharusnya Seijuurou- _san_ tidak usah repot-repot begini," Natsume menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. "Terima kasih banyak, ya."

"Tidak masalah."

Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka saat itu, keduanya seolah kembali menciptakan jarak. Ada dinding tak kasat yang membatasi mereka dan menghambat kata-kata yang nyaris terbentuk. Akashi dapat melihat wajah Natsume mulai memerah.

Ia memutuskan untuk menginisiasi percakapan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Natsume?" tanyanya. Kali ini, ia benar-benar merasakan kecemasan menguar keluar dari dada. "Tidak ada yang mengganggumu selama ini, kan? Tidak ada serangan yang mengarah padamu?"

Kini warna merah pada wajah Natsume semakin kentara. Lelaki itu menjawab dengan gugup, "T-tidak ada masalah, kok."

"Kudengar kerabatmu ada di sini," tambah Akashi. Matanya beralih pada bangunan apartemen yang melatari sosok Natsume. "Apa dia juga menginap di apartemen ini?"

"Ah, maksudmu Natori- _san_?" tanya Natsume.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Dia menginap di sini. Tepat berseberangan dengan kamarku." Dan ia memiringkan kepala setelahnya. "Memangnya ada apa, Seijuurou- _san_?"

Akashi merasakan beban di dadanya meringan. Setidaknya Natsume aman dijaga oleh dua orang itu. "Tidak apa-apa," ia kembali membentuk senyum. "Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke rumah. Ayah pasti sudah menungguku."

Sesaat, Akashi mendapati iris cokelat itu meredup. Tapi hanya sesaat, karena Natsume menjawab dengan nada selembut biasa. "Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantar _sensei_ , Akashi- _san_ ," katanya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kau juga—"

Dua pasang mata saling merasuk ke dalam satu sama lain. Akashi mencari emosi di dalam mata itu, dan menemukan kerinduan. Kepada siapa tepatnya, ia tidak berani memastikan. Dengan lembut, tangannya menepuk pundak sang lawan bicara. "Kau juga, hati-hati."

Natsume tidak menjawab. Hanya mengangguk. Bahkan senyum yang terbentuk itu sama terpaksanya dengan milik Akashi.

Keduanya berpisah dalam diam, dan Akashi menahan diri begitu kuat untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

Natsume menghela napas panjang. Berusaha melenyapkan rasa sakit yang tinggal di dadanya. Akan tetapi rasa nyeri itu begitu betah bersarang di dalam sana, terlebih ketika Akashi meninggalkan tepukan pelan di bahu Natsume.

Rasa hangat itu masih tertinggal di sana.

Ia mengamati punggung Akashi yang perlahan-lahan ditelan oleh gelapnya malam, dan menahan diri untuk tidak memanggil. Jika Akashi benar-benar ingin menjaga jarak demi keselamatan mereka, maka ia tidak bisa begitu saja memaksakan egonya pada lelaki itu.

Pelukannya pada Madara mengerat. Lagi-lagi ia mengembuskan napas.

"Kurasa, ada baiknya kita mencoba mengeluarkan _yuujinchou_ itu lagi." Ia menggumam begitu dekat ke telinga si kucing jejadian. "Bukan begitu, _sensei_?"

Madara hanya menggeliat, menguap, lalu kembali mendengkur.

Bagi Natsume, gestur itu menunjukkan persetujuan.

.

.

"Aku akan menemui Sawamura dan putrinya," adalah hal pertama yang Natori ucapkan pagi itu.

Natsume mengangkat wajah dari roti di hadapan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Pergi ke Kuil Kiyomizu?" ia mengonfirmasi, dan Natori mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

Padahal ia berniat menanyakan soal penggunaan _yuujinchou_ pada Natori—dan mungkin membeberkan sedikit rahasia soal target incaran siluman itu—namun Natori sudah keburu mendahuluinya. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuluruskan dengannya. Soal insiden ini, juga soal serangan yang katanya menimpa Sawamura Katana," kata pria yang lebih tua itu.

Iris Madara menyipit. Dia sengaja memosisikan diri di atas pangkuan Natsume, sehingga kucing itu dapat memandang lawan bicaranya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan anak itu?"

"Sawamura- _kun_ melapor soal putrinya yang semakin paranoid akhir-akhir ini," katanya. "Ketika ditanya, dia berkali-kali mengoceh soal _youkai_ dan bagaimana ia selalu diteror."

Membayangkan Sawamura yang wajahnya pucat pasi saja sudah membuat Natsume prihatin. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah," Natori mengangkat bahu. Kopinya disesap sampai habis. "Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk datang ke Kuil Kiyomizu dan mengecek situasi."

Refleks Natsume menyahut, "Aku ingin ikut."

"Hmm." Mata Natori bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

Irisinya kini bergulir ke sisi lain. Enggan memandangi Natori. "Soalnya… aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia alami. Aku temannya, tapi membantu saja aku tidak bisa."

Madara mendengus. "Sok heroik seperti biasa."

Dan Natori—sekalipun dengan kalimat yang berbeda—setuju. "Kurasa lebih baik kau tinggal di sini dan berjaga-jaga," ujarnya. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi menurut asumsiku, gadis bernama Sawamura Katana ini akan semakin buruk kondisinya jika kau datang."

Kalimat itu jelas-jelas membakar sesuatu di dalam dada Natsume. "Jadi Natori- _san_ mengira akulah penyebab dari semua perkara ini?"—sekalipun dalam hati, ia tahu betul bahwa pertanyaan itu tak lebih dari ucapan retorikal.

"Aku tidak pernah menuduhmu apa-apa," jawab Natori dengan tajam. "Hanya menyuruhmu berjaga-jaga. Kecuali—"

Jantung Natsume berdegup keras.

"Kecuali ada yang kalian berdua ketahui, dan kau berniat untuk menyembunyikan hal itu dariku." Topi bulat diraih dan dilesakkan ke dalam kepala. Natori beranjak dari duduknya dan mengenakan jas. "Terus terang saja, Natsume, selama kau memilih untuk diam, tidak ada yang akan diuntungkan sama sekali. Kecuali _youkai_ incaran kita."

Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan begitu tegas, sampai-sampai Natsumi tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan 'hati-hati di jalan' ketika Natori menutup pintu.

Ketika hening menyelimuti apartemen itu, Madara memutuskan untuk berkomentar, "Kurasa ini ganjaran yang pantas buatmu, Natsume. Lain kali jangan berani ambil resiko tanpa bisa bertanggung jawab, ya."

"Sialan, _sensei_." Tangan mengayun ke arah Madara, namun kucing itu bisa menghindar dengan cara berguling. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kutanyakan. Soal _yuujinchou_ —"

 _Sensei_ -nya pun meledak. "Jangan bicara soal hal itu di sini!"

Natsume terpana. Kaget karena dibentak seperti itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Sejak awal aku merasa _youkai_ itu ada hubungannya dengan _yuujinchou_ warisan nenek. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu, _sensei_ —"

"Bicara sekali lagi dan aku akan betulan membunuhmu," ancam Madara. Natsume mau tidak mau menutup mulut. "Aku baru sadar setelah bicara dengan Akashi saat itu—ngobrol soal strategi di tempat ini sangat sangat berbahaya. Karena itulah dia jadi semakin cerdas dan mengikuti alur main kita, lalu pada akhirnya menjebak kita semua."

"Jadi kau sempat ngobrol dengan Seijuurou- _san_?" iris Natsume membola. "Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Banyak." Roti milik Natsume dilahapnya hingga tak bersisa. "Misalnya, soal kenapa kau itu begitu bodoh menerima tawaran orang lain tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya—"

" _Sensei_ ¸ tolong jangan memperparah keadaan dengan mengulang-ulang kesalahanku," keluh Natsume. "Kalau memang bicara strategi di sini riskan, lantas bagaimana kita harus menemukan jalan keluar? Dengan telepati?"

Madara mendengus lagi. "Jangan tolol. Kemarin aku menemukan tempat yang sangat tepat untuk bicara tanpa kedengaran si _youkai_. Tapi kau harus berjanji dulu untuk tidak bersikap labil."

"Ha?" kedua alis Natsume bertaut tajam. "Memang ada hubungan, ya, antara tempat rahasia itu dengan sikapku?"

"Jelas ada," jawab Madara tegas, "Karena tempat yang kumaksud adalah kediaman Akashi Seijuurou-mu tersayang."

"Apa—?"

Sial. Kini Natsume merasa tubuhnya berulah lagi.

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

 _._

 _._

 ** **Vocabulary****

* * *

[1] Kuda ( _uma_ ) dan _umami_ memiiki cara pengucapan yang serupa pada dua suku kata pertamanya. Nyanko- _sensei_ cuma memelesetkan ucapan Akashi. Saus _umami_ sendiri adalah saus khusus yang dibuat untuk meningkatkan cita rasa sebuah makanan.


	10. Chapter 9

Ada satu hal yang tidak pernah Akashi beberkan pada orang lain. Kecuali dirinya yang lain, ia tidak pernah—dan tidak akan pernah—mengucapkan rahasia itu keras-keras.

Sejak kedatangan Natsume pada hari itu, Akashi jadi sering memiliki fantasi liar. Soal adegan-adegan yang mungkin akan terjadi jika mereka ada di tempat sunyi berduaan. Terlebih lagi, pesona lelaki itu tidak pernah gagal membuat jantung Akashi berdebar.

Pada malam-malam setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dan mempelajari materi pemberian sang ayah, Akashi akan berbaring di atas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit, dan menciptakan skenario antara dirinya dengan Natsume.

Suatu malam, ia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia dan Natsume tidur di atas ranjang yang sama. Berbagi selimut yang sama. Bagaimana tangannya akan menyenggol dada lelaki itu secara tidak sengaja, dan Natsume—dalam kantuknya—merangkul tubuh Akashi.

Imajinasi itu berakhir dengan Akashi yang membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bantal. Malu luar biasa.

"Ini konyol," keluhnya, "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu."

Sayang, sisinya yang lain tidak berpikiran sama. " _Tapi kau menyukai saat-saat itu, kan? Bagaimana kalau mimpimu kubuat nyata sekalian?"_

Akashi memilih untuk memendam bayangan itu. Harga dirinya—terlebih lagi harga diri milik Natsume—jauh lebih penting daripada ego semata.

Kemudian, ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dari Natsume, mimpi itu muncul lagi—dan sialnya, jauh lebih liar dari sebelumnya.

Mengingat kilasan peristiwa itu saja membuat pipi panas—sebab bagaimana tidak, Akashi secara tidak langsung melecehkan harga diri seorang Natsume Takashi. Terlebih lagi jika ia secara imajinatif menempelkan hidung pada kening Natsume, dan merosot turun hingga mencumbui bibir satu sama lain.

 _Ini… sama sekali tidak waras._

Ia ingat betul, pikirannya sempat ternetralisir akibat memeluk Natsume beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Ia bahkan membela sang alter ego, yang begitu agresif dan ambisius—sebab Akashi sendirilah yang terdorong untuk memeluk lelaki itu.

Tapi sekarang?

Mimpi-mimpi itu muncul seperti sengaja.

Akashi seolah diganggu dan diuji ketabahannya, sebab semakin sering ia memimpikan Natsume, semakin kuat pula otaknya berontak. Dan Akashi lain di dalam dirinya tidak mau diam.

Sisi lainnya pun begitu senang meledeknya. " _Kau ini labil sekali, ya, Akashi Seijuurou. Satu hari kau menyayangiku, tapi di hari lain kau bersumpah akan membunuhku—_ "

"Diam kau."

Ditambah lagi, sang ayah membebaninya dengan semakin banyak tanggung jawab. "Sebentar lagi kau akan memasuki dunia perkuliahan, Seijuurou," katanya. "Aku ingin tahun depan kau sudah mengikuti tes masuk ke Harvard, dan bergabung dengan kelas akselerasi untuk memperoleh ijazah pada pertengahan tahun."

Akashi tidak pernah bisa menolak. Sekalipun dirinya yang lain mengamuk ingin keluar dari barier dan meneriakkan makian pada sang ayah, ia memilih untuk patuh.

Jika dengan bekerja keras ia bisa mengalihkan agresinya terhadap Natsume, maka Akashi rela totalitas.

" _Kalau kau berkemauan lemah seperti ini_ ," dirinya yang lain berujar, " _Bagaimana kau bisa melindungi Natsume Takashi_?"

"Dia punya orang lain yang melindunginya."

Pertemuan mereka malam itu—ketika Akashi mengembalikan Madara pada Natsume—membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyerahkan nyawa Natsume pada orang-orang yang memang cakap. Ketimbang ia campur tangan dan justru memperkeruh suasana, keputusan itu jauh lebih baik.

Seorang pelayan pria memanggil dari balik pintu kamar. "Seijuurou- _sama_ , seseorang ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Apakah saya boleh mengizinkannya masuk?"

Akashi memutar tubuh. Matanya lurus memandang pintu. "Siapa?"

"Kucing yang sore kemarin Anda bawa kemari, Tuan Muda, datang dengan seorang laki-laki. Katanya mereka mengenal Anda—"

 _Mungkinkah itu dia?_

Dengan gerakan cepat, serta dengan dada berdebar keras, Akashi melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya. Pelayan itu masih berdiri di sana.

"Bawa saja mereka masuk," katanya.

Lupakan ucapannya berusan—soal bagaimana ia akan menjauhi Natsume. Kalau lelaki itu memang butuh bantuannya, bagaimana mungkin Akashi bisa menolak?

.

.

Natsume berani bersumpah bahwa kedua kakinya gemetar semenjak ia dan Madara berdiri di depan pintu _mansion_ Akashi. Dengan gelisah ia berbisik, "Haruskah kita ke sini?"

Sebab hari itu adalah hari Sabtu—dan Rakuzan cukup manusiawi untuk meliburkan murid-muridnya pada hari itu—Natsume mengenakan kaus biru berlapis kemeja putih lengan pendek. Alih-alih sepatu kets, ia memilih sandal hitam yang biasa dipakainya jalan-jalan.

Masalahnya, ini kali pertama Natsume mengenakai pakaian sesantai ini untuk bertemu Akashi. Perasaan cemas kembali merayapi tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau ingin perkaranya cepat selesai, singkirkan egomu," tukas Madara. "Ini tempat terbaik untuk dapat makanan enak—maksudku, untuk bergosip."

Untuk sesaat, Natsume memicingkan mata dengan curiga. Akan tetapi, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan pernyataan ngawur _sensei_ -nya. "Apa pelindung buatanmu itu bisa menjamin tidak adanya _youkai_ lain yang mendekat?"

Kucing itu menyahut dengan nada congkak. "Jangan konyol. Aku ini _youkai_ kelas tinggi. Jangan meremehkan kekuatanku seperti itu."

Kemudian diam lagi. Mereka menunggu cukup lama sampai pelayan yang tadi membukakan pintu kembali.

"Tuan Muda Akashi sudah menunggu Anda berdua di ruangannya. Silakan masuk."

Natsume ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baik," ujarnya canggung. Dengan gugup, lelaki itu melepas sepatu dan mengenakan _uwabaki_ yang telah disediakan oleh si pelayan, kemudian berjalan menuju tangga, dipandu oleh Madara.

Di ujung anak tangga terbawah, Akashi sudah menanti. Senyumnya merekah ketika Natsume dan Madara tiba. "Aku terkejut kalian tiba-tiba saja datang ke sini," katanya tenang. "Ada apa?"

Madara-lah yang menjawab, "Mau menjadikan rumahmu markas," katanya sembarangan. "Natsume tertarik untuk ikut ngobrol, apalagi dia, katanya, punya rencana bagus. Jadi sekalian kubawa saja ke sini—"

"Kau bicara begitu seolah-olah akulah yang ingin datang ke sini," sahut Natsume kesal. Ia kembali menatap Akashi, yang wajahnya masih dihiasi senyum (dan, sial, betapa senyum itu selalu berhasil membuat pertahanan Natsume luntur) dan berujar, "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kami datang ke sini tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu."

Akashi pun menjawab dengan cepat. Seraya mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak masalah. Aku justru senang kalian datang."

Alis Natsume meninggi. Pipinya perlahan-lahan terasa panas.

"Berada di tempat sebesar ini sering membuatku bosan, jadi aku senang sekali kalau ada yang mau datang berkunjung," terang Akashi. "Naiklah. Aku akan meminta seorang pelayan membawakan makanan."

Natsume baru saja ingin berujar, "Tidak usah repot-repot—" tapi Madara keburu mendahului.

" _Dango_ kemarin kurang banyak. Aku mau lagi!"

Sang tuan muda, bukannya marah, hanya terkekeh. Ia mengusap-usap puncak kepala Madara (dan entah kenapa, hati Natsume-lah yang menghangat). "Tentu saja. Apa dua piring cukup?"

Seperti bocah rakus, ia menyahut, "Tiga."

"Oke." Masih dengan senyum, Akashi beranjak dan kembali bertemu muka dengan Natsume. "Natsume sendiri bagaimana?"

Gugup lantaran ditatap seperti itu, Natsume memilih untuk lurus memandangi tembok. "Aku sudah makan, Seijuurou- _san_ , terima kasih."

Alis Akashi bertaut. "Tapi ini sudah siang."

"Aku tidak lapar, benar." Natsume mengibaskan tangan. "Biar _sensei_ saja yang makan." Berani bersumpah, wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah.

Sekalipun enggan, Akashi akhirnya menyerah. "Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Biar kuminta pelayan menyiapkannya terlebih dahulu."

Kedua kepala lawan bicaranya mengangguk. Natsume dan Madara duduk di sofa melingkar yang letaknya tepat berdekatan dengan ruang makan. Natsume menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan menyukai aroma segar yang berbaur dengan pendingin ruangan. Ia juga menyukai tatanan patung serta suvenir yang berjajar di lemari kaca, sebab ada kesan sederhana yang menguar di tengah-tengah rumah megah ini.

"Betah di sini?" ledek Madara. "Aku bisa saja balik ke apartemen sendiri dan membiarkan kau berduaan dengan Akashi."

"Jangan konyol," tukas Natsume. Wajahnya kontan memerah. "Aku suka tempat ini, tapi bukannya aku ingin berlama-lama di sini. Toh, kita ke sini atas saranmu, _sensei_ ¸dan bukan karena keinginanku pribadi."

"Ah, tapi kau sendiri antusias." Kucing itu terkekeh malas. "Dan jangan sampai Akashi menganggap kau sebenarnya tidak berniat datang ke sini, karena dia pasti akan kecewa."

Sebenarnya Natsume ingin bertanya, apa maksud ucapan _sensei_ -nya tadi, tapi Akashi sudah keburu kembali dengan nampan berkonten tiga piring yang penuh dengan tumpukan _dango_ dan tiga gelas air. Mata Madara pun secara imajiner berubah membentuk bintang berkilauan.

"Kuharap air mineral saja tidak masalah," ujarnya lembut. "Natsume, bisa bantu aku membawakan piringnya ke kamar?"

Tergagap, Natsume buru-buru berdiri. "T-tentu saja."

Jari mereka nyaris bersentuhan, dan Natsume semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya. Akan tetapi Akashi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi terganggu, sehingga kegugupan Natsume justru semakin membuncah.

Madara sendiri sama sekali tidak membantu. "Sudah kubilang, jangan kebanyakan tingkah kalau mau ikut," gerutunya. "Awas—yang kaupegang itu jatahku. Kalau pecah, _yuujinchou_ -nya otomatis jadi milikku."

Natsume hanya bisa mengerang tanpa suara.

.

.

Bohong kalau saat ini Akashi tidak gugup. Jantungnya bahkan nyaris lepas ketika ia merasakan jari Natsume menggesek punggung tangannya, dan—ah—betapa sulitnya ia menjaga perilaku agar tetap terlihat tenang.

Namun, sebab ia adalah seorang Akashi, maka sikapnya harus tetap pantas—bahkan di depan lelaki yang menjadi poros kertarikannya saat ini.

Tunggu.

Apakah barusan Akashi sempat menyebut bahwa ia 'tertarik pada Natsume'?

" _Kau benar-benar sudah mapuk kepayang dibuatnya,"_ kekeh dirinya yang lain. " _Menggemaskan sekali melihatmu berjuang seperti ini, padahal di dalam tubuhmu gemetar sebegini hebat._ "

Akashi memilih untuk mengacuhkan suara itu. Bahkan ketika mereka telah mencapai kamarnya, otak Akashi tak juga berhenti mende-siskan makian—hal yang semakin sering ia lakukan semenjak pribadi keduanya muncul.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. "Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan duduk di atas karpet," katanya. "Ah, jangan duduk terlalu menepi begitu, Natsume. Nyanko- _sensei_ akan kesulitan membuat barier nantinya."

Dan alangkah menyenangkannya melihat Natsume gelagapan minta maaf sambil beringsut ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Madara seolah berada di dalam dunia sendiri dan melahap tiga tusuk _dango_ sekaligus.

Tanpa menunda waktu, ia menutup jendela. Mengayun tirai hingga menutupi pemandangan luar. Menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan memutar kunci. Kemudian Akashi duduk tepat di depan Natsume, dan berujar, "Natsume pasti ke sini karena ada sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Sang lawan bicara mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Begitulah."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap Madara yang mulutnya masih penuh. " _Sensei_ , bagaimana kalau pelindungnya diaktifkan sekarang?"

Si kucing jejadian meregangkan tubuh bulatnya selama beberapa saat, lalu melakukan ritual serupa yang dilakukannya tempo hari. Akashi, alih-alih mengawasi jalan terbentuknya lingkaran pelindung, justru lebih tertarik mengamati raut terpana Natsume.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat _sensei_ membuat hal-hal seperti ini," ujarnya kagum. "Kalau begini, aku bisa aman menunjukkan 'benda itu' pada Seijuurou- _kun_."

Senyum Akashi menipis. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'benda itu'…?"

Natsume tidak langsung menjawab. Sekilas, iris cokelat itu bergulir ke arah Madara. Kucing itu pun—seolah-olah memahami makna lirikan dari si bocah manusia—menganggukkan kepala.

"Sebelumnya aku pernah bilang kalau melihat _youkai_ merupakan kemampuanku," kata Natsume kemudian. Ia merogoh tas selempangnya (dan betapa janggal di mata Akashi bahwa tas itu sebelumnya tidak ada di mana-mana) dan merogoh sesuatu, yang nampaknya seperti buku, dan berbalut kain serta diselimuti asap hitam. "Masalahnya, aku terpaksa harus berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk dimensi itu—bahkan dikejar-kejar oleh mereka—karena benda ini menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Asap hitam menipis. Pengikat kain dilepas.

"Ini—" sebuah buku diletakkan di tengah-tengah ketiganya. "Ini, barangkali, adalah kunci untuk mengalahkan _youkai_ itu."

Kini, ganti Akashi yang terpana dibuatnya.

Buku itu terlihat cukup tua—dan berani bertaruh telah diturunkan sebanyak sekian dekade—untuk bisa tiba di tangan Natsume pada akhirnya. Pada sampulnya yang berwarna hijau gelap, kata ' _yuujinchou'_ tertulis besar-besar. Pita yang mengikat buku itu sudah berwarna cokelat dan begitu kering ketika disentuh, dan lembaran-lembarannya sudah menguning dimakan usia. Tiap lembarnya terdiri atas satu nama.

Sekalipun otaknya mampu memahami segala macam ilmu eksakta serta hal-hal terkait logika, hal ini jelas berada di luar nalar. "Apa ini?"

"Ini, Seijuurou- _san_ , adalah warisan nenekku: buku yang menyimpan banyak nama _youkai_." Jemari ramping Natsume membelai permukaan sampul. "Mendiang nenekku menuliskan nama-nama para _youkai_ untuk diajaknya bermain."

"Dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Mereka secara terpaksa menjadi budak nenek," Natsume menghela napas. "Dan ketika nenek tiada, akulah yang dikejar-kejar. Dimangsa untuk dipalak. Mereka selalu berteriak 'mana namaku', 'kembalikan namaku', padahal saat itu aku masih sangat polos soal dunia siluman." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan kekeh ringan.

Tapi, entah kenapa, Akashi tidak menyukai raut yang mengikuti tawa itu. "Apakah kita bisa memerangkap _youkai_ itu, nantinya, dengan buku ini?"

Dan jawaban Natsume begitu tegas. "Tidak."

"Ah?"

"Buku ini hanya cuplikan dugaan," gumam Natsume, "Bahwa _youkai_ ini berkemungkinan mengincarnya. Sama seperti _sensei_. Sama seperti ratusan _youkai_ lain di penjuru dunia."

Akashi terdiam. Sebab argumen apa lagi yang bisa ia ajukan, ketika benda yang kini tergeletak di atas karpetnya saja ia tidak tahu.

"Omong-omong soal _yuujinchou_ ," kata Madara, "Bukannya ada _youkai_ yang sudah kaubebaskan sebelumnya? Itu—yang katamu sempat menghantui mimpi juga."

Sesaat Natsume mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, berusaha mengingat. Tapi kemudian ia membelalak. "Benar juga," katanya. Dan melihat raut Akashi yang penuh oleh tanda tanya, ia cepat-cepat menjelaskan, "Sebelum aku dipindahkan ke Kyoto, ada satu _youkai_ yang datang ke mimpiku untuk minta dibebaskan. Dia menangis minta namanya dikembalikan, tapi sampai sekarang namanya masih tertera di dalam buku ini."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Sebab tidak semua _youkai_ bisa dipercaya, Seijuurou- _san_." Tangan Natsume mengelus permukaan sampul selagi mengulas senyum sedih. "Aku pernah punya pengalaman buruk soal hal itu, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk hanya melepaskannya dari kurungan kuil—tanpa mengembalikan nama _youkai_ tersebut. Kurasa ketika aku sudah kembali nanti, aku harus bertemu dengannya."

Madara berhenti mengunyah. Rautnya kembali serius. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kaumanfaatkan saja dia sekalian? Jadikan dia pasukanmu. _Youkai_ kuat sepertiku juga kalau dikeroyok _youkai_ lain setidaknya akan merasa kewalahan."

Natsume menganggap ide itu sangat menggelikan, sehingga ia hanya tertawa. "Ah, _sensei_ , kurasa _youkai_ sekuat dia bisa membuat siapa saja terjengkang jatuh. Kita butuh rencana lain yang lebih masuk akal dari itu."

 _Sensei_ -nya sendiri tidak membantah. Hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali makan.

Akashi pun akhirnya ikut bicara. "Seharusnya kita bertemu dengan Sawamura Katana, karena dia tahu lebih banyak soal _youkai_ itu daripada kita."

"Itulah yang mau kulakukan tadi," keluh Natsume. "Tapi Natori- _san_ melarangku ikut. Dia, saat ini, sedang berbincang dengan Sawamura- _san_ dan ayahnya—dan menurutnya aku justru akan memperkeruh suasana."

Akashi kembali terdiam. Matanya menelusuri wajah Natsume, yang begitu gelisah dan gugup, juga posisinya yang beberapa kali bergerak tak nyaman di atas karpet. Sesaat, ia merasakan sensasi _déjà vu._

" _Persis seperti skenariomu, eh, Sei?"_ sisi lainnya meledek. " _DI dalam kamar berduaan—oke, abaikan kucing gendut itu—dan yang satu begitu gelisah. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya?"_

Sudut bibir Akashi bergerak, mendesiskan jawaban, "Kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan Natsume, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Kepala Natsume terangkat. Alisnya bertaut ketika mendengar Akashi membisikkan namanya. "Ada apa, Seijuurou- _san_?"

Tersentak, Akashi buru-buru menggeleng. Berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan rona merah pada wajahnya. Pikirannya jadi berkelana ke mana-mana—dan semua gara-gara agresi sialannya itu.

"Baiklah," ia berujar pada akhirnya. " _Youkai_ ini, seperti yang kita ketahui, adalah musuh yang begitu lihai. Natsume, apakah kau bisa merasakan keberadaannya selama ini?"

Raut Natsume kembali gelisah. "Tidak," gumamnya. "Dan Nyanko- _sensei_ juga tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa—padahal seharusnya sesama _youkai_ bisa saling melacak."

"Itulah bahayanya." Kedua tangan bersilang. "Kalau ada _youkai_ yang kemampuannya seperti itu, bukankah hal itu justru membahayakan dunia kalian, _sensei_?"

Suara Madara teredam oleh butiran-butiran _dango_. "Tentwu shaja!" _tentu saja,_ katanya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia itu _youkai_ , kan?" Natsume menyela. "Dan kurasa _youkai_ membutuhkan sangat banyak energi untuk bisa melakukan trik serumit itu—"

"Masalahnya, Natsume," tukas Akashi. "Kita tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar menggunakan terlalu banyak energi—atau pada dasarnya _youkai_ itu justru berusaha keras untuk menekan kekuatannya."

Natsume membelalak. "Yang artinya—"

"— _youkai_ itu bisa saja jauh, dan jauh lebih kuat daripada dugaan kita selama ini."

Napas berat dihela bersamaan. Natsume tampaknya ingin mengucap-kan sesuatu, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan besar yang begitu keras dan mengguncang tubuh mereka.

"Apa itu tadi?!"

Akashi berlari ke arah jendela, kemudian membukanya hanya untuk mendapati halaman belakangnya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Sekalipun napasnya tercekat, ia berusaha bersikap tegar. "Natsume dan Nyanko- _sensei_ , kurasa kalian harus melihat ini."

Kedua tamunya bergerak ke arah jendela. Natsume, sama seperti Akashi, begitu terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Sebaliknya, Nyanko- _sensei_ terlihat begitu marah.

"Tidak pernah ada _youkai_ yang melakukan kekacauan sebegini besar," ujarnya geram. "Natsume, bungkus kembali _yuujinchou_ itu. Aku akan menyegelnya kembali—"

"Sebaiknya tidak," sahut Natsume cepat. "Biar kubungkus saja, dan jangan disegel. Siapa tahu dia bisa berguna nantinya."

Madara hanya mendengus. Lingkaran ungu yang melindungi mereka pun hilang dalam hitungan detik. "Sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang," kata _youkai_ itu tegas. Matanya sesekali melirik sisa _dango_ di piring terakhir, namun ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tunggu apa lagi, manusia-manusia bodoh? Keluar sekarang!"

Bagai dicambuk, kedua lelaki itu bergegas menuruni tangga. Refleks Akashi menggenggam tangan Natsume selagi berlari, dan Natsume—anehnya—sama sekali tidak menolak.

"Tuan Muda, Anda mau pergi ke mana—"

"Mengantar teman," jawab Akashi cepat, dan langsung melesat ke luar rumah tanpa memedulikan rentetan pertanyaan dari sang pelayan.

Udara dingin begitu menusuk dada ketika mereka semakin dekat menuju halaman belakang. Langit pun semakin gelap, dan Madara semakin intens menggeram ke arah entah apa. Natsume tanpa sadar mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Akashi.

Akashi, sekalipun napas dan tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin, meremas jemari Natsume dengan lembut. Ia tidak bicara apa-apa, namun berusaha memastikan agar lelaki di sisinya baik-baik saja—sebab mereka akan baik-baik saja jika tetap bersama, kan?

Dan tampaknya sang alter ego tidak lagi berniat iseng, sebab suaranya begitu intens berbisik, " _Dia datang_."

Siapa?

Siapa yang datang?

Dan tekanan itu semakin hebat. Begitu hebat sampai-sampai mereka harus berpijak begitu kuat pada tanah, dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk menjaga diri supaya tidak terjengkang.

Seolah-olah tekanan itu adalah jawaban—akan siapa, atau _apa_ , yang berada di hadapan mereka semua saat ini.

"Natsume Takashi dan Akashi Seijuurou," suaranya menggelegar penuh intimidasi. Kegelapan memenuhi sekitar ketika gumpalan awan hitam menciptakan sekat untuk menghalangi munculnya matahari. "Betapa senangnya aku bisa menemui kalian berdua di sini."

Kedua iris Akashi membelalak.

" _Itu dia,_ " kata dirinya yang lain. " _Dia sudah datang_."

Berani bersumpah, kini dirinya—juga figur yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya—bertukar perasaan yang sama.

Mereka berdua, kini, sama-sama _ketakutan_.

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

 _._

 _._


	11. Chapter 10

"Senang sekali aku bisa menemui kalian berdua di sini."

Natsume mengenal suara itu.

Ia muncul beberapa kali di sekitarnya—dan kali pertama suara itu muncul adalah ketika ia berjalan di lorong Rakuzan. Suara ini, sekalipun jauh lebih kuat dan penuh kekuatan, mengandung vibrasi serupa dengan yang selama ini pernah ia dengar.

Dan melihat raut Akashi, tampaknya Akashi juga mengenali suara tersebut.

Jantung Natsume berdegup begitu kencang. "Kau… _youkai_ yang menyebabkan Serangan Bawah Sadar selama ini?" ujarnya gemetar. "Kau yang menjadi pusat huru-hara di Rakuzan, kan?"

"Benar sekali," katanya. "Dan hal itu terpaksa kulakukan karena kalian berdua. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku mencari kalian."

"Dan kenapa kau mencari kami?" tanya Akashi. Suaranya tenang dan penuh keyakinan. Entah kenapa, Natsume merasakan getaran aneh di dada ketika Akashi bicara. Ada keyakinan imajiner bahwa lelaki itu mampu melindunginya, tak peduli seberapa kuat musuh yang tengah mereka hadapi.

"Sederhana. Karena kalian sudah menyalahi hukum yang ada di dunia ini."

Semuanya terkesiap. Madara adalah yang pertama untuk bicara, "Alasan idiot macam apa itu?!"

"Kukira kau tahu lebih dari siapapun, Madara," sahut _youkai_ itu. "Bahwa anak asuhmu memiliki kemampuan yang tidak sepantasnya dimiliki manusia. Aku pun tahu kalau neneknya, Natsume Reiko, juga dianugerahi abilitas itu. Karena itulah aku membawanya pergi."

Natsume seolah menemukan suaranya kembali, sekalipun dunianya seolah berputar cepat. " _Kau_ yang membunuh nenek?"

Selama ini ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah neneknya meninggal dalam damai. Mendengar kenyataan ini terlontar dari seorang _youkai_ rasa-rasanya bukan sesuatu yang melegakan.

"Oh, tidak membunuh. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya menemuinya malam itu, lalu kami pergi. Bersama-sama. Kubawa dia menembus atmosfer. Ia tidak terluka, tidak juga merasa sakit. Nyawanya saat ini melayang—dan barangkali sudah membeku—di luar galaksi sana." Ia terkekeh berat. "Tubuhnya ada di bawah pohon tempat kami bertemu saat itu, namun jiwanya menjadi milikku."

Mengerikan. Rasanya seperti mendengar seseorang yang tidak lagi hidup—tapi juga tidak mati di saat yang bersamaan. Jiwa Reiko melayang di luar sana, dan tak pernah sekalipun ia tahu.

Kisah _youkai_ itu tidak juga berhenti. "Mereka yang menjadi korban Serangan Bawah Sadar-ku juga terlelap di dunia yang sama. Sayang sekali mereka harus menderita seperti itu sebelum jiwa mereka menjadi milikku."

"Kenapa harus mereka?!" suara Natsume meninggi. "Kenapa mereka harus jadi korbanmu? Kau mencari kami, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu." angin berembus di wajah Natsume, dan lelaki itu sadar kini sang _youkai_ tengah berada sangat dekat dengan tempat ia berdiri saat itu. "Aku tahu betul jalan pikirmu, Natsume Takashi, yang secara tidak sadar ingin bersikap heroik. Kau—dan kemampuanmu melihat _youkai_ —merasa bertanggung jawab atas serangan-serangan yang kulakukan. Seandainya insiden ini tidak memakan korban, tentu kau tidak akan merelakan diri datang ke sini."

Natsume hanya bisa menunduk. Giginya mengertak selagi ia merutuki diri sendiri. Ia teringat bahwa sebelumnya Madara juga sering meledekknya 'sok pahlawan'. Sekalipun kesal, namun Natsume juga tidak dapat menyangkal pertanyaan itu—sebab ia sejak awal begitu ingin melindungi orang lain, sekalipun ia tidak cukup kuat untuk benar-benar melakukannya.

Sekalipun begitu, apakah sejak awal pikirannya begitu mudah terbaca seperti ini? Sebegitu mudahnyakah otak Natsume dijelajah oleh sesosok _youkai_?

"Kau adalah orang yang baik, Natsume," ujar _youkai_ itu. Angin kini membelai pipi Natsume, dan ia merasakan dingin menjalari pelipis serta lehernya. "Sangat baik, sampai-sampai aku ingin membawamu sebagai manusia utuh ke duniaku. Sayang, tempatmu adalah di sini—di antara manusia lain."

"Sialan kau!" kini Madara-lah yang meraung. "Dia milikku. Tidak akan kuberikan Natsume untukmu!"

"Benarkah?" ada nada mengejek di sana. "Apakah kau benar-benar posesif terhadap Natsume, Madara? Atau ada hal lain yang ingin kaulindngi?"

Madara menganga.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," kata makhluk tak tampak itu. "Kau rela tinggal dengan Natsume untuk menjaga _yuujinchou_ peninggalan mendiang Reiko, kan?"

Seolah ada petir imajiner yang menyambar kepala Natsume. Ia yakin saat itu juga wajahnya telah memucat.

Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata, namun kucing jejadian itu seolah berinisiatif untuk bertanya, "Jadi sejak awal kau juga mengincar buku itu? Itu milikku, sialan!"

"Secara teknis, benda itu _belum_ menjadi kepunyaanmu Madara." Natsume benci mendengar _youkai_ itu tertawa, sebab ia tahu mereka tak berdaya di hadapannya. " _Yuujinchou_ itu baru menjadi milikmu ketika Natsume Takashi sudah mati. Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku mengambil nyawanya sekalian, supaya kau juga dapat untung?"

" _Youkai_ licik sepertimu mana mungkin bekerja seperti itu," cibir Madara. "Aku sudah tahu rencanamu sejak awal, Busuk. Kau ingin menguasai _youkai_ di seluruh bumi termasuk aku, kan? Karena itulah kau menganggap Natsume sebagai ancaman."

"Cerdas, Madara." Embusan angin semakin kuat. Natsume mengeratkan jasnya, dan otot-otot Akashi menegang. "Tapi, sayangnya, kau tidak cukup pintar untuk segera berubah wujud."

"Apa—"

Pusaran angin menyerang Madara. Natsume ingin berlari ke arah _sensei_ -nya, namun Akashi bergegas menahan. "Jangan," desisnya tegas. "Kita tidak tahu pusaran itu mengandung apa."

"Tapi—" suara Natsume tercekat. "Nyanko- _sensei_ —"

Akashi tidak juga melepas pegangannya dari pundak Natsume. Matanya tetap awas mengawasi Madara yang seolah ditelan debu dan angin.

Pusaran yang mengelilingi Madara menghilang setelahnya. Madara masih ada di sana, memelotot ke arah langit, dan mengeluarkan eongan penuh amarah.

Natsume membelalak. " _Sen…sei_?"

 _Sensei_ -nya ada di sana. Jelas-jelas itu fisik Madara, dan tubuhnya kentara tidak dirasuk. Ia memandang Natsume, mencoba untuk marah-marah—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan—namun suara yang keluar dari mulut itu hanyalah eongan lirih.

"Nah," ujar si _youkai_ dengan anda yang begitu puas. "Sekarang aku akan membuatmu bungkam terlebih dahulu, Madara, karena—sayangnya—kau tahu terlalu banyak soal ini. Biarkan anak-anak manusia ini berpikir sendiri, oke?"

Ekor Madara berdiri, begitu juga dengan bulu-bulunya. Ia mendesis ke arah bayang-bayang gelap itu. Tapi sang nemesis hanya tertawa. Dan terus tertawa.

Dan saat itu juga Natsume paham bahwa _youkai_ itu begitu kuat—bahkan jika ia cukup kuat untuk menyegel jiwa Madara, maka kekuatan itu cukup untuk menghancurkan nyawa manusia seperti dirinya dan Akashi.

"Menyedihkan." Suara itu tertawa. "Kukira kalian lebih kuat dari dugaanku. Ternyata aku salah."

Akashi maju. Natsume mendapati sebelah irisnya menguning, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa setelahnya. Natsume masih merasakan aura tenang di sekitar tubuh lelaki itu.

"Tanpa Madara, kalian bisa apa?" ia kembali tertawa. "Akashi Seijuurou, yang matanya mampu menilik masa depan, serta Natsume Takashi, yang bisa menemukan sosok _youkai._ Apa kalian pikir kekuatan itu berpengaruh pada makhluk seperti aku?"

Dia benar. Tanpa Madara yang mampu bertransformasi, mereka tidak lebih dari bocah remaja dengan kemampuan unik. Abilitas mereka, barangkali, efektif untuk melawan manusia—atau sekelompok _youkai_ kelas rendah—tapi tidak untuk menghadapi makhluk sekuat ini.

"Pilihanmu hanya dua, Natsume Takashi," katanya. "Serahkan _yuujinchou_ , atau serahkan nyawa kalian berdua sebagai gantinya."

Gigi Natsume merapat. Akashi memelototi makhluk di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Mereka ingin melawan, tapi terlalu ketakutan untuk menyerang.

"Tapi aku punya penawaran lain, yang mungkin lebih menarik untuk kalian."

Dan kedua laki-laki itu mematung. Menunggu.

"Seandainya kalian bersedia melepas kekuatan mata itu," kata si _youkai_ , "Nyawa kalian akan selamat. Tidak ada nyawa yang hilang, dan aku tidak akan lagi merebut _yuujinchou_ dari tanganmu."

"Maksudmu—jika hal itu terjadi, aku tidak perlu melihat _youkai_ lagi?" ulang Natsume.

"Tidak ada lagi _youkai_ yang akan mengganggumu. Indra keenammu akan hilang, dan kau bisa hidup tenang seperti orang lain."

Benar. Hal inilah yang sejak dulu ia inginkan. Natsume selama ini begitu sengsara, harus menyembunyikan segala sesuatu sendiri. Tidak ada orang yang mau percaya pada apa yang telah ia lihat, atau ia dengar. Mereka menyebutnya pendusta—ketika kalimat yang terucap begitu jujur.

Lagipula, kalau ia tidak perlu diganggu oleh para _youkai_ lagi—bukankah hari-harinya akan berjalan seperti biasa? Tidak ada bangun malam-malam karena kaget. Tidak ada lagi adegan kejar-kejaran. Ia bisa berperilaku normal di depan teman-teman yang lain.

Seharusnya ini adalah awal yang bagus, bukan? Lagipula, mereka— menurut Natsume—adalah sosok yang menyebalkan. Rakus luar biasa. Suka membuntuti ke mana saja. Memaksa jantungnya bekerja lebih keras dengan kemunculan mereka yang tiba-tiba.

Tapi… mereka jugalah teman pertama Natsume. Sosok yang bersedia ada di sisinya tak peduli kapan dan dalam kondisi apa ia saat itu. Berkat mereka, Natsume tahu rasanya punya… _teman_.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Akashi ketika ia tiba-tiba melangkah maju.

"Apa perjanjian itu boleh dilakukan oleh satu orang saja?" tanyanya.

Natsume mematung di tempat. Kehilangan kemampuan berkata-kata. Madara melompat kaget. Sekalipun tidak bisa bicara, matanya penuh keterkejutan.

"Hoo?" intonasi sang dedemit berubah. Ada aura tertarik ketika suaranya bergaung. "Dan apakah satu orang itu adalah kau, Akashi Seijuurou?"

Mengabaikan segala reaksi yang muncul dari berbagai sudut, Akashi terus berbicara, "Kalau aku yang menerima hukumannya, dan bukan—" tangannya terkibas ke arah Nasume. "—ke orang ini, apa kau memperbolehkan?"

 _Youkai_ itu seolah-olah menciptakan senyum melalui gumpalan awan gelap. "Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menumbalkan diri. Aku terkesan pada keberanianmu."

"Ini bukan berani," tukas Akashi. "Ini tanggung jawab."

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus bertanggung jawab." Natsume ikut maju. "Jangan membiarkan bebanku dipanggul olehmu sendirian, Seijuurou- _san_. Aku tidak rela."

Ia berusaha mencapai lengan Akashi, namun lelaki itu menepisnya. "Ini keputusanku." Dan matanya lurus memandangi langit. Sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk menatap Natsume.

Natsume memaksakan dirinya untuk membujuk Akashi. Melihat lelaki itu merelakan diri berjalan ke garis depan—rasanya ia tidak rela. Dan suaranya, sekalipun bergetar, berusaha mencapai lebih dari sekadar kedua telinga Akashi. "Seijuurou- _san_ , kau tidak bisa—"

Dengan masih menatap ke arah _youkai_ , Akashi mengulas senyum. "Jangan bilang apa yang bisa dan apa yang tidak bisa untukku, Natsume."

"Tapi—dia itu—"

"Dia adalah orang yang tidak akan berhenti menyiksamu sekalipun permintaannya terpenuhi." Akashi menyelesaikan kalimat terbata Natsume. Nadanya tetap tenang seperti biasa. "Jadi bukankah lebih baik kalau menghadapinya secara totalitas?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang dedemit. Ia seolah menunggu ucapan berikutnya diluncurkan.

"Seandainya aku menyerahkan _emperor eye_ -ku," Akashi akhirnya bicara, tanpa mengindahkan Natsume yang berusaha protes. "Apa kau bisa tidak mengganggunya?"

"Pertimbangan yang menarik, Akashi Seijuurou," sahut si _youkai._ "Namun aku membutuhkan setidak-tidaknya dua pengorbanan—dan bukannya satu. Kecuali Natsume bersedia menyerahkan _yuujinchou_ -nya kepadaku—"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau memperoleh kedua mataku sebagai gantinya?"

Natsume tersentak. Kepalanya begitu pening. Perjanjian itu kelewat gila—melampaui akar waras. Mau tidak mau ia harus bicara!

"Seijuurou- _san_ ," ujar Natsume dengan nada yang begitu putus asa, Untuk sedetik saja, ia merasakan tatapan Akashi berpindah padanya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak butuh teman-teman dari dunia lain. Kalau mataku kehilangan kemampuannya, aku tidak akan terlihat aneh di mata orang lain."

Bukankah itu yang selama ini ia idamkan? Hidup normal tanpa perlu melakukan interaksi antardimensi?

Tapi, entah kenapa, ada sesuatu di dalam kepalanya yang menangis. Natsume membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah berdusta—

 _Tapi,_ batinnya, _ini adalah dusta yang baik._

"Jadi tolong—" ujarnya lirih. "—tolong jangan bersikap gegabah seperti ini."

Akashi memandangi Natsume lekat-lekat. Wajah lelaki remaja itu begitu terluka sehingga hati Akashi ikut terasa disayat-sayat.

Tapi, lebih dari itu, ia tidak ingin membiarkan Natsume menderita lebih jauh lagi. Tekadnya sudah bulat. "Aku buta pun tidak ada yang akan peduli," katanya dengan senyum tipis. "Mungkin setelah itu aku akan mengundurkan diri dari klub basket, lalu keluar dari Rakuzan. Setelahnya aku akan belajar membaca _braille_ —sesuatu yang kuinginkan sejak lama."

Suara Natsume kembali menyentak tinggi ketika ia menyahut, "Seijuurou- _san_!"

"Ayahku kaya, Natsume." Akashi, kini, tak lagi menatap Natsume. Hatinya tidak kuat menciptakan kontak mata dengan perasaan seperti ini. "Dia bisa mengusahakan segala hal untuk membuatku berprestasi—sekalipun aku tidak lagi bisa melihat. Kau punya tempat untuk pulang, dan tempat itu bukan di sini."

"Seijuurou- _san_ …"

"Ingat orangtua asuhmu," ujarnya lembut. "Mereka membutuhkanmu untuk kembali dengan selamat."

Natsume menukas, "Aku akan kembali dengan selamat—bahkan tanpa kemampuanku melihat _youkai._ Tidak ada bedanya mereka terlihat atau tidak."

Bohong. Bohong. Natsume sadar betul bahwa ucapannya bohong belaka. Dan Akashi paham betul betapa kalimat itu lebih banyak mengandung dusta.

"Dan suatu hari kau akan terbangun, tanpa adanya kucing itu di dekatmu—" telunjuk Akashi menuding ke arah Madara. "—baru setelahnya kau menyesal sudah membuat keputusan begitu."

Kini mata Natsume berpindah ke arah Madara. Bagaikan film, ia melihat kilasan-kilasan kenangan—tentang bagaimana ia menemukan _youkai_ itu di sebuah kuil. Bagaimana hubungan platonis mereka terbentuk. Segala macam argumen yang pernah tercipta, dari yang paling sederhana hingga pertengkaran berujung maut. Natsume mungkin sudah tiada jika Madara tidak selalu siap menolong (tidak peduli betapa kucing jejadian itu selalu _denial_ dan bersikap seolah-olah membantunya adalah tugas terberat di dunia).

Ah, sial, kini ia jadi ragu-ragu.

"Seijuurou- _san_ sendiri bagaimana?" tandas Natsume. "Seijuurou- _san_ tidak bisa begitu saja kehilangan indera pengelihatannya. Itu artinya, kau akan kehilangan separuh identitasmu. Sisimu yang agresif, yang penuh ambisi, dan sangat mencintai kesuksesan—semuanya akan hilang begitu saja."

"Bukankah itu baik? Aku membenci karakter itu. Aku benci tinggal di bawah bayang-bayang. Lebih baik selamanya aku tidak bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri ketimbang terpaksa meninggi demi membungkuk."

Namun Natsume menangkap ekspresi lain pada wajah Akashi. Raut itu jelas sekali menunjukkan kesedihan—serta ketidakrelaan. Dan, entah apa tujuannya bagi diri sendiri, ia tidak menginginkan wajah itu terpatri secara permanen. "Tapi… kau menyayanginya."

"Jangan bercanda, Natsume, bagaimana aku bisa menyayangi orang yang sudah membuatku menderita selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini?" di mata Akashi, sosok itu tidak pernah tidak menyakiti. _Berkat_ bantuannya, Akashi kehilangan orang-orang terdekat. Ia bahkan kehilangan akal warasnya selama satu sampai dua tahun terakhir.

Dan jika figur itu lenyap, bukankah ia akan kembali seperti dulu? Atau setidaknya, Akashi tidak usah terbangun tanpa mendengar kekeh menyebalkan itu di telinganya setiap pagi. Tidak perlu lagi kehilangan kesadaran demi membiarkan ia masuk dan menginvasi tubuh—

 _"Sekalipun kau nantinya hidup dalam kegelapan?_ "

Itu suara alter-egonya. Akashi menangkap kesedihan yang amat sangat dalam suara itu, namun ia telah—setidaknya memaksakan diri untuk—mengeraskan hati. "Aku tidak takut gelap. Aku lebih takut tidak bisa hidup sebagai diriku sendiri seumur hidup."

 _Sekalipun ia berusaha menyelamatkanmu selama ini_? Suara lain di dalam dirinya berbisik. _Tanpa dia, kau sudah binasa sejak awal._

Akashi mengeratkan kepalannya. "Dia sudah melenyapkan orang-orang yang kusayangi selama ini," bisiknya. "Dia—makhluk ambisius itu—telah menghancurkan apa yang telah kubangun dengan mudahnya. Aku ingin dia menghilang."

 _Tapi bukankah kau yang menginginkan hal itu sejak awal, Akashi?_

"Menginginkan apa?"

 _Menghancurkan mereka. Ingat, alter egomu adalah ambisimu sendiri, yang kauabaikan sejak lama._

Kata-kata itu membuat Akashi geram. "Persetan," desisnya. Dan suaranya mengeras ketika kembali menciptakan percakapan dengan sang siluman. "Bagaimana? Apa tawaranku cukup untuk menggantikan pengorbanan Natsume?"

Ia melirik ke arah Natsume, dan—ah—betapa ia ingin mendekap tubuh gemetaran itu erat-erat. Membiarkannya berdiri di sana, tanpa adanya perlindungan, membuat Akashi refleks meremas-remas jemari dengan gelisah.

"Aku sebenarnya punya penawaran yang lebih menarik." Kilatan sinar pada awan seolah membentuk senyum. "Bagaimana kalau aku meminta… tubuhmu sebagai gantinya."

"Tubuhku?" ulang Akashi. Suaranya kosong.

"Benar. Kau adalah sosok yang sangat potensial untuk kujadikan anak buah. Dengan kekuatanmu, kau bisa menjadi _youkai_ kelas tinggi."

Natsume membelalak. Perjanjian Akashi sebelumnya saja sudah sangat mengerikan—apalagi ini.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan _emperor eye-_ mu," sang _youkai_ berujar ceria. "Tidak pula hubunganmu dengan Natsume. Seandainya kau menjadi siluman seperti aku, Natsume akan bisa melihatmu, kan?"

 _Benar_ , batin Akashi. _Keputusan ini jauh lebih baik._

 _Tapi kenapa kini aku begitu bimbang?_

"Terlebih lagi, kau akan jadi imortal. Bayangkan korban yang bisa kauperoleh dengan kemampuan itu, Akashi Seijuurou. Bukankah kau selalu ingin lepas dari kungkungan ayahmu?"

 _Tentu saja._

Sejak dulu, Akashi begitu ingin melepas marga yang membebaninya dengan begitu banyak tanggung jawab. Ia adalah keturunan berdarah biru, dan segala tindak-tanduknya harus tepat. Cela adalah dosa. Akashi hidup layaknya robot—dan bukan manusia.

Jika ia, seandainya, benar-benar menerima tawaran ini, tidak ada lagi Akashi Seijuurou yang harus patuh pada perintah sang ayah. Ia bisa menguasai seantero sesuai keinginan sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengikatnya, sebab ia imortal dan bukan manusia.

Tapi—"Kalau aku mengiyakan," katanya, "Bukankah aku sama saja mengajukan diri sebagai budakmu?"

"Bukankah kata 'budak' terlalu kasar untuk penawaran spektakuler ini?" tanya si _youkai_. "Kau bekerja dengan kepala dan tubuhmu sendiri. Kau kuasai duniamu, aku tinggal di duniaku, dan bersama kita menjaga dunia ini dari kehancuran. Tidak ada lagi manusia-mansusia dengan kemampuan di luar nalar."

Napas Akashi kembali sesak. "Artinya, kau akan tetap mengincar Natsume," suaranya tenang, namun begitu dingin. "Begitukah maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh Natsume, tidak pula orang-orang terdekatnya. Itu janjiku setelah kau bersedia menyerahkan wujudmu sebagai manusia."

Kini, Akashi tergugu. Begitu banyak opsi berputar di kepalanya, selagi dirinya yang lain berusaha keras menunjukkan eksistensi. Usaha alter ego itu begitu agresif, sampai-sampai Akashi harus mengernyit beberapa kali untuk melenyapkan rasa sakit yang mendera.

Ia baru saja berniat membuka mulut, akan tetapi dunianya berubah gelap.

Suara terakhir yang ia dengar adalah—

 _"Itu hanya alasanmu untuk tidak berhenti memangsa korban lagi, kan?"_

Kemudian Akashi tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan itu.

.

.

Natsume terkejut ketika aura lelaki di sebelahnya berubah drastis. Ada perasaan dingin nan menusuk yang merajam dada, dan membuat-nya begitu sesak sehingga tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

 _Aura ini…_ jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. _Tidak mungkin, kan, kalau ini—_

"Lama tidak bertemu, Takashi," suara milik Akashi kini lebih ringan, namun di sisi lain begitu mengintimidasi. "Kangen padaku?"

Dan kedua netra cokelat Natsume bertemu dengan sepasang iris beda warna. "A-Akashi- _san_ …?" ujarnya refleks.

"Wah, kenapa jadi memanggilku 'Akashi- _san_ '?" Akashi terkekeh. "Biasanya juga 'Seijuurou- _san_ ', kan? Kenapa berubah begini?"

Natsume sendiri tidak mengerti. Dia pun sama herannya dengan sosok Akashi yang sekarang—bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menggunakan panggilan yang berbeda padanya.

 _Barangkali,_ nuraninya berbisik, _kau belum begitu terbiasa dengan sosoknya yang sekarang._

Dan Natsume hanya bisa mengiyakan, sebab tidak ada lagi argumen lain yang bisa ia lontarkan. "Kurasa karena aku belum begitu mengenali Akashi- _san…_ yang sekarang ini," ujarnya ragu.

"Benar juga," wajah licik Akashi—yang biasanya tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya—membentuk seringai kecil. "Kurasa dia berusaha keras untuk tidak membuatku bertemu denganmu."

Dalam hati, Natsume tahu betul kenapa Akashi mencegah sisi lain ini muncul. Tapi ia cukup bijak untuk tetap diam.

"Tapi sebaiknya kita kesampingkan kisah cinta kita dulu, oke?" Akashi terkekeh. Ia memutar tubuh, memandangi titik langit yang menurut dugaannya mengandung eksistensi sang _youkai_. "Sekarang saatnya kembali ke bisnis. Aku kebetulan mencuri dengar obrolan anak ini—" ia menepuk dada sendiri. "—dan dirimu."

"Benarkah?" Sang _youkai_ bahkan menyahut dengan intonasi tertarik, seolah perubahan karakter Akashi tidak mengejutkannya. "Dan apakah kau—seperti dirinya—juga menyetujui perjanjian itu?"

"Aku mungkin terperangkap di dalam tubuh yang sama dengan anak itu," ujar Akashi angkuh. "Tapi aku jelas tidak menerima tawaranmu. Apa-apaan itu—jadi _youkai_ hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri? Kaukira aku bonekamu?"

Tawa _youkai_ itu kembali menggaung. "Bukankah ini menarik," ia berujar, "Melihat karakter yang berbeda di dalam satu badan? Akashi Seijuurou, kau benar-benar pribadi yang luar biasa."

"Heh. Cerdas juga kau," kata Akashi. "Kukira kau menganggapku tak lebih dari kekuatan non-manusia."

Natsume mengerutkan kening. "Akashi- _san_ …? Apa maksudnya itu—"

"Kau tidak dengar kata-katanya tadi?" tangan dikibaskan. Udara semakin pekat dan pekat oleh hawa panas, namun Akashi tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali. "Dia bilang 'Akashi bisa menjadi _youkai_ dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang'—seolah-olah aku ini bukan manusia saja."

Sekalipun tidak paham, Natsume dapat menangkap vibrasi terluka di dalam suara Akashi. Dan vibrasi itu, secara ajaib, mencapai dadanya.

Sayang, sang _youkai_ tidak tergerak sedikitpun. Mungkin sebab ia tercipta tanpa hati—atau hatinya, sejak awal, telah mati.

"Oh, apakah aku menyinggungmu?" katanya ringan. "Kukira Akashi yang saat ini berdiri di depanku lebih memahami situasinya. Ini bukan perkara siapa yang manusia dan siapa yang tidak, melainkan—"

"Melainkan siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi budakmu, kan?" putus Akashi. Suaranya tajam menusuk. "Kau mungkin saja tahu jalan pikir kami, Tuan _youkai_ , tapi bagaimanapun juga kau tidak akan pernah paham. Kau tidak akan paham kenapa aku menolak semua penawaran spektakulermu. Kau bahkan tidak paham, kenapa aku mati-matian ingin melindungi dua manusia—baik yang kini ada di dalam diriku, maupun yang kini berdiri di sebelah sana!"

Jarinya mengacung pada Natsume. Madara berusaha ikut campur, namun ia hanya bisa mengeong.

"Kau sok tahu bicara soal 'ingin menjaga keseimbangan dunia'—dan segala omong kosongnya," desis Akashi. Dan Natsume mendapati tangan yang terkepal itu gemetar. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah menjadi manusia. Kenapa sok-sokan ikut campur dengan urusan kami?"

Natsume ingin membantu. Sungguh. Dia begitu ingin meringankan beban yang kentara sekali menggantung di hati Akashi. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk bergerak. Semakin ia merasa tidak berdaya, semakin sakit pula dadanya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, aku tidak bilang kalau kedua karaktermu akan menghilang saat kau berwujud _youkai_ ," kata makhluk itu. "Kau bisa berubah semaumu, dan berganti karakter sebagaimana yang kau minta. Kebebasan ada di tanganmu, dan orang-orang tidak akan memandangmu aneh lagi. Bukankah yang seperti itu menyenangkan?"

"Ceramah yang bagus," ledek Akashi, "Tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengelabuhiku. Sudah berapa kali kau berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuh ini hanya untuk mengetahui jalan pikirku?"

"Benar-benar argumen yang cerdas," tukas _youkai_ itu. "Bahkan Sawamura Katana tidak bisa membuat argumen sedetail itu."

"Kau bertemu dengan Sawamura- _san_?" suara Natsume refleks meninggi. "Kalau kau sampai mengapa-apakan dia—"

"Manusia itu benar-benar rumit, ya," kembali tawa mengerikan itu muncul. "Natsume Takashi, aku memahami keinginanmu untuk bersikap heroik. Tapi bukankah sikapmu terhadap Sawamura Katana agak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Apa maksudmu—'berlebihan'?"

"Kukira selama ini yang kausukai itu Akashi Seijuurou," jawaban _youkai_ itu begitu gamblang. "Sawamura Katana hanya figuran dalam kisahmu, bukan? Kenapa pula harus kaupedulikan anak itu?"

Kini, Akashi yang irisnya berbeda warna ikut tertawa. "Sudah kuduga," kekehnya, "Bahwa _youkai_ yang hebatnya _bukan main_ seperti dirimu justru tidak bisa memahami dunia manusia."

"Bahkan Nyanko- _sensei_ —" timpal Natsume. "—dia yang setiap hari tinggal dengan manusia saja masih tidak pernah memahami karakterku. Dia selalu mengoceh kalau 'manusia itu repot', 'manusia itu sok tahu', dan segala macamnya, tapi apakah dia lantas berhak mengubah hal itu?"

Kini Madara mendesis kesal ke arah Natsume. Jelas-jelas kucing itu tersinggung sebab ia telah dikata-katai, dan di sisi lain merasa sangat tidak berdaya karena tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Kalau kau masih bersikeras mengacaukan dunia manusia dengan idealismemu yang ngawur itu," ujar Akashi lagi. Nadanya kini penuh tekanan dan begitu tajam. "Aku tidak akan segan menghancurkanmu."

Tawa sang _youkai_ semakin keras. "Lucu sekali! Seorang manusia sepertimu ingin membunuhku—padahal kau cuma punya mata yang bahkan tidak mempan bagiku."

"Oh, mata ini memang bukan untukmu," sahut Akashi. "Karena dia hanya bisa menembus waktu—dan menurut apa yang kulihat di sini, kau akan hancur sebentar lagi."

Kini langit hitam itu berguncang begitu hebat. Seolah menunjukkan kegundahan hati dedemit itu. "Apa—"

"Benar juga." Natsume menimpali. Ia seolah menemukan kembali kekuatannya setelah sempat mengkeret sebelum ini. "Mau kuat seperti apapun, _youkai_ tetaplah _youkai_ , kan?"

Tidak ada lagi suara menggelegar setelahnya. Yang ada justru cahaya ungu nan menyilaukan, sehingga baik Akashi maupun Natsume harus memejamkan mata kuat-kuat.

Ketika mereka membuka mata, dunia telah kembali normal. Langit kembali biru, dan udara segar mengaliri pernapasan mereka.

Natsume memutar tubuh dan mendapati Natori berdiri beberapa ratus meter di belakang mereka, memegangi lutut seraya mengatur napas. "Untung aku datang tepat waktu," ujarnya di tengah-tengah napas itu. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" gumam Akashi. Natsume melihat iris itu kembali berwarna merah, kedua-duanya, dan dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya. "Natsume, apa _youkai_ itu sudah menghilang?"

Ada perasaan lega yang mengaliri dada Natsume ketika melihat lelaki itu baik-baik saja "Sepertinya begitu."

"Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah suara itu—" ia memegangi kepala-nya. "—muncul dari sini. Natsume, apa dia melakukan sesuatu pada _youkai_ itu?"

"Dia memang mengatakan beberapa hal," ujar Natsume. Tersenyum sendiri mengingat betapa figur Akashi, entah yang irisnya merah semua atau salah satunya memiliki kilat emas, sama-sama protektif menjaga dirinya. "Akan kuceritakan nanti."

Dan Madara, yang wajahnya masih kusut luar biasa setelah insiden itu, kembali bisa mengomel-omel dengan bahasa yang dimengerti manusia.

"Makhluk sialan mana yang berani menyegelku tadi?! Biar kubunuh dia kalau ketemu—"

"Nyanko- _sensei_ ," tukas Akashi. Nada geli terselip di dalam suara-nya. " _Youkai_ itu sudah hilang sejak tadi."

Natsume mengangguk, dan membungkuk untuk mengelus kepala _sensei_ -nya—yang sayang, berujung ditolak mentah-mentah. "Natori- _san_ yang mengusirnya. Kita selamat berkat Natori- _san_."

Mulut si kucing menganga begitu lebar. "Ha?!"

Natori hanya mengibaskan tangan dan terkekeh ringan. "Tidak juga," ujarnya. "Semua ini tidak akan berhasil kalau aku tidak berniat mengunjungi kediaman Sawamura sejak awal. Merekalah yang membantuku memusnahkan _youkai_ itu."

"Sawamura Katana?" iris Akashi membola. "Benarkah?"

Kini, fokus Natori berpindah pada Akashi. Lelaki itu jelas terlihat begitu asing di matanya. "Ya," jawabnya—keraguan kentara melapisi suaranya. "Dan kau adalah—"

"Akashi Seijuurou," jawab pria itu cepat. Selayaknya pria yang punya etiket, ia membungkukkan tubuh pada Natori. "Aku satu sekolah dengan Natsume."

"Ah, benar," Natori mengangguk-angguk. "Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_ , ya… aku mendengar banyak cerita soalmu."

Natsume membelalak. Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apakah dari Natsume?"

"Tidak, sayangnya tidak." Natori tersenyum, dan senyum itu sempat lenyap ketika ia bertatapan dengan Natsume. Jelas-jelas menyiratkan 'seharusnya kau cerita kalau anak ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus ini, Natsume!'. Hanya sekilas kontak mata itu terbentuk sebelum ia kembali menatap Akashi. "Aku mengenalmu dari Sawamura Katana- _san_."

"Begitu," Akashi sama sekali tidak terkejut. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena melibatkan diri dalam kasus ini—"

Pundak pria berambut merah ditepuk. Natori masih saja menggan-tung senyum pada wajahnya. "Aku justru minta maaf karena datang nyaris terlambat. Kalau saja alter-egomu tidak mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, barangkali nyawamu—tidak, nyawa kalian berdua—sudah tamat sejak tadi."

Kini kedua iris merah membola. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku... punya kepribadian lain?"

Jawaban ringan meluncur setelahnya. "Oh, hanya menggabung-gabungkan informasi dan situasi saja." Kini Natori mengedarkan tatapan pada Natsume, juga Madara—yang masih mengomel-ngomel—kemudian menambahkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita minum cokelat di kedai terdekat sambil mengobrol? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kukon-firmasi ulang."

Meneguk ludah, Natsume mengangguk. "T-tentu saja."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia mendongak ke arah berembus pada telinganya, seolah ingin merangkai kalimat.

" _Trims._ "

Bahkan Madara, yang kini bergantung pada pundak Natsume, tidak mampu mendengar bisikan itu.

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

 _._

 _._


	12. Chapter 11

"Aku senang kalian baik-baik saja."

Sekalipun wajahnya pucat pasi, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Sawamura Katana. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku kafe, dan bahkan dari kejauhan Natsume dapat menangkap kilau pada mata gadis itu—kilau yang membuatnya lebih hidup ketimbang beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

"Syukurlah Sawamura- _san_ juga tidak apa-apa," sahutnya lembut. "Kudengar _youkai_ itu sempat mendatangimu—"

Sawamura mengibaskan tangan dengan cepat. "Bukankah lebih baik untuk duduk dulu dan memesan makanan?" ujarnya. "Kalian pasti lapar sekali setelah insiden barusan."

Madara cepat menukas, "Aku lapar. Aku mau makan yang banyak."

Iris gelap Sawamura membola, barangkali bertanya-tanya kenapa gerangan ada kucing yang bisa berbicara, tetapi Akashi sudah keburu menyahut, "Kalau begitu pesan saja apapun yang _sensei_ inginkan."

"Aku mau _sake_!"

Natsume mendesah. "Tidak ada _sake_ di sini, _sensei_ ," keluhnya. "Kita di kafe, bukan kedai minum."

"Kalau begitu kau harus membawaku ke kedai minum nanti malam. Aku tidak mau tahu." Wajah bulat bergoyang-goyang selagi Madara mengomel. "Aku marah besar. Harga diriku dihancurkan oleh _youkai_ yang tidak tahu diri—"

"Ya, ya," putus Natori. "Kalau kau tidak mau harga dirimu jatuh lebih dalam lagi, jadilah kucing penurut dan cepat duduk."

"Siapa yang kucing penurut?"

Akashi muncul sebagai malaikat. " _Sensei_ , aku punya lebih banyak lagi manisan untukmu. Semakin cepat kita selesai di sini, semakin cepat juga _sensei_ dapat jatah manisan itu."

Kalimat itu berpengaruh efektif pada sang dedemit. "…oke."

Mereka berempat—termasuk Madara—duduk melingkari meja bun-dar. Akashi bersisian dengan Natsume, dan selama beberapa saat bahu mereka sempat saling bergesekan.

Terperanjat, Natsume cepat-cepat bergeser. "M-maaf."

Akashi tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Betapa lelaki di sebelahnya ini sangat menyenangkan untuk digoda—"Aku sakit hati, Natsume. Apa aku membuatmu jijik?"

"T-tidak begitu, kan—"

"Atau ada kotoran di bajuku, sampai bersentuhan saja kau tidak mau?" sang _emperor_ tersenyum tipis, kemudian refleks meraih tangan Natsume dan meremasnya lembut. "Kau harus mulai terbiasa berada di dekatku, oke?"

Wajah Natsume sudah menyerupai tomat dan mengepul-ngepul di sepanjang permukaannya, dan lelaki itu hanya bisa mengangguk gugup.

Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Natori- _san_ bilang kalau Sawamura- _san_ membantu prosedur pengusiran _youkai_ tadi," katanya. "Bagaimana cara kalian melakukannya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar membantu," pipi Sawamura merona merah. "Aku hanya cerita pada _otou-sama_ soal apa saja yang kami omongkan—aku dan _youkai_ itu—beberapa waktu lalu. _Otou-sama_ -lah yang menemukan titik lemah sekaligus cara untuk memusnah-kan si _youkai_."

"Titik lemah?" Akashi mengangkat alis. "Makhluk sekuat dia punya titik lemah?"

"Oh, siapa saja punya titik lemah," sahut Natori. "Lihat saja Madara, yang katanya _youkai_ terkuat—"

Ditukas kasar. "Aku memang _youkai_ terkuat."

"—tapi disogok makanan saja sudah patuh." Mengabaikan pelototan kucing jejadian itu, Natori menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Sama seperti _youkai_ yang kalian hadapi itu. Dia barangkali luar biasa kuat—tapi figur yang kuat biasanya cepat melupakan kelemahan mereka sendiri."

"Dan kelemahan apakah itu?" tanya Natsume.

"Dia lupa bahwa dia adalah _youkai_. Waktu dan dunianya bukanlah di sini, melainkan di dimensi lain. Di dunia manusia, dia tak ubahnya hewan liar yang harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Ia harus bernapas, makan, dan berkomunikasi dengan cara yang bisa diterima oleh yang lain."

Akashi tercekat. "Mau sekuat apapun…" suaranya memelan. "Dia itu tidak lebih dari sekadar _youkai_."

"Tepat," kata Natori. "Aku adalah eksorsis—mungkin Natsume sudah cerita—dan pekerjaanku adalah memusnahkan para dedemit yang mengganggu. Sekalipun mereka kuat dan tidak mudah dilenyapkan, pada dasarnya semua _youkai_ lemah pada ritual eksorsisme."

"Untuk mempermudah ritual itu, menurut ayah, adalah dengan memancing keluar titik lemahnya," tambah Sawamura. "Kurasa… Akashi- _san_ sudah melakukan prosedur itu dengan sangat baik."

Akashi mengangkat alis. Jelas-jelas keheranan. "Aku?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku yang—"

" _Tidak usah banyak tanya dan dengar saja ceritanya."_

Dadanya seolah dihantam keras. Ada lonjakan aneh di dalam sana—antara terkejut luar biasa dengan bahagia yang amat sangat—ketika Akashi mengenali suara itu.

Aneh juga, mengingat ia begitu membenci munculnya suara itu beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Akashi menarik napas panjang-panjang, kemudian cepat-cepat membelokkan akhir kalimatnya. "—lanjutkan, Sawamura."

Sekalipun alisnya sempat bertaut tadi, Sawamura kembali menjelas-kan, "Menurut _otou-sama_ , _youkai_ yang menghantuiku—juga yang mendatangiku setelahnya—bertambah kuat dengan memakan rasa takut. Dia memilih untuk datang padaku, dan bukan pada kalian berdua, karena dia tahu betul bagaimana kalian berdua tidak akan mudah ditakut-takuti."

Tensi pada sekeliling meja itu menebal. Tidak ada yang berniat menyahut.

"Natori- _san_ juga bilang, kalau mimpi adalah medium terbaik bagi para _youkai_ untuk memancing rasa takut seseorang sampai batas irasional," tambahnya, yang disetujui oleh anggukan Natori. "Sebelum ini, aku diberitahu bahwa hanya lewat mimpilah dia bisa mengunjungi-ku tanpa benar-benar mencederaiku."

"Dan siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Akashi.

Sawamura menggilas bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, " _Youkai_ itu sendiri."

"Dengan begitu, Sawamura semakin percaya bahwa _youkai_ yang ia hadapi begitu kuat—dan rasa takutnya bertambah," ujar Natori. "Pada-hal untuk membuat sosok semengerikan yang barusan kalian lihat itu membutuhkan waktu serta energi yang sangat besar. Oleh karena itulah dia memakan rasa takut banyak orang sebelum pada akhirnya meneror kalian berdua—yang dianggap musuh utamanya."

Natsume meneguk ludah. "Dia memang sempat bilang kalau kami—Seijuurou- _san_ dan aku—adalah orang-orang yang melanggar hukum manusia, sehingga harus diambil kembali kekuatannya."

"Karena dengan begitu kalian akan merasa inferior," jawab Madara cepat. "Sial. Aku ingin bilang begitu sejak awal, tapi dia hanya bisa membuatku mengeong."

Natori mengangguk lagi. " _Youkai_ itu tahu kalau kau, cepat atau lam-bat, akan segera mengungkap kelemahannya. Dia menganggapmu mengancam, sehingga memutuskan untuk menyegelmu."

"Padahal untuk bisa begitu saja membutuhkan energi yang besar sekali," gerutu Madara. "Hmph. Pantas saja dia langsung K.O ketika kauserang, Natori."

"Sudah kubilang, serangan itu tidak akan benar-benar mengalahkan _youkai_ itu kalau Akashi tidak membantu." Kacamata ditekan dengan dua jari. "Melawan pelahap ketakutan dengan menghidupkan rasa takut-nya sendiri sangat efektif. Aku kagum otakmu bisa berpikir jernih di saat sekrusial itu."

Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi ada yang janggal," Madara kembali menyela. Tampaknya tidak lagi peduli dengan cacing yang berkeliaran di dalam perut. "Sampai saat ini aku tidak mendeteksi keberadaan _youkai_ lain. Masa' di kota sebesar ini cuma ada satu makhluk sialan itu?"

"Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan ritual pengusiran yang _otou-sama_ lakukan," jawab Sawamura sembari merapikan rambutnya. " _Otou-sama_ meminta bantuan para pendeta untuk mengusir roh jahat beberapa saat setelah Serangan Bawah Sadar muncul."

Alis si kucing terangkat. " _Harae_?"

"Mm." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Mungkin hal itu memengaruhi para _youkai_ kelas rendah—sehingga mereka memilih untuk kabur dari Kyoto selama ritual itu berlangsung. Sayang, _youkai_ yang sebenarnya kami incar justru tidak terpengaruh."

"Ah. Pantas." Kepala bundar mengangguk-angguk. "Untung saja aku _youkai_ kelas atas. Ritual seperti itu juga tidak akan mempan digunakan padaku—"

"Tapi dia menghambat kekuatanmu, kan?" sela Natori.

"Siapa bilang—"

Akashi ikut menimpali, " _Sensei_ waktu itu memang kelelahan habis membuat barier penghalang _youkai_. Apa itu salah satu efek samping dari pelaksanaan _harae_ itu?"

Sawamura menatap Madara lekat-lekat, kemudian mengangguk. "Bisa jadi."

"Kurang ajar. Aku ngantuk karena kebanyakan makan _dango,_ tahu."

Natsume selama itu begitu sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri—dan tidak terlibat dalam konversasi barusan—sebelum ia berujar, "Ada satu hal lagi yang menarik, sebenarnya."

Semua mata kini tertuju ke arahnya.

Iris Natsume bergulir gelisah—sebab jarang-jarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini—tetapi ia tetap mengeluarkan ganjalan pada benak-nya sejak tadi. "Akashi- _san_ —maksudku, eh, sisi lain yang ada di dalam diri Seijuurou- _san_ —sempat bilang kalau _youkai_ itu bisa menembus pikiran manusia, tapi tidak akan pernah bisa memahami perspektif manusia itu sendiri."

Akashi tidak menyahut apa-apa, akan tetapi tatapan yang tertuju ke arahnya itu membuat wajah Natsume kembali memanas.

"Aku sudah bilang di awal, kan?" sahut Natori. "Dia lupa bahwa dirinya tidak lebih dari sesosok _youkai_. Mau membaca pikiran seperti apapun, kalau tidak pernah mengalami sendiri sama saja tidak berguna."

"Dia mungkin tidak memahami kenapa kalian bersedia melindungi satu sama lain," tambah Sawamura. "Hal itu berada di luar nalarnya, karena _youkai_ sejatinya tidak pernah beroperasi dalam kelompok—itu kata _otou-sama_ —dan mereka sangat individual. Sangat idealistis. Jalan pikir manusia tentu saja membingungkan mereka."

"Yah, aku juga begitu, kan?" Madara mendengus. "Kau labil, kau suka memanipulasi perasaan, dan kau merepotkan luar biasa. Kalau saja aku adalah _youkai_ asing, mungkin aku sudah gatal ingin memusnahkan-mu saat itu juga."

Natsume cemberut. "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari _youkai_ yang kerjanya hanya makan."

"Hei, begini-begini aku berguna sebagai informan, tahu! Coba, kau bisa apa tanpa aku?"

Akashi melepas tawa. Sawamura mengulum senyum. Alis Natori bertaut, tetapi kilat-kilat geli melapisi bola mata pria itu. Perasaan hangat perlahan-lahan menjalari tubuh masing-masing.

Bercengkerama dengan orang-orang setelah pertarungan usai rasanya memang menyenangkan.

Natsume mendapati jemari Akashi masih melingkari tangannya. Ia ingin meledak saking gugupnya—atau saking senangnya?—karena diperlakukan seperti ini, namun Natsume memilih untuk tidak menepis tangan lelaki itu.

"Aku senang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja," bisik Akashi. Desisan-nya begitu dekat dengan telinga Natsume, juga dengan lehernya, dan Natsume menahan diri untuk tidak menggeliat karenanya.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Akashi—dan lagi-lagi tengge-lam ke dalam hamparan warna merah-teduh pada iris itu. Mata yang seolah mampu berbicara begitu banyak, juga mampu merangkul hatinya begitu erat—hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa…

" _Natsume Takashi, kau tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi._ "

Dan detik berikutnya—ia mendapati bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir Akashi, membenamkan dunianya dari suara-suara mereka yang terkejut, juga memusatkan perasaannya pada satu hal.

Natsume menyukai Akashi.

Natsume sangat, _sangat_ , menyukai Akashi—dan perasaan ini begitu kompleks untuk bisa dijabarkan dalam kata-kata. Ini berbeda dengan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang gadis pada lelaki pujaan. Berbeda pula dengan ikatan sahabat, atau hubungan platonis yang terjalin antara Madara dengan dirinya.

Perasaan ini… berbeda.

Dan ketika wajah mereka pada akhirnya terpisah dari satu sama lain, Natsume mendapati Akashi tersenyum padanya. Dengan sepasang mata heterokromatis. Mata yang ketika dilihat pada kali pertama membuatnya ketakutan—

—tapi kini menciptakan aura protektif yang begitu kuat, sehingga Natsume tidak mampu menolak dirinya tersedot ke dalam aura itu.

Ketika Akashi tersenyum, Natsume seolah tertular.

Ketika Akashi kembali menggenggam tangannya, Natsume mulai berani membalas.

Karena jika lelaki itu ada, Natsume tidak lagi merasa sendiri.

Sebab orang itu, Akashi Seijuurou, ditakdirkan untuk menemaninya dalam anugerah serupa. Kemampuan yang berbeda, namun tujuannya sama.

Dua pasang mata itu, yang kini saling bertukar emosi, mampu menelisik apa yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia awam.

Lalu berita baiknya?

Bahkan _youkai_ terkuat pun tidak mampu mengambil kekuatan itu daripada mereka.

.

.

 ** _Menjelang akhir. Wait for the epilogue!_**

.

.


	13. Epilog

Akhirnya aku kembali juga. Apa kau merindukanku?

Eh, tidak? Aku sakit hati, lho.

Aku baru saja melakukan perjalanan yang panjang dan bisa dibilang cukup melelahkan—kau tahu betul perjalanan apa yang kumaksud—dan begitu banyak hal menarik perhatianku selama itu.

Dua orang yang kusebut itu—masih ingat? Mereka yang dianugerahi kemampuan mata di luar batas normal. Aku sudah menemui mereka.

Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, mereka jauh lebih luar biasa ketimbang apa yang aku asumsikan di awal. Tidak hanya mata mereka yang luar biasa—kepribadian mereka juga tidak ada duanya. Mungkin karena itulah para dewa memutuskan untuk memberi mereka karunia istimewa itu.

Yah, kalau boleh terus terang, aku merasa sedikit…. iri.

Tidak usah menertawaiku seperti itu—hei, aku tidak akan kalah dari manusia biasa. Kekalahan yang kaulihat itu kusebut 'kalah secara terhormat'. Aku tidak marah karena sudah dihancurkan oleh mereka. Toh, sejak awal mereka sudah melihat rencanaku.

Aku juga harus mengakui kalau aku sedikit bermain curang ketika berusaha mempertemukan mereka. Bukan cara yang menyenangkan, sebenarnya, tapi—ah—tidak ada kata 'terlarang' di dalam kamus para _youkai_. Kami tidak hidup di dalam aturan, jadi jangan menetapkan standar manusia pada kami, oke?

Tapi mungkin rasa iri itu membuatku sedikit tidak rasional—ingat, batas pemikiran logis antara bangsa kami dengan kalian, manusia, jauh berbeda—sehingga aku harus mengorbankan banyak orang inosen sebagai gantinya.

Setidaknya, dengan menemui mereka berdua seperti itu, aku jadi tahu—

Kalau mata mereka tidak dimanfaatkan untuk hal yang salah. Yah, setidaknya satu hal itu sudah kuketahui. Bakat yang diberikan oleh para _kamisama_ memang sudah seharusnya dipergunakan dengan benar.

Hmmm? Kau tanya, "Apakah aku benar-benar mengincar _yuujinchou_ kepunyaan Natsume Takashi?"

Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku berterus terang padamu.

Aku memang tertarik pada _yuujinchou_ -nya—sama seperti semua _youkai_ lain di dunia. Bagaimana tidak, dengan buku itu kau bisa menjadi penguasa di atas semua dedemit. Bayangkan berapa banyak makhluk yang tunduk di bawah kekuasaanmu.

Benar. Bahkan aku, sesosok _youkai_ , memiliki godaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan manusia. Karena itulah aku mampu menggoyahkan jiwa Akashi—walaupun hanya sedikit—dengan iming-iming kekuasaan.

Tapi, seperti juga yang dikatakan oleh Natori Shuuichi, aku ini tidak lebih dari _youkai_. Aku mungkin saja bisa masuk ke dalam dunia logika manusia—tetapi menjelajah perasaan mereka adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih rumit dan manipulatif.

Karena itulah aku hidup dengan memakan rasa takut: sebab takut adalah salah satu emosi terkuat pada manusia, yang begitu sulit untuk disembunyikan. Memancing ketakutan juga begitu mudah, juga sangat cepat. Ingat, emosi kedua yang dipelajari oleh manusia pertama setelah memakan buah terlarang adalah ketakutan.

Karena itulah, kurasa manusia begitu menarik dengan kemampuan berpikir mereka. Lihat saja—keempat orang itu mampu membuat deduksi sedemikian indahnya soal aku, kan? Aku merasa tersanjung dibuatnya.

Hei, berhenti mengataiku pengecut. Seorang pengecut tidak akan pernah mengakui kekalahannya setegar aku. Lihat, bahkan aku tidak menyangkal kekuatan mereka yang menjadi rivalku. Mereka hebat, dan mereka pantas menang.

Tapi, ah, tidakkah lebih menyenangkan jika suatu saat nanti aku kembali muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, kemudian menjadi sumber kaotik baru? Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat. Beberapa tahun lagi, barangkali—ketika mereka sudah dewasa. Aku ingin tahu apakah orang yang telah dewasa akan semakin tajam instingnya, sebab begitu banyak manusia kehilangan abilitas imajinasinya ketika mereka dewasa.

Biarlah yang akan terjadi di masa depan dipikirkan kelak.

Sekarang, mari duduk bersamaku, di sini, dan mengamati—

 _Bagaimana dua laki-laki berkekuatan mata istimewa jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain_. Kini, bukan aku lagi yang akan menghakimi mereka—melainkan manusia.

Termasuk kau sendiri, yang kini bersama-sama denganku menikmati kisah mereka.

Menarik, bukan, melihat manusia yang serba inosen bisa saja menjel-ma _youkai_ jahat ketika menyangkut norma?

Nah, sekarang, biar kutanyakan padamu.

Apakah kau memiliki mata yang sama dengan mereka—mata yang mampu menembus hal-hal di luar nalar para mortal?

Jika ya, apakah yang kaulihat?

.

.

 ** _END_**

 _._

 _._

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah mengikuti perjalanan Akashi dan Natsume dari awal hingga akhir. I've read all your reviews, and I love them. Makasih banyak untuk menjaga produktivitas saya sampai akhir-terlebih lagi terima kasih banyak untuk Gia, yang sudah bersedia memesan cerita ini. Sukses bikin saya mikir. Haha.**

 **Untuk teman-teman yang juga berminat untuk memiliki kisah eksklusif tentang tokoh kesayangan kalian dalam bentuk buku, silakan hubungi saya lewat Facebook atau via _inbox_ Ffn!**

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


End file.
